au plus profond de tes ténbres
by HiHimitsuChibiHana
Summary: Dir en Grey.En 17 chapitres, nos 5 amis se retrouvent avec de magnifiques ailes... tout peut malheureusement leurs arriver
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteur :**_** SHimitsu Chibi Hana  
**

_**Titre :**_**Au plus profond de tes ténèbres.  
**

_**Genre :**_** Tout et n'importe quoi, en 17 chapitres, j'ai de quoi faire (mais surtout n'importe quoi….xD)…Ca ira du shonen-ai au lemon ; de la death à la song…enfin bref, un gros méli-mélo ! …a oui ! Mais surtout UA …**

_**Persos :**_**Dir En Grey au grand complet, quelqu'un… (non, non je ne dirais pas qui) et cinq grandes star du Ciel (façon de parler) Quoi...Qui a dit, « on dit des Cieux » ??**

_**Pairing :**_** Si je vous le dit, ça rompra le charme de cette magni-Fic (ha !ha !ha !)**

**Disclaimeur : Aucun de tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient ! Bouhouhouh…mis à part Kaoru, qui est mon mamour Non Officiel… même pas XXX … heureusement que je me console avec mon imagination…--'**

_**Petit mot de l'auteur :**_** …Des ressemblances avec certaines Fics ? Possible, mais la mienne sort tout droit de mes méninges…Je vous jure que ce n'est pas un vulgaire plagia…non, non…Aller, bonne lecture...**

Auteur : Himitsu Chibi Hana

Titre du chapitre : _Première étreinte._

Genre : UA x Shonen-ai

Persos : Kaoru ; Shinya ; M------n ; et un perso dont je ne vous dévoilerais pas le nom.

Pairing : himitsu... pour le moment, car il ne le restera pas très longtemps

Disclaimeur : Aucun de tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient ! Bouhouhouh…mis à part Kaoru, qui est mon mamour Non Officiel…heureusement que je me console avec mon imagination…--'

Petit mot de l'auteur : …Quand j'ai commencer à écrire ce chapitre, je ne m'attendait, pas à poursuivre cette fic aussi longtemps. Enfin, vous allez vous mon premier couple se former. Ô joie ! Ô bonheur... Bonne lecture.

_**Première Etreinte**_

Quelques vapeurs s'échappent de ce bain blanc et onctueux, tandis qu'un homme s'avance doucement dans la pièce. Une serviette de lin cerne sa taille nue, il déploie six gigantesques ailes, façonnées de plumes noir ében. Il dénoue sa serviette et pénètre doucement dans l'immense baignoire de lait.

soupir

Il plonge l'index dans l'eau blanche et la porte à la bouche.

-Alors, le bain est-il à ton goût aujourd'hui ? Retentit une voix.

-…Comme d'habitude, il est parfait…Mais que me vaut le bonheur de te voir me rendre visite…Métatron…

-Il est bien normal que je prenne mon bain moi aussi…

Ledit Métatron, paré de six appendices blanc rejoint le premier ange dans le bain.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas t'approcher de la chose 'impure' que je suis…ajoute le premier venu, d'un air hautain.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon frère génétique que tu dois te permettre d'avoir ce ton la…Je t'ai quand même autorisé à vivre ici, alors que ce n'est pas ta place. ..

-Tu appelles ça vivre…Tu as imposé un enclos invisible tout autour de moi ! Personne ne doit m'approcher...

-Comme tu ne dois approcher Mes anges….C'est bien, tu apprends vite dis donc.

-…

-Estime toi heureux d'avoir pu accéder à l'Eden…

-…bien sûr…

L'ange noir sort lentement du bain, sans prendre le temps de se couvrir et se dirige vers la sortie.

-…Kaoru !

-Un jour…Je te montrerai…que tu n'as pas à me traiter comme cela…Je te prouverais que nous sommes pareils.

L'ange blanc sourit avant que ledit Kaoru ne disparaisse derrière la grande porte de marbre.

Arrivé dans cet enclos qu'il maudit depuis toujours, il attrape l'objet qu'il chéri le plus ; sa seule amie, celle sur qui il peut verser toutes les larmes de solitude… Après quelques accords, il commence à jouer quelques notes sans importance, mais il croise les bras sur le ventre de sa guitare et pousse un long soupir.

_Combien de temps vais-je devoir endurer cette solitude ? Combien de temps dois-je attendre pour que quelqu'un puisse me libérer ? Je l'ignore….Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est attendre, encore et encore…_

Le guitariste plonge le visage dans ses mains blanches. Il se souvient d'Elle, elle qu'il aimait passionnément… Il ferme lentement les yeux, laissant s'échapper ses dernières larmes avant de retourner vers ce monde…ce monde si laid, si triste…

_La Terre, c'est la première fois que j'y retourne depuis ce jour…_

Le guitariste déambule sous la pluie, dans les rues sombre et désertes de Tokyo. C'est alors que de faibles cris attirent son attention. Guidé par cette voix, l'Ange noir se retrouve face à une impasse sans lumière pour l'éclairer.

-S'il vous plaît…Aidez moi…

Il découvre alors, étendu sur le sol, une silhouette peu animée ; il s'en approche et découvre un homme, d'à peine trente ans, allongé. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il était couvert de bleus. Kaoru s'agenouille près du jeune homme et le relève avec précaution.

-…hun ?

-Chut…Ca va aller, je suis là… Tout va bien…

-…Je…eh…Aïe !

-Ne bouges pas…et dis moi ce qui t'est arrivé…murmure le guitariste.

-Je…je sais plus…Je, je leur en ai demander…comme d'habitude, mais…Je n'avais pas assez….je n'avais pas ce qu'ils voulaient et …ils, ils m'ont frappé …et après …J'ai eu mal…j'ai mal! Non! Non! Laissez moi!!!

Le jeune homme hurlait à la mort dans les bras de l'Ange, qui caresse doucement ses crins dorés :

-Chuut…Calmes toi, c'est fini….c'est fini…

-J'ai si mal….mon corps, j'ai eu si peur…Ne les laissez pas me faire ça….je veux plus….

-…Là, doucement, c'est terminé…

Le blond était secoué de sanglot et tremblait dans les bras de Koaru, qui remarque alors qu'une tache rouge ornait son pantalon. Il prit alors conscience de l'acte abominable qu'on lui avait fait.

-Allez, c'est fini….calme toi, je suis là….ajoute-t-il en asseyant le malheureux pour l'enlacer tendrement.

-Hum…

Le blond étreint à son tour l'Ange et enfouit son visage sur son épaule, au creux de ses cheveux violets.

-Je…je veux pas rester seul…Pas ici…ni autre part…

-Non….tu n'es pas seul, je suis là, c'est fini…

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment enlacés, sans rien se dire, juste l'un près de l'autre.

-Dis moi…Comment t'appelles tu ?

-Comment je…Heu…Shinya…

-Shinya ?

- oui de la tête

-C'est joli… ♥ .Dis moi, tu te souviens d'où tu habites ?

-Oui…

-Bien…Tu vas me montrer, je vais te ramener chez toi.

-…Oui

Le dénommé Shinya tente de se lever, mes après ses premiers pas titubants, manque de chuter et tombe sur Kaoru. Celui-ci l'enlace et annonce :

-Viens…Pose tes mains sur ma nuque….

-…

-Allez viens…

Le blond obéit et joint ses mains derrière le cou du guitariste. Celui-ci remarque alors la légèreté étonnante du jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras. Il est alors assaillit de quelques doute et risque :

-Dis moi, tu es sûr de ne pas te souvenir quelles saloperies ils te vendaient ?

-Non, je …Ah…

Avant d'avoir fini sa phrase, le jeune homme vomis par dessus l'épaule de son porteur.

-Pardon…

-C'est rien…..Ca va aller ?

-Je crois, ah…c'est par là maintenant…

-Oki .

Les deux hommes arrivent enfin devant un immeuble :

-C'est là ?

-Oui…Au troisième…

Les garçons pénètrent dans la cage d'escalier et arrivent devant la porte du blond, qui lui tend aussitôt les clefs.

Une odeur étrange plane dans la pièce où ils se trouvent, mais le guitariste n'y prête d'abord aucune attention particulière et emmène sont ami dans sa chambre pour l'étendre sur le lit. Comment Kaoru sait-il où se trouve la chambre de Shinya ? Je sais pas

-Voilà ! Tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu.

-Tu…tu ne vas pas t'en aller hein ?

-…Non, je reste avec toi… Mais repose toi un peu. termine-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

silence

-Dis…

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça…après tout, tu me connais à peine…

-C'est vrai…mais il était hors de question que je te laisse seul dans cette rue, à gémir de douleur… répond Kaoru en caressant doucement le front du blond.

-Je t'ai donné mon nom, mais je ne connais pas le tien…

-C'est juste…

-Alors…Quel est ton nom…

-Kaoru.

-Kaoru ?

-C'est ça. sourireAllez, repose toi maintenant…

Il sourit au blond avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, où il lui prépare à manger, c'est alors qu'un cri retentis.

-…

-Non ! Arrêtez, pas ici !...Ah ! Ca fait mal, arrêtez !!!

-Shinya !

Le guitariste entre en trombe dans la chambre du jeune homme et le voit s'agiter dans son lit. Il hurlait toutes les phrases qu'il avait du prononcer pendant que ces hommes lui passaient tour à tour dessus.

-Aïe non ! A-arrêtez…Je vous en supplie, ça fait…ça fait mal…

-Shinya ! Shinya calmes toi…

-Non ! Non, ne me touchez pas…

-C'est moi Shinya !

Le jeune homme ouvre des yeux remplis de larmes, tandis que l'Ange noir saisit tendrement son visage. Le blond se blotti alors contre lui, pleurant silencieusement.

-Kao-ru…J'ai eu si peur….

-Chhtt…c'est fini, je suis là maintenant, il ne peut plus rien t'arriver.

-…Ce…ça brûle….j'ai, j'ai mal…aïe…

-… idée Je reviens…

-Kaoru…

Deux minutes plus tard, le guitariste refait irruption dans la pièce, un flacon d'eau oxygénée et du coton à la main.

-Allonge toi…

-Mais…

-Allonges toi… Allez, je vais juste désinfecter. annonce-t-il en imprégnant le coton de liqueur.

-Hum…

Le jeune homme hésite, puis s'allonge sur le coté, tournant le dos à l'infirmier, qui dépose un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Puis, il lui retire complètement son jean et découvre son boxer blanc auréolé de sang. Il s'arrête un moment, avant de descendre un peu le sous-vêtement du jeune homme, pose sa main sur son abdomen pour l'amener contre lui et commence à le désinfecter.

-…aïe…asshhh…

-Pardon si ça te fais mal…

-Ca pique …ça pique…aïe.

-Je m'excuse, mais si je ne m'en occupe pas, ça risque de s'infecter et de faire encore plus mal.

-Hum…

Kaoru passe soigneusement le coton purifié sur la peau du blond tandis que celui-ci se contient de se plaindre. Une fois les soins finis, il dénude entièrement le bas de son corps. Le jeune homme est parcouru d'un frisson, puis le guitariste attrape un nouveau boxer Kaoru-devin-sama et le lui enfile doucement, laissant ses doigts se balader sur ses jambes.

-Voilà, j'ai fini…Je vais chercher ton bol de riz…je reviens tout de suite.

De retour :

-…

-C'est bon ?

-Hum…

- sourire Je te laisse deux minutes…Termine ton bol pendant ce temps.

Le plus âgé des deux hommes sort de la pièce et se dirige vers le salon, où régnait toujours la désagréable odeur. Il cherche alors d'où elle pourrait provenir et tombe sur une armoire entrouverte remplie de sachets suspects. Il l'ouvre alors totalement et découvre, horrifié, qu'ils contenaient de la fine poudre blanche. Il en saisit un et se précipite dans la chambre du blond, qui avait fini de manger :

-Shinya !

-…

-Shinya, qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc !

-Euh…

-Ne me dis pas que c'est cela que tu leur achetais !!

-Kao...

-Dis moi que c'est pas vrai !

-Kaoru…

-Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Le guitariste se tenait proche son ami en secouant le sachet de drogue devant ses yeux. Shinya essayait de s'en emparer mais en vain, il baisse alors la tête et s'appuie sur le torse de l'autre homme, qui lâche aussitôt le sachet de poison.

-Si tu veux me gifler, ajoute e-t-il en saisissant la main de son ami pour la poser sur sa joue, ne te gênes pas...

-… ?

-Après tout…J'ai toujours été un idiot….on ne m'a jamais dit que je valait quelque chose…

-…Shinya…

Au lieu de le frapper, Kaoru l'enlace affectueusement tandis qu'il verse de fines larmes.

-Non, Shinya…serreje sais que derrière ce genre de blessures se cachent de cicatrices plus profondes encore…

-Kaoru…

Un silence s'installe entre les hommes avant que le plus jeune des deux ne se blottisse d'avantage contre son ami, qui glisse tendrement la main dans sa chevelure couleur du soleil :

-Allez, raconte moi tout…

-…Je…Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça…

-Mais si, au contraire…Tu souffriras bien plus si tu as à porter un tel poids seul…

-…

- Dis moi tout…je t'écouterai le temps qu'il faudra…

Shinya se dégage alors du violet pour sécher ses larmes, enlève son haut, découvrant une peau blanche marquée des coups violents et se serre de nouveau contre lui, plongeant son visage contre son torse. Celui-ci est d'abord surpris par ce brusque rapprochement, auquel il ne s'attendait pas, mais passe tendrement se bras autour de sa taille et calle sa tête contre la sienne, près à écouter le petit mortel.

oOoOoOo

Kaoru passe lentement sa main sur la peau blanche du jeune homme, caressant amoureusement les bleus qui la recouvraient puis, voyant de petites larmes couler le long de joues, il les efface en déposant un doux baiser sur chacune d'elles et serre à nouveau le malheureux contre lui.

-Kaoru…tu restes avec moi n'est-ce pas ?

-… ?

-Promets moi de rester toujours à mes côtés…

-Je te promets de veiller sur toi…

-Tu… ne veux pas rester avec moi ?

-Ce n'est pas une question de volonté….C'est que…je ne peux pas rester près de toi…Je ne viens pas de ton monde…

L'Ange noir s'écarte de son ami et déploie alors ses six ailes sous les yeux ébahis de Shinya.

-…Kaoru…Je…

-…

-Tu…elles sont si belles…

-En effet, elles sont magnifiques…Mais si tu savais comme j'ai pu souffrir, et combien je souffre encore à cause d'elles…

-Kaoru…

-A mon tour de te raconter mon histoire…

-…

-Tu vas savoir pourquoi, depuis si longtemps j'ère dans une solitude poignante, qui me consume peu à peu…

Le guitariste venait de terminer son récit, mais lorsqu'il se tourne vers son ami, celui-ci l'attire tendrement contre lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Kaoru …

-…souri et enlace le blond…

-Je…Je te demande pardon…

-Pardon ?

- Pardonnes moi ! Pardonnes moi Kaoru…

-Shinya…

Le mortel se blottissait contre l'ange comme un enfant triste contre sa mère.

-Kaoru …Je veux venir avec toi…

-Non, il ne faut pas…

-Pour pourquoi…Moi je, je…

-Tu ne dois pas t'attacher à moi comme ça…

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu as su penser mes blessures….A mon tour de m'occuper des tiennes... Et puis je... je…

Kaoru repousse doucement le blond et sort de la chambre, le laissant assis sur le lit en pleurs avant de s'assoire dans le sofa.

_Je sais que c'est toi, celui que j'attends depuis tout ce temps. Alors pourquoi je me sens coupable ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas t'emporter avec moi sans regrets ? Mais surtout…j'aimerais savoir pourquoi…Chaque fois que tu prononces mon nom, chaque fois que tu m'étreins ou me serres, mon cœur s'emballe. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais cette sensation me procure un plaisir si intense…si profond que je ne peux m'empêcher de désirer rester encore et toujours dans tes bras… Mais je ne peux pas… tout comme je ne peux pas te dire que tu es celui que je cherchais désespérément. _

_Mais alors comment dois-je faire ? Comment dois-je réagir…J'ai envie de pleurer, mais dois-je le faire ?_

Kaoru était perdu dans ses pensées et quelques larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues. C'est alors qu'il entend des pas, accompagnés de la voix du jeune homme qui ne cessait de l'appeler. Il cherche à fuir, mais le blond manque de tomber et il le rattrape aussitôt ; ils se regardent longuement avant que le guitariste n'enfouisse son visage contre l'épaule du plus jeune et sanglote timidement. Shinya les conduit alors dans la chambre avant de caresser délicatement le visage de son ange.

-Kaoru…

-…Pardon, je ne voulais pas que tu me voies pleurer.

-…c'est pas grave…Je…

-Shinya…Il faut que tu comprennes... Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi, et…et je ne peux pas rester avec toi…

-Kaoru…

silence

Les deux hommes se regardent, sans rien dire, Kaoru sèche ses larmes tandis que le blond l'enlace à nouveau tendrement :

-Kaoru…

-…

-Si tu ne veux pas m'emporter avec toi…Je…

-…Tu ?

-J'aimerais que …

-…-O…

-Je voudrais…dormir dans tes bras…contre toi…

-Dormir…avec moi…Ôô

-…Juste une nuit. Cette nuit, s'il te plait…

L'ange souri et enlace doucement son ami, couvrant sa nuque de petits baisers. Le blond tente alors de glisser sa main sous la chemise de celui-ci, mais il l'en empêche aussitôt :

-Kaoru…je…

-Chut…allonge toi…et dors, je te promets de ne pas m'envoler sans que tu le saches…

Les deux hommes s'échangent un long sourire pendant que l'ange noir se dénude, ne gardant plus que son jean. Puis, il s'allonge aux côtés de Shinya, dépose un doux baiser sur sa joue et croise ses bras sur sa taille.

-Bonne nuit Kaoru…

-Bonne nuit …Shinya.

Les deux hommes ne tardent pas à s'endormir.

oOoOoOo

Les lèvres douces du mortel, finement déposées sur l'épaule du Kaoru ne tardent pas à le réveiller. Il ouvre progressivement les yeux et découvre son compagnon encore endormi. Attendri par son visage enfantin, il caresse alors ses fines jambes dénudées et dépose dans son cou un long et tendre baiser.

-Hum…

-Allez…embrasse réveilles toi. Je sais que tu ne dors pas alors n'en profites pas.

-AAaaah baille et s'étire Bonjour Kaoru… Tu as bien dormis ?

-Et toi…Tu as encore mal ?

-Mal ?

-Oui…Je t'ai soigné hier…j'aimerais savoir si je dois encore le faire aujourd'hui…

-Ben... Je…

- ¬¬'….Bon allez, tournes toi…

- Quoi ?!

-Si tu hésites, il vaut mieux que je regarde… Kaoru…c'est a un gynéco de faire ça normalement…oO tu veux pas être mon gynéco ??

Le plus jeune obéit et tourne finalement le dos à son soigneur ; celui-ci baisse doucement son bas et le positionne afin de pouvoir examiner ses plaies.

-huh rouge

Kaoru passe doucement son doigt sur les blessures du blond, qui rougit de plus en plus.

-…Ah…Kaoru…je…rougerougerouge

-Bon…ça à l'air d'aller.

Après cette réflexion, le guitariste passe doucement la main sur les hanches et les cuisses complètement nues du jeune homme, avant d'effleurer la peau de ses fesses du bout des lèvres, faisant frissonner Shinya.

-Kao-ru…

-Habilles toi, je vais préparer le petit dej'.

-Kao…Je…

-…Tu as la peau douce tu sais …miam ♥.

-J'ai…rouge …la peau…

-sourire…

Le guitariste enfile son haut et se dirige vers la cuisine.

oOoOoOo

Les bols de soupe sont encore chauds, les deux hommes ne se sont encore rien dits.

-…

- ?- ?...je t'ai choqué à ce point ?

-Pardon ?

-…Tu n'as rien dit depuis tout à l'heure, c'est à cause de mon attitude ?

-…Je …je….euh…hyper embarrassé

-…Je, j'ai remarqué que tu avait accrocher deux baguettes au dessus de la fenêtre...

-Hum…

-Ce sont des baguettes de batterie ? Tu es batteur ?

C'est alors que le blond lâche son bol et ses couvert pour porter les main à sont visage afin d'y verser des larmes. Kaoru se précipite vers lui et l'enlace amoureusement, bientôt imité par le jeune homme. Il le berce doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, mais le blond se remet aussitôt à sangloter :

-Allons, Shinya…

-Oh….Kao-ru…tu vas tant me manquer…

-Shinya…

Le jeune homme était inconsolable, malgré les caresses et les étreintes de son ami.

-Allez, sèches tes larmes, je ne supporterais pas de partir sans t'avoir vu me sourire…

-Kaoru…

-…Shinya…ne pleures plus, s'il te plait…

-…

Le jeune homme étreint son ami avant de sécher ses larmes pour afficher un sourire amer.

-Non….Je te demande un véritable quand tu t'es endormi, hier soir…

-…Kaoru…

-Allez, juste un sourire ! Je serais le plus heureux de tous les anges si je pouvais revoir ton sourire une dernière fois…

Le guitariste affiche un immense sourire, accompagné de sublimes larmes de joie. Le batteur ne peut alors pas résister et sourit à son tour, se laissant envoûté par les étreintes et les caresses de l'immortel.

-Kaoru…

-Chut….

-…mais…

-Non, ne dis plus rien…

Le pouls du blond s'accélère, il tremble, mais est si bien dans les bras de son sauveur ; ces bras qui l'ont porté jusqu'ici, qui l'ont étreint lorsqu'il avait peur…ils étaient toujours là pour l'accueillir.

-Tu…tu dois vraiment partir ?

-Malheureusement oui…

-…Alors viens….tu vas prendre ton envole depuis le toit….

-…

-Il vaut mieux que tu partes tant qu'il n'y a encore personne…viens…

Le plus jeune attrape son aîné par la main et tout deux se dirigent vers le sommet du bâtiment, où le violet déploie majestueusement ses grandes ailes noires. Sous le regard larmoyant de Shinya, il lui promet de revenir, un jour ou l'autre :

-…Tu vas me…me manquer tu sais…

-Bien sûr que je sais…enlace Et tu vas me manquer aussi…

-Promets moi de ne pas m'oublier….

-Comment le pourrais-je…

L'ange noir sourit et embrasse amoureusement les crins du batteur, mais au moment où il s'apprêter a s'envoler, celui-ci l'interpelle :

-…Je…je peux te dire 'au revoir' ?

-Mais bien sûr…

Le guitariste s'avance alors doucement et se laisse câliner par le plus jeune. C'est alors que celui-ci joint ses mains sur sa nuque, approche timidement son visage du sien et effleure doucement ses lèvres du bout des siennes. Kaoru ouvre alors de grands yeux ; lorsque Shinya se dégage, de nouvelles larmes apparaissent et dévalent ses joues. Il les récupère doucement avant de déposer un doux baiser sur sa peau humide avant de le serrer ardemment contre lui.

-Oh Kaoru…

-Chut…ne dis rien…

L'ange noir embrasse longuement et délicieusement son amant ; sa langue pénètre doucement sa bouche, partant à la rencontre de la sienne, la cherchant pour enfin la trouver et l'éveiller. Elles se taquinent, jouent ensemble, s'animent, s'excitent mutuellement. Les goûts, les saveurs se mélangent passionnément sous ce baiser embrasé. Leur baiser terminé, un long filet transparent uni encore les deux amoureux… un filet qu'ils rompent en un autre baiser tout aussi ardent.

-Kaoru…Promet moi de n'en aimer aucun autre…

-Je te le promet embrasse Comme je t'ai promis de revenir…

-Kaoru…je t'aime ! Je t'aime tant…Reviens moi vite !

Les deux hommes scellent cette promesse en un dernier baiser avant que l'ange ne prenne son envole.

-Adieu ! Adieu Kaoru ! hurlait le jeune homme, faisant de grands gestes pendant que son amour s'éloignait.

-Non, pas 'adieu'…Mais au revoir…

-Tenshi no…

Les ailes du violet se transforment peu à peu en un minuscule point noir, qui s'enfonce lentement dans les nuages. Le batteur baisse le bras et pousse un long soupir avant de faire demi-tour. Mais il revient aussitôt sur ses pas, ayant vu naître, à l'endroit où avait tantôt disparu son ange, un nouveau point noir….Une plume ; elle volette doucement jusqu'à lui, tourbillonnant et sillonnant le ciel, pour enfin se poser délicatement dans ses mains. Le batteur lève alors une dernière fois les yeux au ciel avant de partir, serrant la petite chose noir entre ses doigts fins.

_La nuit est tombé doucement aujourd'hui…je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu. Kaoru…Mon lit porte encore ton odeur…une odeur si douce, que j'aime tant. Ta plume est aussi la seule chose qu'il me reste e toi ; elle est si belle, si fragile…_

Le batteur avait passé la journée entière allongé sur ce lit, et verse de nouvelles larmes quand le souvenir de leurs incessantes éteintes lui revient.

oOoOoOo

Quelque part, perdu parmi les nuages, quelqu'un se souvient ; d'abord un appel, puis un sourire, une caresse, une étreinte…et un baiser au goût d'amour. Un baiser qu'il n'oubliera jamais.

-Shinya…watashi no aishiteru…no ... Kokoro no…

Il pleure doucement, laissant couler ses larmes comme une source pure et éternelle. C'est alors qu'une petite tête blonde point le bout de son nez, un air mélancolique se lisant sur son visage, Kaoru essuie rapidement ses larmes.

-Tiens ? Mais …Que fais-tu la toi ?

-…

Le petit ange blond ne répond pas, mais agite ses mains et fait des mimiques, faisant comprendre à l'autre qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Il s'avance alors timidement près du grand noir, entortillant ses longues mèches blondes autours de son doigt fin et s'assoie finalement près du guitariste, dont les larmes recommençaient à couler.

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici…que vas-tu faire si Métatron te trouve ?

Mais le petit ange blond secoue la tête et attire celle de Kaoru contre son cœur. Il commence à la câliner de manière enfantine et commence ainsi à le consoler. Mais l'ange noir le repousse gentiment, lui expliquant qu'il devait partir :

-… ; (…

-Tu es très gentil de venir me voir….mais je n'ai pas envie que tu t'attires des ennuis tu sais (parce que j'en aurais aussi si ça se sait --')

L'ange muet affiche alors un petit sourire avant d'embrasse la joue de son nouvelle ami et de s'éloigner rapidement. Kaoru sourit à son tour avant d'attraper sa guitare pour une nouvelle série d'accords.

**Owari**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Shû-Chan

Titre du chapitre : Rencontre avec l'autre nuit.

Genre : UA x Shonen-ai

Persos : Kaoru ; Toshiya; Métatron ; et toujours le perso dont je ne vous dévoilerais toujours pas le nom, sauf si vous me dîtes que vous savez qui c'est.

Pairing : Bof. Un mini pairing Tochi x Kaoru…Mais je n'y crois pas trop.

Disclaimeur : Aucun de tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient ! Bouhouhouh…mis à part Kaoru, qui est mon mamour Non Officiel…heureusement que je me console avec mon imagination…--'

Petit mot de l'auteur : Que dire sur ce chapitre 2, à part que le pauvre Kaoru se fait agresser et retenir en otage… Quoi, cela suffit pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche Tant mieux alors. A oui, la chose très logique, j'ai écrit ce chapitre après avoir écrit les chapitres 1 ; 3 ; 4 ; 5 et 6…

Comment ça je ne suis pas logique. Lisez donc, tien, ça changera des critiques…

_**Rencontre Avec l'Autre Nuit**_

Le guitariste jouait avec les petits nuages qui voletaient autour de lui. Mais il ne cessait de soupirer, en pensant à celui qu'il avait laissé sur Terre. De longues larmes fines glissent sur ses joues, noircies par l'eye liner. C'est alors que le petit blond fit son entrée. Le violet s'empresse d'effacer ses larmes, étalant le noir sur ses joues. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas... ce n'est rien…  
-éè   
-Non, c'est vrai…Simplement je…

Le blond tend alors les bras afin d'inviter Kaoru à se blottir contre lui. 

-Pardon…Je t'inquiète pour des choses peu importantes…Mais, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui…  
-   
-rougit Quoi ? Tu pense que…  
-vivi

Le blondinet affichait un grand sourire et hochant la tête, faisant d'avantage rougir l'Ange Noir, qui baisse doucement la tête en souriant à son tour. 

-Allez, rentre maintenant.  
-ii   
-Non…ça va aller. De toute façon, il faut que j'aille sur terre…Je doit acheter une nouvelle corde pour ma guitare…--'  
-

Le muet s'éloigne alors lentement vers l'autre Eden.   
soupire   
Son corps baignant dans le bain lacté, le guitariste essayait de tout oublier. Mais lorsqu'il vit son semblable arriver, il se releva et se dirige vers la sortie. 

-Oh. Tu sors déjà ? Quel dommage ! Annonce sarcastiquement Métatron, sans que l'homme qu'il interpelle ne l'écoute. 

_**oOoOoOo**_

_Cette rue, celle où je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois…Mais aujourd'hui, elle me parait plus sombre, plus froide, plus morte._

-Hey toi ! résonne une voix violente. 

Le guitariste se retourne et aperçoit trois silhouettes s'avançant vers lui. L'un d'eux sort un couteau de sa poche et le pointe vers l'immortel en annonçant : 

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?  
-…   
-Réponds nous ! insiste un deuxième. Que fais-tu ici !

Les trois hommes s'avancent rapidement vers Kaoru, qui lui reculait doucement. C'est alors qu'il aperçut que ceux-ci avaient de la drogue. 

-...Ce, c'est vous…  
-C'est nous quoi?  
-…c'est vous….qui l'avez brutalisé…  
-…Ah…tu parles du petit blond.  
- …  
-C'est vrai qu'il était délicieux cet enfant…Il gémissait comme une femme…  
-…   
-…Alors c'est à cause de toi que nous avons perdu notre meilleur client…  
-Tu vas devoir payer… termine un autre en s'approchant.

Le groupe est maintenant collé au violet et commence à caresser son cou avec la lame du couteau. C'est alors qu'une voix grave retenti : 

-Ca suffit maintenant, lâchez le !

Une silhouette fine apparut à l'entrée de l'impasse, le bras tendu et un revolver a la main ; 

-Toi…Que fais-tu ici Tochi ?  
-…Ecartez vous ! Insiste le dénommé Tochi.  
-Mais…   
-J'ai dit écartez vous ! Et dépêchez vous…

L'homme se faisait beaucoup plus menaçant qu'au début et les homme se rangèrent sur le côté pour qu'il puisse s'avancer, vers Kaoru, qui avait baisser la tête. 

-Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment….Sans tenter quoi que soit…On ne sait jamais ce qu'Il peut arriver quand l'homme qui vous prend en otage sait se servir d'un revolver…

L'ange releva tête vers son agresseur ; celui-ci porte une cagoule noire cachant entièrement son visage. Il le saisit par les poignets et l'entraîne hors de la rue sombre.  
Les deux hommes arrivent enfin devant un immeuble dans lequel ils se précipitent avant d'arriver devant une porte rouge. Le guitariste en passe le seuil, sous les ordres de l'homme cagoulé, se retrouvant dans un salon petit et assez désordonné. Le « sauveur », souffrant de chaud, retire immédiatement son sweat et sa cagoule, ne portant plus qu'un haut en coton noir. Ses cheveux courts, d'un bleu nuit intense, caressent doucement sa nuque. Il renverse tous les vêtements et cartons qui couvraient le canapé pour y faire asseoir l'otage. Puis il fouille dans le tiroir de la table base et en sort une corde, avec laquelle il lie les poignets du violet. Puis, timidement, il relève la tête vers Kaoru, dévoilant un visage blanc ; un noir brume couvrant ses paupières et ses lèvres. Il se dirige vers le frigo, puis, revient, deux canettes de bière à la main et s'installe aux côtés du guitariste. Après avoir fini de noire, il ouvre celle de Kaoru et s'assoie sur ses genoux, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche. Lentement, le liquide doré coule dans la gorge du musicien. Après quelques gorgée, le bleu baisse doucement la canetes, avant de le faire boire a nouveau. 

-Et ton nom…Pourrais-je le savoir ? demande-t-il doucement.  
-…   
-Je t'ai juste demandé ton nom…  
-Kaoru…   
-…   
-Et vous…Ils vous appellent 'Tochi'…Mais ce n'est pas votre nom…  
-C'est un diminutif …  
-…   
-Celui de Toshiya.

Ledit Toshiya offre un petit sourire à son otage, avant de pester contre la chaleur. Le jeune homme se met alors torse nu, dévoilant son corps couverts de bandelettes, des hanches jusqu'aux omoplates. Il s'assoie près de guitariste et allumes la télévision. 

zap '…encore pris en flagrant délit, la police décidera…'zap'…plus en plus de dealers …'zapzapzap

L'homme soupir avant de faire écran noir, recommençant à boire. Le violet avait les yeux rivés sur les bandages de son détenteur, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. 

- O …Bon, un morceau de pizza et au lit…  
-°°…

Toshiya se dirige une nouvelle fois vers le frigo et en revient, deux parts du succulent mets à la main, qu'il pose sur la table avant de s'assoire près de son otage. 

-Allez, ouvre la bouche…Voilà…  
-Hum…

Le guitariste laisse l'autre homme le nourrir. Sentant ses doigts glisser sur sa langue, le violet éprouvait un léger malaise et tremblait chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait. 

_Mon corps et mon cœur réagissent seuls, sans que je sache pourquoi…pourtant, je n'éprouve rien pour lui, alors pourquoi cette réaction ? Pourquoi mon corps tremble à chacun de tes contacts ? Je sens comme un sentiment de similitude…que je ne peux expliquer._

-…Ca va ? Tu…tu trembles comme une feuille…  
-…-.-…   
- porte la main a son front …Hum, tu sembles fiévreux…attends.

Le bleu délie les poignets de l'ange pour le mettre torse nu, c'est alors qu'il s'arrête sur le tatouage qui couvre son dos. Il le caresse du bout des ongles, faisant circuler en Kaoru un courant si chaud qu'il en frissonne. 

-…On dirait les ailes d'un ange…  
-…° °  
- caressecaresse  
-…en effet, ce sont des ailes d'ange…  
-…elles sont …magnifiques…

Pendant un long moment, le mortel caressa le dos du violet. Puis il lui rattache doucement les mains avant de le faire descendre du canapé pour le transformer en lit Toshiya le grand magicien…Le secret de cette transformation ?? Un clic-clac.Il se dénude entièrement et s'étend entres les drap, éteignant la lumière tandis que Kaoru s'assoie sur un chaise à proximité. 

-…pose une main sur le canapé…Allez, viens te coucher.  
-…0.0   
-Viens…je ne vais rien te faire. Alors viens vite dormir…

L'immortel s'allonge près du bleu, qui l'installe plus confortablement avant de le couvrir du drap. 

_**oOoOoOo**_

bruitbruit   
- - …-O-…hum…

Le guitariste s'était réveillé au son de notes extrêmement graves. Son 'ami' était assis au bord du lit et caressait les cordes de sa basse avec passion. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du musicien, qui s'aperçut alors de son réveil. 

-… Pardon de t'avoir réveillé…  
-…Non attend !  
-…°°   
-…Joue encore…s'il te plait…  
-…

L'homme sourit, avant de se pencher à nouveau sur son instrument et se met à jouer, sous le regard admiratif de son otage. Une fois sa démonstration terminée, Toshiya repose son appareil et regarde son otage : 

-Alors, te sens-tu aptes à me juger ?  
-…Je…   
-sourire   
-C'était incroyable…  
-

Le bassiste esquisse un petit sourire avant de faire déjeuner le guitariste. 

-…   
-Dis moi ?  
-…hum…   
-Comment ça se fait que l'on t'ait trouvé là-bas…   
-…

Kaoru ne répondit pas mais enfouit son visage au creux de ses mains ; il repensait à la personne qu'il avait croisée ce jour, ou plutôt cette nuit là. Un être qui avec seulement besoin de tendresse, d'affection et de Sa protection. Voyant des larmes apparaître au coin de ses yeux, Toshiya s'approche de lui et caresse doucement sa joue. 

-…Pardon…je, je ne voulais pas éveiller un souvenir enfouit…  
-…i-i…   
- serreserre  
-…l-l   
-O-O''

Le bleu s'écarte vivement du détenu, rougissant, avant qu'ils ne finissent de manger. Puis il délie ses poignets et passe un coton alcoolisé sur les marques rouges, laissées par le frottement des cordes. 

-Je vais en ville, j'ai deux, trois choses à régler…   
-…   
-…Je ne t'attache pas…Je te fais confiance…  
-Tochi…   
-…Si tu pars, je te retrouverais...mieux vaut rester ici bien sagement.

Le bassiste sorti, un léger sourire se lisant sur ses lèvres. Le guitariste se retrouvant seul, il ne savait que faire, s'enfuir, et perdre toute chance de découvrir l'origine de ses battements de cœur lorsqu'il est avec lui, ou rester ? 

-…soupir

Il saisit la pile de linge qui trônait sur la chaise, et commence à tout plier, humant le parfum que le vêtement portent. 

-…bruit C'est moi ! Je suis rentré…  
-…Zz -.-  
-…Kaoru ?

Le bleu découvrit son otage, allongé sur le bord du lit, la télécommande à la main, dormant doucement. Après l'avoir déshabillé, il le prend alors dans ses bras, afin de le caller sous les couvertures puis se dénude à son tour. 

-…   
-dodo   
-…Et mince…

Le jeune homme s'était assis près du violet et caressait doucement son cou, puis son torse. Il dégage les mèches qui cachant le visage de Kaoru et passe doucement la main sur sa joue. 

_Tes lèvres remuent, des larmes coulent sans cesse…Qui est-elle, pour te manquer autant? Kaoru, dit moi ce qu'est aimer, moi qui n'ai jamais sus le sens de ce terme…puisque personne ne m'a jamais appris ce que c'était qu'aimer, et être aimer… __  
_

- Shi…Shinya…  
-… (  
-..Shinya…pleurs

Le guitariste avait saisit les doigts qui se baladaient sur sa joue et les serre doucement. Puis, dans une inconscience profonde mais délicieuse, enlace tendrement Toshiya qui l'imite aussitôt. Le violet murmure le nom de l'être aimé, se blottissant contre le torse du bassiste, qui renforce lentement son étreinte. 

oOoOoOo

- …soupire  
-….….…   
- Kaoru…  
-…O.O'' To-toshiya? Mais qu'est ce que je fiche dans ses bras... et nu en plus…Les accolades ci contre figurent les pensées des persos  
-…c.c …  
-Eh…Toshiya ?  
-…Pardon…Je…c'est moi qui t'ai enlacer…  
-…00'…Tochi…   
-…larmes Tu pleurais, quand je suis arrivé. Tu l'appelais…silence Il doit abominablement te manquer…  
-Tochi, je…OO

L'ange se plia en deux, grimaçant et gémissant. 

-Kaoru !!  
-Gnn …   
-Kaoru qu'est ce…

Le dos de l'immortel s'arrondit violement, libérant six parures de plumes d'un noir étincelant. 

-Kaoru…   
-Toshiya…je …  
-Elles…ces ailes…

Le mortel se jette dans les bras de son ami, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Les bandes de tissus qui cernent son corps se déchirèrent pour laisser se déployer deux paires d'ailes aussi noires que belles. 

-Kaoru ! Oh Kaoru…  
-…   
-J'ai….les mêmes…Oh Kaoru-u-u-u…  
-Chut…c'est fini.  
-Les tiennes, elles sont…si belles…  
-Merci….Les tiennes aussi, sont magnifiques…  
-serre J'ai eu si peur….Quand je les ai vues pousser ! Je… j'avait peur d'être le seul… 

_Des larmes coulent le long de mon visage et se mêlent aux tiennes…Toshiya, je comprends maintenant pourquoi je sentais cette chaleur chaque fois que tu me touchais….Je ressentais, au plus profond de ton âme, l'ange qui sommeillait en toi…celui que j'attendais, avec qui je partagerais enfin Eden… _

Après une longue étreinte, Kaoru efface doucement les dernières larmes du bassiste avant d'annoncer: 

-Allez, viens…  
-…   
-Il est temps d'y aller. N'aies pas peur.  
-Mais Kaoru…  
-Il te suffit de battre des ailes…

L'archange prend son disciple par la main et l'entraîne vers la fenêtre : 

-Allez…Bats des ailes !!!  
- …   
-C'est ça, doucement…  
-Kaoru…Kaoru j'y arrive pas !  
-Ouvre les yeux…  
-.O…regarde   
-Viens, viens…Je vais te montre…comme l'Eden est magnifique…

Le jeune homme bat des ailes, puis panique, voyant le vide au dessous de lui et cesse de battre des ailes. 

-Kaoru je tombe !  
-Mais non idiot ! Je te tiens… alors bats des ailes !!...T'es lourd tu sais !  
-Ne me lâche pas !!!  
-Mais non ! Mais bat des ailes bon sang ! Tes main glissent !   
-J'y arrive pas ! Kaoru !  
-Mais si, allez, dépêches-toi... '  
-… concentration…-°   
-Tu vois, tu y arrives…  
-…°°coup d'œil OO…Quoi ! On est à cette hauteur là… Y'a du vide en dessous…  
-Non, c'est bon….Voilà, bat des ailes…Je te tiens…

L'archange bouge alors ses grands appendices noirs et se laisse porter par le Vent, souriant riant. Les deux amis s'envolent alors vers le Paradis, emportant avec eux toutes traces d leur existence. 

**Owari ****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Shû-Chan

**Titre de la fanfic**___Au plus profond de tes ténèbres_

**du chapitre :** _**Douceur immaculée**_

**Genre :** UA x Shonen-ai

**Persos :** Kaoru ; Métatron ; Raphaël ; Shinya.

**Pairing :** Kaoru x Shinya

**Disclaimeur** : Aucun de tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient ! Bouhouhouh…mis à part Kaoru, qui est mon mamour Non Officiel…heureusement que je me console avec mon imagination…--'(je commence à en avoir marre de répéter sans cesse la même chose)

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Un petit retour sur le couple KoaxShin-Chan et l'arrivée du beau, du séduisant Raphaël

_**Douceur Immaculée**_

-NON !!!

Le guitariste vient de se réveiller, au beau milieu de son bain. Le liquide frappe sagement son corps tandis qu'il s'assoie, pleurant, la tête sur les genoux.

-Tiens donc, Kaoru…

-Vas t'en…

- ...Tu le sais pourtant, que rester dans ces bains trop longtemps te fais tourner la tête…

-…

-…Regarde toi! Tu es déjà extrêmement chaud…

Malgré les moqueries de l'archange, Kaoru ne répondait pas et se refermait d'avantage sur lui. Métatron s'avance alors doucement vers lui et annonce ironiquement :

-J'ai appris qu'à deux reprises, tu était descendu sur Terre. C'est bien, descends encore plus bas, et tu trouveras ta véritable place…

Fou de rage, le musicien bouscule violemment son 'frère' et sort de la pièce en courant, le visage caché derrière ses mains, laissant derrière lui un homme riant ouvertement.

-ris Mon pauvre Kaoru, un jour je te dégoûterais de cet endroit...Tu désireras le quitter, pour ne plus jamais y revenir…

pleurspleurs

-Sempai ?

Toshiya cherchait son ami et, guidé par le bruit incessant de tristes sanglots, le trouva sur son lit, effondré.

-Kaoru…Kaoru, est-ce que ça va ?

-…Pardon…mais j'avais si peur…j'avais si froid…

-Kaoru-Sama…

Le bleu s'avance timidement vers le guitariste et l'enlace tendrement, callant son visage sur son épaule et couvrant sa nuque de caresses. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, l'ange noir se tourne alors face à lui et saisit son visage, lacéré de larmes noires. Celui-ci éclate alors en sanglots sourds, posant son visage sur son épaule.

-Tochi…J'ai eu si peur…

-Chut…Calme toi…

-…hum…

-Chut…Doucement…

Le bassiste caresse le dos nu du maître des Anges Noirs, qui sèche peu à peu ses larmes. Le petit anges blond fait alors son apparition est volette jusqu'à eux :

-Bonjour …annonce le bleu en souriant, qui es-tu toi ?

-détourne la tête Coucou toi…

- '

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici…

-° °… ??

-…Tu vois, lui c'est Toshiya… Lui aussi a les ailes noires.

-….

-Mais dis moi Kaoru ? Reprend-il en caressant la chevelure du bambin souriant, qui est cet ange si souriant ?

-…C'est un petit ange qui défie son maître en me rendant visite. Répond doucement le guitariste, caressant à son tour les crins blonds du garçon. C'est gentil d'être venu me voir, ça me fait plaisir…mais, il faut que tu retournes chez toi…

- i…

-Non pas que je n'ai pas envie de te voir, mais en ce moment…

Le blond posé un doigt sur les lèvres de son ami, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à en dire d'avantage. Il l'embrasse doucement sur le front avant de s'éloigner, sous le regard inquiet de Kaoru. 

-Métatron ?  
-Oui, c'est le seigneur de l'Eden…Et il me considère comme le Satan, m'interdisant tout contact avec un ange blanc…   
-…Il ne risque rien ?  
-Tant que Métatron et ses sbires ne l'observent pas continuellement, non...  
-Et…Si jamais il le découvrait…

Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui pourrai se passer… 

-Ah tu n'oses pas… Hum…Je vais te laisser baigner encore un peu dans ta douleur, après quoi, je m'occuperais de ce petit trop espiègle…

L'archange frôle la surface de l'eau de la fontaine, qui se ride doucement, laissant à nouveau apparaître son reflet. 

-Maître…   
-Ah…Raphaël…Que me vaut cette visite, mon bel ange ?

Un homme assez jeune, grand, de longs cheveux tombant sur son visage se tenait entre deux colonnes. 

-Nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé Gabrielle… Nous continuons nos recherches sur Terre…  
-Bien, continues de surveiller le petit muet, plus il sera complice de ce Démon, plus grande sera sa douleur…  
-Bien…

Le jeune homme tourne le dos à son ami, faisant voler ses longues mèches brunes. Mais il s'arrête un instant et risque : 

-...Ne va-t-il pas en souffrir lui aussi ?  
-Si...mais il l'aura mérité…après tout, j'avait formellement interdit d'approcher Kaoru… Cet homme est impur, et il a déjà réussi à trouver un disciple…  
-Et je pense que ce ne sera pas le seul…  
- …bien, vas maintenant.

Le brun s'incline doucement avant de disparaître, se dirigeant lentement vers les bains en soupirant. Il dénoue sa toge et se glisse dans l'eau transparente, parsemée de pétales. Du bout du doigt, il caresse doucement son auréole, poussant un long soupir de lassitude, avant de nager jusqu'à la table centrale et de s'y allonger.

-……  
-Toshiya…  
-Hum…   
-As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un ?

Le bassiste s'arrête de masser les épaules de son supérieur et marque un silence gêné : 

-Non. Et jamais personne ne m'a aimé…ce n'étaient que de petites amourettes d'enfance…  
-… soupire  
-Et toi, si tu me pauses la question…Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Un silence s'installe entre les deux homme, Kaoru rougit, entortillant ses mèches violettes autours de son index. 

-Je…je ne sais pas…Mais quand je pense à lui, j'ai froid, je tremble…Sa chaleur et son corps me manquent.  
-sourire amusé♥   
-…Non…c'est pas la peine que je te raconte ça.  
-Si si, vas-y…

Le guitariste ne répond pas, il se lève et endosse un peignoir pour s'asseoir dans un coin éloigné. Toshiya rie sagement, et le rejoint aussitôt, l'enlaçant affectueusement. 

-Pardon d'insister… murmure-t-il, Mais je te vois pleurer chaque soir, serrant les draps contre toi. Tu les serres tellement fort… Je ne t'entends pas, mais je sais que tu l'appelles, pleurant en silence…  
-…larmes

-Pardon …Il doit trop te manquer pour que tu le pleurs ainsi...

-J'ai tellement peur qu'il m'ai oublié… Je sais qu'on a promis, mais…J'ai si peur…

-Ca fait combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus ?

-Le temps ici n'a pas de limite, mais j'ai appris à le compter….Ca fait six mois terrestres que l'on s'est quittés.

-…Tu ne crois pas qu'il doit t'attendre ?

-…

-Allez…Vas le voir…je ne supporte pas de te voir te détruire ainsi …

-Mais…Et s'il m'avait oublié…

-Je pense que c'est impossible...Si votre complicité est aussi forte que ton amour pour lui, il est clair qu'il doit t'attendre…

Le guitariste souri et enlace son ami, avant de s'envoler pour le monde mortel où demeure cet être cher à son cœur.

_**oOoOoOo**_

L'Ange noir est enfin devant l'appartement de l'homme qu'il pleurait, son cœur bats lorsque la poignée de la porte, à laquelle il venait de frapper, tourne lentement, dans un bruit de fer.

-Shin-…

-Salut, je peux t'aider ?

Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, essuyant un verre.

-…Vous …Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'est devenu la personne qui habitait ici ?

-Shinya… ?

-Oui…Que, qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-Eh bien je…

La femme avait baissé la tête et fit finalement entrer l'étranger. Elle l'emmène jusqu'à une porte que Kaoru reconnut tout de suite, puisqu'il était lui-même passé derrière.

-Allez-y, vous pouvez entrer…Je vous laisse seuls.

-Merci…

Le violet entre alors timidement dan la chambre ; la première chose qu'il entend sont les « bips » réguliers des machines qui entourent son amour. Puis, il le voit, lui, relié à chacun des appareils hospitaliers et tombe alors à genoux sur le sol, en larme.

_Mon cœur me brûle…Shinya, pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? J'ai tellement mal que mon corps en est secoué et tremble de peur….Mon visage est lacéré de larmes. Je te vois, allongé sur ce lit, les paupières closes, ton souffle emprisonné par ce masque et tous ces fils, qui te lient à ces machines rythmant ta vie… Cette vision de toi, couvert de pansements m'horrifie…J'ai tellement peur...Shinya, dis-moi que tu vis…_

Le guitariste tremble violemment, ses tenant les côtes et étant secoué de spasmes. Il se précipite hors de la chambre, mais s'effondre en plein milieu du couloir. La jeune fille accourt pour le relever et l'installe sur le sofa avant de lui proposer à boire. Le guitariste accepte, avant qu'elle ne le laisse seul.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'archange avait séché ses larmes, sas s'être entièrement calmé. Il buvait et avalait doucement chaque gorgée, avant que la femme prenne la parole.

-Ca va mieux ?

- secoue la tête

-…

-Dites moi…

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Shinya…

-Eh bien, nous ne le savons pas vraiment…En fait, avec des amies, nous nous promenions, et l'avons trouvé, étalé sur le sol, au pied d'une fenêtre ouverte au troisième étage. Il avait la respiration haletante, et étant en larme. Du sang s'écoulait de tout son corps tremblait vivement. Nous nous sommes approchées de lui et avons commencé à lui parler pour qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas.

-…

-Mais quand nous avons décidé de l'emmener à l'hôpital, il à refuser de toutes ses forces d'y aller. Il se débattait, et hurlait… 'Non non ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! Laissez moi, je veux rentrer chez moi ! S'il revenait et qu'il ne me trouvait pas…Je vous en prie…ramenez moi chez moi…Je veux être là quand il reviendra…'

-…°°

-Et tout cela en versant les plus belles larmes du monde. Mais le plus bizarre, c'était cette chose qu'il serrait et protégeait au creux de ses mains. Nous ne l'avons pas vue tout de suite, mais il s'agissait d'une magnifique plume noire…

-Une …Plume noire…

-Humhum…Ah, j'envie la personne qu'il attend ardemment. Un amour comme celui-ci ne cours pas les rues.

-OO

- ?

-Shi...Nya…

Le violet se lève et se dirige lentement vers le batteur, qui se trouvait debout, appuyé à une barre de fer à laquelle pendait un liquide perfuseur. Il s'était séparé des machines et souriant doucement, versant de petites larmes cristallines. Les deux hommes marchaient l'un vers l'autre, sous le regard attendri de la jeune femme. Mais voyant que le blond allait tombe, Kaoru se précipite vers lui et le rattrape.

-Kao...Ru…

L'ange noir pose un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Puis, ils se regardent intensément avant que Kaoru ne verses de nouvelles larmes. Puis, timidement, ils joignent leurs lèvres, puis leurs langues, sentant les goûts se manger.

-Kaoru…Je …

-Ne dis rien...Mais embrasse moi encore…

- murmure Koibito…

Les deux amoureux unissent à nouveau leurs lèvres, qui se caressent amoureusement.

-Allez, je te ramène dans ta chambre.

-Tu restes avec moi ?

-Mais bien sûr ! termine le musicien en serrant le plus jeune dans ses bras.

C'est accompagné de l'infirmière que les amoureux se dirigent vers la chambre du blond. La jeune femme endosse alors un manteau avant de partir, confiant le malade au guitariste qui la remercie doucement. Kaoru salut la jeune femme avant de refermer la porte pour allonger Shinya sur son lit.

-Kaoru…

-Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur…

Kaoru caressait les lèvres du batteur, qui caressait le bout de ses doigts avec la langue.

_Non, ce n'était pas une erreur de penser que ce serait toi… Nos cœurs battent ensemble, nos sourires sont les mêmes… Je suis le seul qui puisse te caresser, te toucher. Tu es le seul à comprendre ma douleur, tout comme je suis le seul à pouvoir Comprendre la tienne. Mais combien de temps vais je devoir attendre pour que tu me rejoigne enfin ? Combien de temps vais je devoir canaliser cet amour ? _

-Kao-Chan ?

-Hum…

-Tu as l'air pensif…Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si, si…Je repensais seulement à la première fois que je t'ai vu.

- rie Moi qui pensais que tu m'avait oublié…

-…

-C'est vrai... Il y a tellement de gens mieux que moi…

-Shinya...

Le violet s'assoie près du batteur et se penche sur lui pour couvrir son cou de baisers amoureux.

-N'importe qui serais mieux que toi, c'est vrai…Mais il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse. Les autres n'existent pas…

-Koibito...

Le batteur attire le violet contre lui, afin de l'étreindre tendrement, caressent sa nuque avant amour.

-Kaoru… Tu vas rester combien de temps avec moi ?

-Le temps qu'il faudra pour te voir à nouveau debout…

Le guitariste déploie lentement ses ailes, sa main glisse sous le t-shirt de blond et se balade gentiment sur son torse. Le jeune homme l'imite aussitôt, passant amoureusement ses pouces sur es tétons de l'ange.

-Shinya…

-Attends…déshabille moi…

Le guitariste sépare alors doucement les boutons, un à un, puis couvre son buste de caresses. Le blond frissonne, il se sent si bien à ses côtés, ses ailes les caressent doucement ses côtes, le faisant rire doucement.

-Kaoru…

-Vi ?

-Est-ce qu'un jour, tu pourras me jouer de la guitare, pour moi tout seul ?

- embrasse Je l'aurais fais, même sans que tu me le demande…

Voyant le blond tendre les lèvres, l'Ange Noir avance sa joue pour qu'elle les rencontre. Puis, Shinya baille doucement, et se blotti contre les genoux de son amour.

-C'est l'heure de dormir…Allez, pousse toi un peu…

-…

Le violet tire les rideaux, avant de se déshabiller dans la pénombre, ne laissant apparaître que les contours de sa silhouette. Le blond l'invite alors près de lui et commence à masser ses épaules. Le guitariste sens ses main fouler sa peau, il en frémis et soupir le bien être.

-Heu Kaoru…Ma cicatrice me démange...Tu veux bien desserrer les bandages ?

-Oui…Allez, tourne toi …

Doucement, Kaoru détache la bande blanche qui cernait le corps de batteur, qui allume sa lampe de chevet.

-OO…

Le regard du l'ange se mit aussitôt à briller lorsqu'il vit la grande cicatrice qui barrait l'abdomen de l'enfant. Voyant celui de Shinya, Kaoru s'empresse de l'enlacer, doucement, au niveau de la taille et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien, il la caresse juste du bout des doigts, couvrant sa peau blanche de baisers.

-Allez, allonge toi…

Le blond s'allonge alors sur le dos et pousse la couverture au bord du lit. Il tend alors doucement les bras, invitant l'immortel à se blottir contre lui. Kaoru s'étend alors doucement sur le corps frêle du batteur, avant d'éteindre la lumière, les plongeant dans une obscurité excitante.

-…Ton corps est si chaud…Je l'aime tant.

-… embrasse son téton …Allez…Je te rebranche ou…

-Non, c'est bon, comme tu es avec moi, tout ira bien.

-Bon. Oyasumi nasai…koibito…

-Toi aussi.

Les deux hommes se serrent chaleureusement l'un contre l'autre et de tardent pas à s'endormir.

_**oOoOoOo**_

-…Kao-ru…

Le violet sentait le corps de son ami trembler contre sa peau :

-Shinya !! Shinya !

-Kaoru ! Je, j'ai froid…

-Shinya ! rallume Shinya ! Dis moi ce que je dois faire ! Shinya

-Kaoru...Kao…Ru…

Le batteur n'arrivait plus à parler et tremblait violement dans les bras de l'archange, qui commençait à paniquer. Ne sachant quoi faire, il attrapait les fils un à un et les branchait là où avait l'air d'aller ; mais en vain, rien de marchait. Il sent les doigts fins du batteur s'enfoncer dans son épaule et s'excitait de plus en plus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais m'occuper de toi !

-tremble

- Non ! Shinyaa ! larme Non Shinya ne meurs pas...Allez, ouvres les yeux !

Pourquoi… pourquoi pensait-il soudain à la mort ? Pourquoi avait-il soudain aussi peur ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. C'est alors que, dans ses bras tremblants, le corps du blond ne bougeât plus. Pris de panique, Kaoru l'allonge sur le dos et dépose sa bouche sur la sienne ; afin de lui offrir son souffle. Mais il avait posé la main sur son cœur, et n'avait sentit aucun battement. Une larme coule le long de sa joue avant qu'il ne serre contre lui le corps de son amour, versant d'innombrables larmes.

Soudain, une étreinte…un souffle…des caresses et …Sa voix qui l'appelle.

-Kaoru ?

Le guitariste relève la tête et sourit voyant son amour éveillé, paré de magnifiques appendices.

-…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…

Le plus âgé détache lentement une plume de l'aile de Shinya et la lui tend, les yeux larmoyants.

-Non…Pas cette couleur ! NON !

Le batteur s'effondre dans les bras de l'Ange Noir, qui l'enlace fortement, ne cessant de l'embrasser.

_Comment ai-je pus espérer ? Comment ai-je pus penser que lui, si doux…si pur…si fragile, me rejoindrais… Ses ailes sont aussi blanches que la neige immaculée… Pourquoi le seul être que je puisse aimer n'est pas mien ? Mon cœur se fend deux. Qu'est ce qui m'a permis d'espérer…Moi qui, d'innombrables fois, ai rêver de lui…_

-Kaoru…Pourquoi elles ne sont pas comme les tiennes ?

-…

-Kaoru-u-u-u…

Les deux hommes se serraient ardemment, pleurant cet amour perdu.

_**¤« Raphaël ! Vas chercher Michaël et Uriel…Et partez pour la Terre… »¤**_

-Kaoru ! Je ne veux pas…pas ça…

Alors que le blond se blottissait contre le guitariste, la fenêtre s'ouvre brusquement, laissant entrer trois êtres androgynes aux ailes purement immaculées.

-Kaoru…Ne…ne les laisse pas…

-Non…Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

Shinya était pendu au cou de Kaoru, tous les deux avaient les yeux rivés sur les visiteurs.

-Toi, annonce l'un des hommes, pointant l'Ange Noir du doigt.

-Non ! Laissez le tranquille !

-Shinya… glisse le musicien.

-Kaoru écarte toi ! reprend le roux.

-Non ! hurle le blond.

-KAORU !!!!

-Doucement Michaël…intervient le brun

Ledit Michaël s'écarte après avoir craché au visage du guitariste en riant. Le plus gracieux des trois hommes s'agenouille près des amoureux et interpelle le blond d'une voix douce :

-Shinya…

- se blottis contre Kaoru

-Shinya n'aies pas peur…Je ne te veux aucun mal…Seulement, nous t'attendions…

- . obstiné …

-Allez, regarde moi…

Le batteur lève timidement la tête vers Raphaël qui passe doucement la main sur sa joue.

-…allez, ça va aller …

-Pourquoi vous venez me chercher moi ?

-…Parce que nous t'attendions depuis longtemps...Gabriel…

-Mais je ne suis pas Gabriel !

-Tu portes les quatre ailes divines. Seul un archange est en mesure d'en hériter. Et le seul archange que nous attendions, c'est toi.

-Mais…Vous avez des auréoles rayonnantes ! Et pas moi ? Comment pouvez vous affirmer que c'est bien moi ?

-L'auréole de Gabrielle te sera remise lors de la Grande Cérémonie… Devant toute l'assemblée des anges.

Les deux amoureux s'étreignent fortement, sous le regard attristé de l'archange. Dans leur coin, les deux autres immortels grimaçaient :

-Tu crois qu'il va accepter ?

-Je l'espère…Sinon, Métatron va nous faire une syncope…

Raphaël et Shinya se lève et se dirigent vers les deux autre anges, bientôt rejoints par Kaoru. De longues et fines larmes coulaient le long des joues du batteur, qui serrait sa main de son amour dans la sienne.

-Shinya à accepter de nous suivre…Kaoru va nous escorter jusqu'à la grande porte…

Les cinq archanges s'envolent pour le royaume des Cieux. Une fois arrivé devant le grand portail blanc où les attendais Métatron, les deux hommes se tiennent à distance pour s'étreindre doucement.

_Juste tes lèvres fines posées sur les miennes, comme ça…Mes mains courrant sur ta peau claire, les tiennes caressant mes joues…La douceur de ta langue contre la mienne. Tu es si près de moi, mais en même temps si loin Tiens, il fait son comme back celui là°°… _

Puis, doucement, le blond prend son amoureux par la main et ils se dirigent vers l'Archange, qui salut gracieusement le nouvel arrivant.

-Alors c'est toi, celui que nous attendions.

-…acquiesce

-Bienvenue parmi nous baise sa main…Demain, nous aurons l'honneur d'accueillir tous les anges du Royaume de l'Eden blanc, pour la cérémonie de ton couronnement.

-A ce propos, commence Raphaël, Ce jeune homme aimerait que Kaoru soit là lors de la cérémonie…

-Kaoru !

-Je vous en supplie ! annonce le batteur, les yeux remplis de larmes, Laissez le venir…

-… 

-Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas…Mais je vous supplie d'accepter ma demande…

Le jeune homme était à genoux et tenant des ses main les pans de la robe blanche de Métatron. Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, il le fit lever pour l'emmener à l'intérieur du domaine et ordonna que l'on en ferme les grilles. Ce fut le brun qui s'en occupe, mais voyant que l'Ange Noir s'éloignait, il l'interpella. Kaoru se retourna et vois le jeune homme s'avancer vers lui.

-Ecoute ? Je ne te promets rien…Mais je vais essayer de faire en sorte pour qui puisse être à lors du couronnement de Gabriel.

-Hum…

-…Hum, je…Je viendrais te chercher pour confirmer.

Les deux anges se saluèrent avant que l'homme blanc ne referme entièrement la grille dorée.

**Owari**


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Shû-Chan

Titre du chapitre : Mélancolie

Genre : UA x Shonen-ai

Persos : Kaoru ; Shinya ; Métatron et ses sbires ainsi que le peuple angélique

Pairing : Kaoru x Shinya

Disclaimeur : Aucun de tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient ! Bouhouhouh…mis à part Kaoru, qui est mon mamour Non Officiel…heureusement que je me console avec mon imagination…--'(je commence à en avoir marre de répéter sans cesse la même chose)

Petit mot de l'auteur : arf... cette fic n'est qu'une suite et un enchaînement de tragédies. Bonne lecture »

_**Mélancolie**_

Le guitariste dormait à poings fermés, couvert d'un léger drap cachant son corps nu. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent au son de la voix de Raphaël, qui venait d'entrer dans l'Eden Interdit. Le guitariste s'assoit, prêt à accueillir son « ami ».

-Pardonne moi, annonce-t-il en nouant le drap autour de sa taille, je ne suis pas encore prêt.

-Ce n'est pas grave…Je viens seulement vous porter cela…

Le brun tend lentement un tissu sombre à Kaoru, qui le saisit en s'interrogeant.

-Métatron à accepter que vous fassiez partie de la foule…Mais il ordonne que vous portiez cette toge…

- … !!

-…Je suis sincèrement désolé…La cérémonie se déroulera là où vous savez, à l'aube.

C'est dans un tourbillon de plume silencieux que l'archange s'envole pour l'autre Paradis. Le musicien le regarde s'éloigner tandis que son unique ami entre dans la pièce. Il sent ses lèvres se poser sur sa joue avant que Toshiya ne s'assoie sur le lit en le regardant déplier sa toge. Il observe attentivement le tissu noir, déchiré et paré de perles rouges.

-Kaoru…s'interroge le plus jeune.

-…Pardonne moi Shinya…

Il jette rageusement son vêtement sur le lit avant de se jeter lui-même dans les bras du bassiste, de fines larmes courant sur ses joues. Celui-ci le berce doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et sèche ses sanglots.

-…Je… Je ne peux pas y aller… Je ne veux pas affronter son regard brûlant de plaisir ! Pas devant Shinya…

-…Kaoru…

Les deux être plumés de noir se serrait doucement, en silence, avec pour seule musique, le battement violent du cœur du plus âgé.

-Voilà…Tu es superbe… Il ne te reste plus qu'à endosser ta traîne et ce sera parfait.

Le nouvel archange se lève et son serviteur dépose sur ses épaules un immense drap doré. Shinya porte une toge blanche, immaculée, brodée d'argent sur le bord des manches. Son visage est légèrement maquillé, ses yeux fins étant soulignés d'un grand trait rose et ses lèvres ornées d'un rouge sang intense. De longues et fines nattes descendent le long de son cou… Il est magnifique, mais pourtant, sur son visage, ne se lit que la tristesse.

oOoOoOo

Les grandes portes de métal dorées s'ouvrent lentement, l'archange habillé de soie s'avance doucement, deux séraphins jumeaux portant glorieusement sa cape. Il s'avance, son regard se portant sur la foule. Mais il ne le trouve pas.

Tous ces êtres à plumes blanches, qui me regardent, ils se prosternent à mon passage, me sourient…Mais ce n'est pas d'eux, ni de leurs sourires que j'ai besoin. C'est de Toi, Toi que je ne vois pas…J'ai beau chercher éperdument tes grandes ailes noires, ta peau si blanche…. Tu n'es pas là. Kaoru, pourquoi? Seuls ton visage, ton sourire et ton regard posé sur moi m'auraient donné le courage d'affronter cet événement.

Seul, nu dans son lit, comme un enfant qui pleure, Kaoru serre le drap blanc contre son corps.

_  
Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui fais-tu ça, à lui, qui ne me reverra jamais…Pourquoi le fais-tu souffrir, alors que tout est ma faute… Son cœur est plus fragile que le mien, il se brisera si tu continues à le torturer ainsi… Alors, ne le touche pas…_

L'Ange Noir pleure, pleure tellement qu'il ne compte plus les larmes qu'il verse. Il se recroqueville serrant son drap de soie comme le corps du jeune archange, dont il ne tarde pas à sentir les douces caresses. Il relève alors la tête vers le batteur, emmitouflé dans un tissu de soie rouge et s'empresse d'embrasser la seule partie émergente de son corps. Les lèvres s'unissent alors en un long et ardent baiser, avant que Kaoru ne pose sa tête sur son épaule, le serrant violement. 

-…Hhh Gabriel…Mon Gabriel, mon ange…  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…   
-Je t'en pris, reste avec moi…Ne part pas …Shinya…

Des larmes cristallines viennent se joindre à celles du guitariste, qui les essuie en les couvrant d'un baiser. 

-Kaoru… Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu?  
-…Je te demande pardon… Je ne pouvais pas…

Le blond essuie les larmes de son amour, avant de le découvrir et de l'imiter, se dévoilant à sa vue. 

-Je ne voulais pas y être sans toi… Je veux que tu sois avec moi, que tu marches à mes côtés…  
-… l-l…   
-Je t'aime Kaoru...

Ledit Kaoru s'empare d'une natte du séraphin, fait glissé ses doigts le long de la tresse de crins et la porte enfin à ses lèvres. 

-…Tu es tellement chaud, tellement tremblant….Et, si beau…  
-Kaoru…je t'en prie, viens avec moi…  
-…  
-S'il te plait…

Les ongles de Métatron claquaient impatiemment sur le bras de son trône. 

-Comment a-t-il pu oser…Partir…Et désobéir à mes ordres…  
-Le revoilà !  
-…Comment!

L'archange suprême se lève d'un bond et l'aperçu enfin. Le futur archange s'avance fièrement, tenant à son bras, la main blanche du guitariste. Le blond rayonnait de bonheur, de petites larmes coulant le long de son visage levé et souriant. Tandis que Raphaël, souriant, se lève pour se prosterner. Métatron et les deux autres séraphins contenaient leur rage. Une fois les deux homes arrivés devant le Seigneur, Kaoru se prosterne avant d'embrasser Gabriel et de s'agenouiller près de lui. Le grand blond se lève et se dirige d'un pas mal assuré vers Shinya, qui s'était agenouillé et avait porté ses mains en croix à ses lèvres. Sa voix s'élève alors dans le silence de l'étendue de coton. 

-… Shinya! Tu as été désigné comme successeur de la défunte archange Gabrielle. Ayant hérité de ses ailes d'une blancheur immaculée, de sa beauté androgyne, tu porteras à présent son nom, ainsi que son auréole. »  
L'archange fait apporter le cercle d'or tandis que Gabriel joint ses mains ensemble et les portes au dessus de sa tête, devant le regard émerveiller de l'Ange Noir.

-Debout, devant l'Assemblée du peuple angélique et devant mes trois archanges, je vais maintenant couronner cet être ailé.

L'auréole flottait entre les mains de l'archange suprême, qui l'amène jusqu'au crâne du blond et la lâche doucement. C'est alors qu'un soupir commun s'élève, avant que la sentence ne soit prononcée. L'homme tend une main que Shinya refuse de saisir. Des ses yeux se mettent à couler des larmes, tandis que son auréole brille et s'illumine. Kaoru comprit alors qu'il n'y avait plus de raison d'espérer. Le blond s'effondre dans ses bras, ils s'étreignent ardemment tandis que de nombreux murmures s'élèvent doucement. 

-Kaoru…Non! Non! Je ne veux pas!

Michaël et Uriel s'empressent de les séparer, mais Shinya se débat, se jette dans les bras du brun. 

-Raphaël…Je l'aime…  
-Gabriel…  
-J'ai pas envie qu'on nous sépare! Kaoru, je t'aime trop…

Voyant la détresse de son amour, Kaoru ne peut s'empêcher de le rejoindre et de le serrer dans ses bras, sous de regard furieux de Métatron. 

-Koibito! Ne me laisse pas!  
-Shinya…  
-Ne l'appelle pas comme cela! Intervient violement Uriel. Je te signal qu'il ne porte plus ce nom!  
-Qu'il soit Gabriel ou Shinya, je m'en fous… La seule chose qui compte, c'est que je l'aime! Il restera toujours le même pour moi! Celui que j'ai aimé, que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours!

Le guitariste était en larmes et serrait désespérément son amoureux contre lui. Les deux archanges les plus proches de leur Seigneur regardaient la scène avec dédain. 

-Ces deux là m'écoeurent… annonce froidement Uriel.   
-…Comment peut-on aimé un être aussi, aussi impure que Kaoru… continue Mikaël.

Le Grand Archange se taisait, mais n'en pensait pas moins et contenait sa colère la plus profonde. Aussi, ils partirent sans rien dire, laissant les deux hommes seuls avec leurs larmes, seul Raphaël était resté avec eux. Il s'avance doucement vers le couple et annonce de sa voix claire: 

-Shinya…Shinya…

Ledit Shinya relève la tête et se dirige lentement vers le brun en essuyant ses larmes. Le brun passe alors doucement le dos de sa main sur sa joue humide. 

-Cesse de pleurer Shinya…  
-Mais je … Je ne reverrais plus jamais Kaoru… Alors que je l'aime tant…  
-Chut… Allons, calme toi, murmure-t-il en saisissant le visage larmoyant de son ami entre ses fines et longues mains, je vais essayer d'arranger tout ça. Je te le promets.  
- i-i…  
-Maintenant vais rejoindre Métatron, je vais en discuter avec Kaoru.

Le blond regarde une dernière fois son compagnon avant de s'envoler dans le bleu du ciel, versant de tristes larmes blanches. Kaoru se lève aussitôt et se dirige vers l'ange blanc, annonçant violement :

-Tu ne risques pas la colère de Métatron si tu restes là ? è-é

-Non, en fait, il m'a même chargé de surveiller tout tes faits et gestes. Mais saches que je suis contre ses agissements…

-…soupir

-Je te promets de veiller sur Shinya…

Le violet sourit amèrement avant de saluer son semblable et s'envoler à son tour pour aller vers les bains.

oOoOoOo

Son corps musclé baigne dans le lait tandis que le long de ses joues glisses de fines larmes noires.

-Tu es là où je m'attendais à te voir !

À la venu de son frère, le guitariste tourne le dos en soupirant.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais l'audace de venir à la cérémonie, annonce-t-il en se glissant dans le bain, surtout sans porter la toge que je t'avais gentiment fait apporter…

-…

-Mais de là à ce que tu porte sa traîne, ha ha ha !

Un sourire cruel s'affiche sur le visage d l'Archange tandis qu'il saisit une éponge. Il s'approche de l'opposé et commence à caresses le haut de son dos, déposant de petits baisers.

-Je commence à en avoir assez baiser de tes petits caprices, annonce-t-il froidement, je trouve que baiser tu prends beaucoup trop de libertés…

-…ah…frissonne

-Tu fais trop de virées sur Terre à mon goût…

- Ar-arrête ça…

-J'ai très mal pris le fait que tu trouves enfin quelqu'un comme toi.

Plus les doigts du blond caressaient la peau du musicien, plus Kaoru ressentait ses paroles cruelles.

- Oh… J'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai dû, à contre cœur, punir le petit muet…

-…Non !

-Et si, ce petit insolent vas payer par ta faute !

L'Ange Noir se retourne alors brusquement et gifle son compagnon.

-Qu'y a-t-il Kaoru ? Tu crois que tu peux te permettre d'aimer quelqu'un ?

-…

- Ton âme n'est pas assez pure pour cela, et elle ne le sera jamais !

Le guitariste ferme violemment les yeux avant de repousser Métatron pour sortir du bain et se précipiter dans sa chambre. Mais dans sa course effrénée et aveugle, il heurte violement Raphaël :

-Rapha… Où est le petit blond !

-Le petit blond ?

-Oui ! Le petit ange muet… J't'en prie ! Dis moi où il est…

Kaoru s'effondre alors dans les bras de son unique ami blanc, pleurant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

_Pourquoi… Pourquoi a-t-il décidé d'ouvrir encore plus les plaies ? Après « elle », il faut qu'il me vole les deux êtres les plus chers à mes yeux… Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de vivre heureux ? Pourquoi ne dois-je que pleurer et souffrir…_

Le brun ressert doucement ses bras autour de la taille de Kaoru et verse à son tour quelques larmes. C'est alors que Mikaël passe à côté d'eux ; ayant vu l'état dans lequel était le Noir, il ne put s'empêcher de lui rire au nez.

-Kaoru...je

-Je ne peux plus… Après Shinya, il faut qu'il me l'enlève… Mais il n'a rien fait ! Il n'a rien fait…Rapha…

- rassaire son étreinte

-Raphaël…Je t'en supplie... éloigne Shinya le plus possible de moi ! Je ne vaux pas qu'il subisse le même sort.

-…

-Je t'en prie… protège le. Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur…Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Voyant le regard emplis de larmes de son ami, Raphaël dépose sur son front Dit moi mon, chou. Tu comptes te taper combien de mes personnages… Niark, c'est vrai, c'est toi qui commande, lui jurant qu'il n'arrivera rien à son amour.

- …Kaoru !!

Le bassiste, qui attendait son ami depuis plus d'une demi-heure, saute sur Kaoru pour l'embrasser, mais celui-ci le repousse violemment avant de se jeter sur son lit, n'ayant pu s'arrêter de pleurer. Il attrape doucement son instrument et ses doigts commencent alors à se balader sur les cordes, produisant des notes qui s'évaporent dans l'air glacial qui souffle sur l'Eden Noir…des notes reflétant ses larmes noires. L'homme n'arrive plus à jouer et fond en larme, pleurant bruyamment. Comprenant la raison de sa détresse, Toshiya s'approche lentement et l'enlace amoureusement, couvrant ses mains de baisers.

_Toutes ces larmes que tu verses, toute cette douleur qui resurgit telle une bête enragée…Tout ce que tu endure en silence… Tu n'es à présent plus que ruines. Mes bras, mes caresses et mes baisers ne suffiront pas à penser cette blessure béante ; Comment ne pas comprendre, ne pas voir le désespoir d'un être brisé, à qui on a arraché le cœur…_

_Comment ne pas souffrir tant cette personne qu'on aime pleure…Kaoru…_

-Toshi…Toshi-ya-a-a-a …

-Je…Calmes toi Kaoru… Je suis là, je te protège…

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faillait protéger ! Mais eux !!!

-…

-Tout est ma faute… Si j'avais su les protéger, on n'en serait pas là… Je ne suis qu'un moins que rien…

Le bassiste passe doucement sa main dans les crins violets de son ami, dépose sur ses lèvres un doux baiser et murmure doucement :

-Je t'en prie…cesse de te rabaisser ainsi, ou tu finiras par te détruire toi-même…

-…Toshiya…

-Écoute…Ce n'est pas le moment de te dévaloriser ! Plus tu réagis de la sorte, plus Métatron sera satisfait d'avoir touché ton point sensible ! Alors ressaisit-toi !

Furieux d'avoir entendu de tels propos, le guitariste se lève et bouscule violement son disciple.

-Comment oses-tu me dire ça ! Comment peux-tu croire que je vais faire comme si de rien n'était !

-Allons…

-Non ! Il n'y a pas de allons ! Tu ne peux pas savoir le mal que j'endure ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de perdre celui qu'on aime pour le voir rejoindre son ennemi !

-Kao-

-Et quand on ne sait pas ce qu'est devenu son seul ami ! Tu crois qu'on peut ne pas avoir le cœur brisé avec tout ça ?

-Kaoru…Je…

-On voit bien que tu n'as jamais aimé personne Toshiya… Tu es aussi froid que les sbires de Métatron…Aussi froid que ce démon !

Ce furent les dernières paroles de l'archange avant que, dans un tourbillon de plumes, l'archange furieux ne s'envole, laissant Toshiya seul.

_**Owari**_


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Himitsu Chibi Hana

Titre de la fanfic : _**Au plus profond de tes ténèbres**_

Titre du chapitre : _Parfum de paradis_

Genre : UA x Shonen-ai

Persos : Un beau roux et…un beau blond.

Pairing : x

Disclaimeur : Aucun de tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient ! Bouhouhouh…mis à part Kaoru, qui est mon mamour Non Officiel…Le reste, c'est pour Dame Akira.--'(je commence à en avoir marre de répéter sans cesse la même chose ! combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le dire.)

Petit mot de l'auteur : Ma partie préférée de la fic. Je pense qu'elle plaira au fan du couple TrucxMachin . Arf, c'est aussi la plus mielleuse…mais bon

On fait ce qu'on peu avec ce qu'on a///

Allez, bonne lecture.

_**Parfum De Paradis**_

_Ce parc…Je l'aime tant ! Il est le seul souvenir qui me lit encore à toi… Mon Frère…_

Un jeune homme est là, assis sur un banc, les yeux fermés. Le parc est désert, il est seul sous la neige, sa chevelure flamboyante contrastant magnifiquement avec le paysage blanc. Soudain, une silhouette suspecte attire son attention… elle tourne e rond, cherche encore et encore ….mais quoi ? Lui peut-être ? Le jeune homme n'attend pas plus longtemps et se dirige vers ce corps trouble. Il perçoit alors de petits soupirs saccadés et s'approche de plus en plus. Puis, à travers le rideau de flocon, il devine deux appendices de la même couleur que la neige.

_Non…c'est impossible…Il ne peut pas être…C'est une illusion, rien de plus !_

Le roux se perds dans ses pensées et n'en sort qu'en sentant un étreinte contre lui. L'homme ailé lui avait sauté dessus. Son corps nu tremblait entièrement.

-…Tu…tu as froid…

L'ange ne répondit pas. Il le regarda simplement, les yeux remplis de larmes, et s'évanoui dans ses bras. Le mortel les serra alors autour de sa taille et reste un moment sans rien faire avant de décider de le ramener chez lui.

oOoOoOo

Le séraphin dormait depuis plus d'une heure, étendu sur les couvertures chaudes, ses ailes délicatement repliées sur son dos. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que son « sauveur » l'avait couché. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, trop occupé à détailler chaque ligne de son corps fin. L'ange avait un visage rond et enfantins, de longs cheveux d'or et un corps presque parfait. Le jeune homme soupirait doucement, regardant cet être, qu'il croyait inaccessible. Il avance doucement a main vers son épaule, mais le retire avant d'avoir effleurer la peau blanche du chérubin.

_J'aimerais tant te toucher… toi, l'être pure, mais je ne peux le faire…De peur de te briser. Tu parais si fort, mais à la fois si fragile…inaccessible…_

Le blond avait bougé et tournait maintenant le dos à l'homme. Lui, aussi et silencieux, admire son dos et ses ailes je pense qu'il voit plus ses ailes qu'autre chose, mais bon…, ses hanches dépourvues de draps. C'est alors qu'il s'avance doucement, irrésistiblement attiré par cette peau blanche, et s'assoie à côté de l'immortel. Puis, doucement, il passe la main sur sa frange, dévoilant ainsi son regard fermé. Le blond tressaillit légèrement et commence à se réveiller. Il s'assoie et s'étire doucement, déployant ses magnifiques ailes de lys.

_Tous tes gestes, tes mouvements, d'une lenteur exquise me paralysent. Je ne peu me détacher de toi, de ton corps fin…Tu es si beau que c'en est effrayant._

L'ange ouvre enfin les yeux, son regard marron se pose sur la pièce avec inquiétude. Puis, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il croise celui du roux. Il se retourne brusquement, faisant voler sa longue crinière blonde et affiche un regard surpris…inquiet. Les deux êtres sont si proche l'un de l'autre… Tout deux tremblent comme des enfants apeurés. Le roux tend alors la main vers son ami, mais celui-ci recule vivement, se cognant contre le mur.

-Non, non ! N'aies pas peur…

-…°°

-N'aies pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal…Viens, approche…

Mais plus le mortel s'avançait, plus l'être de plumes se collait au mur, levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Gêné, le jeune homme propose alors d'inverser les rôles.

-… C'est toi, qui vas t'avancer.

-…°°

-Allez, viens…

-…

-Viens, je ne te ferais aucun mal…

_Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Toutes ces questions, mais surtout…Pourquoi n'as-tu pas d'ailes ? Est-ce toi qui es différent de moi, ou moi qui suis différant de toi ? Je ne sais pas…_

Le jeune blond se décolle doucement du mur et se me à quatre pattes sur le matelas.

-Viens, n'aies pas peur…

_- Tu m'appelles, mais dois-je venir vers toi ?_

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal…

_-Si ce que tu me dit est vrai, alors, pourquoi est-ce que je tremble ?_

-Allez, viens dans mes bras….tu n'as rien à craindre…

_-Tu m'appelles de ta voix douce, je ne peux pas résister…_

L'ange s'avance doucement, déplaçant ses mains l'une après l'autre…Il se retrouve enfin proche de l'humain et tend une main tremblante vers son visage. Puis, doucement, il la pose sur sa joue rosie, et la caresse doucement, du dos de la main. Il affiche un grand sourire, la saisissant et la posant sur son propre visage.

-… sourire

-..Tu es adorable…Mon petit ange…

Le blond sourit et se blottit contre son nouvel ami, qui entour son corps nu des ses bras.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-°° …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le blond se dégage un peu de son ami et baisse le nez. Le roux n déduit alors qu'il ne savait pas ...qu'il ne savait plus… Le petit séraphin se roule en boule sur ses genoux et pose la tête au creux de ses bras.

-Allons, allons…murmure le mortel en le serrant contre lui, Ne plus, mon petit ange. Je suis là. Je veille sur toi…

-… lève la tête i.i

-Je vais m'occuper de toi. D'accord ?

Le chérubin sèche ses larmes en passant la main dessus et enlace le mortel en souriant comme un enfant.

-Allez, viens ! Je vais te donner de quoi t'habiller…

Les deux hommes se lèvent doucement et le roux prend son petit protégé par la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'armoire.

-…Alors Bon ! Qu'est-ce qui, dans tout ce bordel, pourrais t'aller…cherchecherche… K'so ! J'vais rien trouver…

-°° !... farfouillefarfouille

-… ?

-…trouvéééé

Le petit blond sort un t-shirt noir très court et e montre à son nouvel ami. L'homme sourit et aide son ai à enfiler le vêtement.

- !!!!!!!!! XO

-rit Attend, je vais t'aider…

-…°°

-Hum… Tu…tu pourrais rentrer tes ailes dans ton corps ?

-…

Dans une envolée de plumes blanches, les ailes de l'ange disparaissent peu à peu, et ne sont plus. Il peut alors terminer de s'habiller, se laissant faire par le mortel.

-Tu es parfait ! annonce-t-il en regardant le blond.

-rougit…

-Allez… Tu vas allez te voir dans la glace. Viens.

Il prend la petite main du séraphin dans la sienne et les amènent devant le miroir. L'ange rougit violement lorsqu'il vit son reflet.

-Tu es beau…

En effet, l'ange était plus que beau. Son torse est serré par un t-shirt orange, sans manches ses jambes étaient couvertes par un sort court en vinyle noir, paré d'une ceinture en pique. Il lui descendait sur les hanches, laissant apparaître le tissu blanc de son slip. Le chérubin se regarde de la tête aux pieds avant de se tourner vers le roux.

- sourire Tu es adorable, viens là.

-

L'ange se blotti contre son ami et se laisse bercer tendrement.

-Allez. Je vais aller cuisiner. Tu peux te balader dans la maison, mais fait attention.

-

Le petit ange dépose sur le joie de son « sauveur » un timide baiser et commencer à explorer sa demeure.

oOoOoOo

-Petit ange ? Petit ange !?

On entend un bruissement d'ailes, puis un pas doux et léger. Puis, le chérubin entre dans le salon, une guitare dans les bras.

-Où t'as trouvé ça ! hurle le mortel en arrachant l'instrument à son ami. Celui-ci tombe violement par terre et le regarde, apeuré. Il voix un lueur de colère briller dans ses yeux, des larmes commencent alors à descendre le long de ses joues rouges.

-…l-l…

-èé…

- …pleure

Un silence s'installe entre les deux hommes, avant que le roux ne s'assoie sur le canapé et commence à jouer. Des notes douces s'évadent de l'instrument, une mélodie se forme. L'ange relève alors la tête vers le musicien et le regarde jouer, ses larmes s'arrêtent peu à peu de couler. Il vient s'asseoir près de lui… Il écoute, cette mélodie qui lui a volé ses larmes, et fini par appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule du guitariste. Celui-ci cesse de jouer et serre son ami contre lui.

-Pardon…Mais tu sais… Cette guitare appartenait à un homme qui est très important pour moi…

-…

-Elle appartenait à mon frère… Et il est mort il y a cinq ans.

-…embrasse

Le musicien étreint son ami avant de lui rendre son baiser. Le blond caresse alors sa tignasse rouge en faisant la moue.

-Tu sais, c'était un type formidable…Je crois que je l'ai toujours admiré et lui a toujours sus veiller sur son Die…

-°° …

L'ange essuie une larme et sourit à Die, qui l'imite doucement. Puis, il le prend sur ses genoux et le berce doucement.

-Dit...comme je ne connaît pas ton nom…Et que tu a le même sourire que lui…Je…

-°°…

-J'aimerais t'appeler Kyô…

Le séraphin semble enchanté par la proposition de l'homme et pose sa bouche dan son cou avant de l'étreindre fortement.

Les deux amis sont attablés depuis cinq minutes, mais l'ange 'a touché a rien. Il est resté les mains sous la table. Il regarde son bol de riz sans rien faire.

-Tu ne manges pas Kyô ?

-…regard triste

-Ah...tu ne sais pas utiliser tes baguettes c'est ça ?

-oui

-Tien regarde…

Die se déplace et se colle au dos du blond et saisit délicatement sa main. Puis, il l'aide à porte une première poignée de riz à la bouche, et annonce :

-Essaies tout seul voir ?

-…°°

-..fixefixe

-…èé

-…sourit

- !!!!!!!!!!!!

Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, le roux donne alors la becquée à son ange en souriant.

oOoOoOo

-Voilà, tu seras installé comme un prince dans ma chambre…annonce le guitariste en bordant son lit.

Kyô, paré d'un pyjama, se précipite alors vers die et saute sur le lit en souriant et riant comme un enfant. Le guitariste le calme doucement et l'allonge pour pouvoir le border.

6Allez…Couche toi…

- -0-…

-embrase sur le front Bonne nuit…Tenshi no…

En guise de « bonne nuit », Kyô frotte longuement le contre sa joue nue contre celle du guitariste avant de se recoucher, et s'endormir.

- …

-Hum...secouésecoué

-… !

-…baille Kyô ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-…i i

Le blond se colle au musicien avant de sombrer ans de petites larmes blanches. Le guitariste l'entoure de ses bras et le berce doucement pour apaiser sa peur.

-Tu veux que j'e vienne dormir avec toi ?

- baisse la tête

Die prend alors son ami des ses bras et le porte jusque dans la chambre, où ils se couche côte à côte. Il sent alors la peau nue de l'ange se serrer contre son corps, nu lui aussi.

_Ta peau si douce, si chaude contre la mienne, je me sent bien dans tes bras... je n'ai plus peur de rien. Die, serre moi encore, serre moi de toutes tes forces…_

Doucement, le souffle chaud et le bruit de la respiration douce du guitariste ne tarde pas à bercer et endormir le petit blond.

oOoOoOo

-…

- -0-…grattegratte

-Bonjour mon Kyô…embrasse Tu as bien dormi ?

Ledit Kyô se réveille aux côtés du talentueux guitariste, qui caresse doucement sa longue franche dorée. Le chérubin rougit, puis offre un doux et timide baiser près de l'oreille du roux. Puis, il l'enlace doucement et embrasse son torse.

-Allez, lâches-moi Kyô...je vais faire couler un bain…

- . s'agrippe

-Allez !...laisse moi, je reviens dans cinq minutes...

L'immortel se décide enfin à lâcher sa prise et se rassoie sagement sur le lit. Mais il reçoit, en guise de punition, de nombreuses chatouilles dans le cou.

- Voilà. Est-ce que la température te convient ?

-…plonge le doigts dans l'eau

Kyô avait cerné sa taille d'une ample serviette noire et était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il se met alors nu et plonge l'une après l'autre ses jambes dans l'eau, avant de s'y glisser entièrement.

-Alors, tu utilises ça pour te laver les cheveux … Et ça pour le corps…

-

-Moi je vais préparer le petit déj' !

-++…attrape

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- …

-…Quoi ? Oh non Kyô. Je ne peux pas…

Mais l'ange le regardait avec un air supplication. Ne pouvant résister à son regard envoûtant, le guitariste se dénude à son tour. Il baisse la tête et rougit doucement. Comprenant sa gêne, le blond vide un peu de bain moussant dan l'eau avant de reprendre le poignet de son ami. Le roux se prépare alors une serviette et se plonge dans la baignoire, ses jambes caressant celle de Kyô.

-…

-…tu...tu es content ?

-embrasse…

-rougerouge…

Le séraphin s'amusait avait les bulles de savon qui couvraient l'eau… Il prenait la mousse dans ses mains et soufflait dessus pour la faire voler. Puis, il regardait se spectacle avec les yeux d'un enfant émerveillé, faisant craquer son ami. Die saisit alors le shampoing et en verse un peu au creux de sa main. Puis il commence à se laver, faisant mousser la substance dans ses cheveux de feu. Kyô observe attentivement les perlettes qui descendent le long de son torse, puis, il s'empare du savon et s'avance vers lui.

-Eh…Kyô ?

-rougit °//° tend le savon

-Tu veux que…je te lave ?!?

- …

-Voyons…je …

-°°

-…allez, tourne toi…

Le séraphin sourit et tourne le dos à Die, qui remarque aussitôt un grand dessin noir. Il le caresse doucement du bout des doigts, avant de savonner le dos de Kyô.

-Mon Dieu…ta peau est si douce, si belle…

L'ange se retourne et présente son torse à son ami, pour qu'il le lave, laissant traîner ses doigts sur sa peau blanche avant d'ouvrir la pomme de douche et rincer la partie émergente de son corps. Le roux lui demande de pencher la tête en arrière afin de pouvoir laver ses cheveux. Lentement, Die fait glisser ses doigts le long des crins blonds de l'ange, et les masses soigneusement. Puis, il s'empare de la pomme de douche, et rince le shampoing qui moussait sur la tête de Kyô, qui grimace aussitôt.

-Voilà ! C'est fini !

-° °

-…Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le blond s'empare à son tour du savon qui flottai sur 'eau, et s'avance doucement vers le guitariste. Il saisit son bras, et commence à balader le savon sur sa peau claire. Die rougit tandis que son ami frottait son autre bras.

-Kyô…

- lui fait signe de se retourner

-…00''

…_Le seul contact de ses mains sur mon dos me fait frissonner. Mon cœur bat comme un tambour plus fort que d'habitude…Mais pourquoi ?... Serais-ce possible, que les sentiments que je porte vers toi soient plus forts que ce que je crois ?... Chaque fois que je suis près de toi, je me sens bien… Kyô…_

Le roux se retourne et enlace son ange, passant la main le long de ses cheveux.

-Tu sens bon mon Kyô…

- rougit

-Reste avec moi…Je veux te serrer, encore et encore…

- °°

-…s'il te plaît…

-… …

Tandis que Die couvrait son ami de caresse, celui-ci se crispait dans ses bras et se mis à trembler. Il le repoussa, gêné, baissant la tête. Le roux lui baise doucement la joue avant de s'excuser.

-Kyô…viens-là que je t'essuie !

L'ange accours et saute sur les genoux de son ami, qui l'enveloppe d'une grande serviette blanche. Pendant que le guitariste le frictionnait énergiquement, le petit blond jouait avec ses mèches rouges.

-Elles te plaisent mes mèches ?

- !

-Ahah…

Une fois entièrement sec, le roux se débarrasse de la serviette et cerne amoureusement la taille de Kyô. Ses mains se baladent dans le bas du dos du séraphin, et caressent tendrement sa peau blanche.

-Tu as la peau si douce…annonce le mortel en posant sa joue sur l'estomac de son ami.

- -.-…

- Et elle sent si bon…

Le roux fait courir ses lèvres sur le torse nu du chérubin, le caressant de temps en temps du bout de la langue.

-…

-…é o è frissonne

Le blond passe ses bras sur les épaules de son ami, rougissant doucement.

-Hum…smack…J'ai envie de te croquer

-…

-…Allez, viens t'habiller sinon, je vais te dévorer…

Le petit blond sourit et embrasse le mortel sur la joue avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre, faisant légèrement voler ses ailes déployées.

- -.-…ZzZzZz…

- sourit

Les deux hommes étaient dans le canapé. Die était assis en tailleur, la tête du muet endormit reposant sur ses genoux, il jouait avec ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Mon petit Kyô… Comment as-tu fais… Par un simple regard, tu m'as capturé d'un simple regard. Je ne dépends maintenant plus que de toi… Je suis sous to emprise…Kyômurmure à son oreille je suis tien…

L'ange se trémousse sans pour autant se réveiller. Die le prend alors dans ses bras pour le porter jusque dans leur lit et dépose sur son front un doux baiser.

- . …-.- zZzZz

-Bonne nuit mon petit ange…Je veille sur toi !

Le guitariste caresse la petite main blanche de Kyô, qui tout doucement, resserre ses doigts autour de la sienne. Die sourit, et s'allonge près de son ami, passant ses bras sur sa taille dévêtue.

_Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés…Chaque nuits ont été les mêmes, toi dormant près de moi, t'endormant en sentant mes bras sur tes hanches, moi, en sentant ton souffle chaud dans mon cou…Chaque matin se ressemblaient…Je te tirait de ton sommeil d'une simple caresse, d'un simple baiser…Et toi, tu m'enlaçait avant de me baiser la joue…_

Ce matin, le roux se réveille doucement aux côtés du blond, encore endormi. Il profite alors de son sommeil pour déposer sur sa joue un nouveau baiser doucereux. Sans se réveiller, Kyô enlace son ami, puis ouvre lentement les yeux, découvrant son visage souriant.

-Bien dormi mon ange ?

-- baille °°…

-Bien, rend ton temps pour t'habiller… on petit déj', et après, on vas faire un tour en ville…

Le blond souri et commence à s'étirer gracieusement pendant que le guitariste se dirige vers la cuisine.

Le blond affichait un grand sourire tandis que Die l'aidait à enfiler son jean.

- …grgrgrgr

-Attend… Je vais t'aider…

Le roux remonta la fermeture du jean de son ami avant d'attacher le bouton. Puis, il caresse doucement son ventre encore nu et lui présente un sweat.

-Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire !

- compris !

Le roux frotte le bout de son nez à celui de Kyô avant que celui-ci ne l'enlace fortement. D'abord surpris par cette étreinte brutale, le mortel rougit, puis, ferme les yeux et imite son ami. Il faisait courir ses mains sur les reins du séraphin, son visage plongé dans sa longue crinière dorée, en respirant la délicieuse odeur qu'elle dégageait. Kyô ne bouge pas, et ferme à son tour les yeux, se laissant emporter dans ce tourbillon de douceur. Mais les deux hommes furent tirés de leurs rêveries par un frémissement du blond :

-Pardon…

-°w°

-Allez, on y va ! Enfile vite un manteau, il fait froid…

Le petit ange acquiesce et tend son vêtement à Die pour qu'il le lui mette. Puis, ils sortent, main dans la main, dans la rue déserte.

Une heure plus tard, les deux amis déambulent au beau milieu de la rue de Shinjuku Mon fournisseur officiel de mangas (qui a dit que je faisait de la pub ?), le roux tenant un sachet de takoyaki à la main, dans lequel plongeait celle de Kyô, son autre main toujours callée dans celle de guitariste.

-Ca te plait mon Kyô ?

-o !

-Oh… regarde, tu t'en es mis partout…

Les deux homme s'arrêtent un court instant, le temps que Die ne saisisse une serviette et essuie tendrement les lèvre du chérubin.

-

-...soupir

-…°°…

-Allez viens, annonce le mortel en jetant le paquet vide, je...J'aimerais ton montre quelque chose…

- !

Le blond se pend au bras du mortel et pose doucement sa tête contre son épaule en fermant les yeux, tandis qu'ils marchaient doucement.

-Kyô…Tu te souvient à quand remonte notre rencontre ?

- avec les mains °° ?

- …souritEffectivement… Il y a douze jour, tu t'es réveillé dans ma chambre, près de mon, qui t'avait regardé dormir…soupir

- !

-…On arrive bientôt. J'aimerais, que te ferme les yeux…

Le blond dépose un petit baiser sur la joue de son ami et ferme doucement les yeux, resserrant ses deux mains autour de son bras. Die le saisit par le bout des doigts, et le fait avancer, avancer…Puis enfin, s'arrêter.

-Voilà…Tu peux les ouvrir maintenant…

- -° ?

-…

-…0.0 !

-C'est ça, que je voulais te montrer…

C'est avec des yeux d'enfant que Kyô découvre le parc, désert, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige immaculée. Une larme coula le long de sa joue…il se remis à neiger, sur son visage souriant. Il prend alors le mortel par les mains et les fait danser sous la neige de l'hiver, souriant, pleurant…se blottissant finalement contre lui.

-C'est ici que l'on s'est vu là première fois…

-ll… Je m'en souviens aussi…

Les deux hommes revisitent alors, ensemble, un souvenir commun. Puis, le roux entraîne le blond jusqu'à la fontaine et le serre intensément contre lui. Ses mains dévalent doucement ses crins blonds, puis, son dos, ses hanches…Pour terminer dans la poche de son jean. Kyô n'a pas quitté son guitariste de yeux et commence à rougir doucement tandis qu'il couvre son visage de petits baisers.

-O…O

- embrasse

-…hmmm frissonne

Die pose ses mains sur chaque joue u chérubin, qu'il caresse doucement avec le pouce. Puis il ferme les yeux et avance ses lèvres vers le cou du jeune homme, pour l'embrasser longuement. Puis, de son cou, il remonte jusqu'à son oreille, qu'il lèche légèrement. Le visage du blond se colore d'avantage lorsque le roux glisse de doux soupirs près de son oreille. Le temps semble être suspendu, il y a juste eux, la neige, le silence…Die se mord alors doucement la lèvre inférieure avant d'avancer sa bouche vers celle de Kyô. Un e larme coule le long se sa joue quand elles se touchent enfin, le guitariste s'empresse de cerner violement sa taille, sans rompre leur baiser. Mais le blond le pousse violement et recules, les yeux grands ouverts. Kyô reste un long moment à regarder Die, des larmes remplissant peu à peu ses yeux marron, puis, il s'enfuit en courant à travers le parc.

-Kyô ! Kyô attend !

Il se lance à la poursuite du jeune muet, mais ne parviens pas à le rattraper. Mais bientôt, une bifurcation le stoppe… Il e le vois plus, il l'a perdu…Le mortel tombe alors a genoux dans la neige et enfouit son visage dans la paume se ses mains.

-Non…Kyô non !... Reviens je t'en prie…

_Pourquoi t'ais-je effrayé, moi qui penserai que...tu comprendrais. Mais non, de toute évidence, j'ai tout précipité…et tout perdu. Je t'ai perdu toi, le seul homme… La seule personne je n'ai jamais véritablement aimé… Kyô… kokoro, tenshi no…_

La clef tourne dans la serrure… Die rentre enfin dans son appartement après avoir attendu des heures que son amour revienne.

-…Kyô ?

Pas de bruits d'ailes, pas de pas légers et gracieux… Rien. Juste le silence d'avant qu'il soit là… Le guitariste cour alors à l'étage et se jette sur son lit. L'odeur du jeune ange imprégnait encore les draps, que le mortel serrait avec tristesse. Il respire ce parfum de pureté, de douceur…ce parfum qu'il ne sentira plus jamais, et enfouit son visage dans le tissu pour pleurer, pleurer…

**Owari**


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Himitsu Chibi Hana

Titre de la fanfic : _**Au plus profond de tes ténèbres**_

Titre du chapitre : _Mensonges dans la nuit._

Genre : UA x Shonen-ai

Persos : Kaoru ; Shinya Gabriel ; Métatron et ses coupins (hinhinhin '')

Pairing : RAS niveau couple…Rien d'alarmant à l'horizon.

Disclaimeur : Rien a dire... NaxD

Petit mot de l'auteur : « Oh Fouillit fouillat !!!! » ©Les étourdiesCe chapitre est cafouillage total et une suite d'enchaînement de quiproquos sur quiproquos…Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et vous souhaite une agréable lecture'

_**Mensonges dans la nuit.**_

Le bassiste avait enfin retrouvé son ami et s'avance doucement vers lui.

-Kao…

-J'te demande pardon…

-éè… Allez, c'est rien

Le guitariste se retourne et enlace son ami, pleurant doucement au creux de son épaule. Le jeune homme passe alors ses bras sur ses épaules et le berce doucement.

-Je comprend pas…je l'ai cherché partout….Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé !

-…

-Où Métatron l'as-t-il caché…qu'est-ce qu'il lui à fait…

-Allons Kaoru…

-Il m'a déjà volé Shinya…alors pourquoi…

Le violet versait d'innombrables larmes, il paraissait désemparé… Les sanglots secouaient son corps, que Toshiya couvrait de caresses.

-Quand je t'ai dit, que tu était incapable de comprendre…parce que tu n'avais jamais aimé personne…Je, j'ai eu tort ...je

-Allez, n'y pense plus…de toute façon je….Je…

- ??

-OO''…Non, oublie ça, c'est…ça n'a pas d'importance.

-…Toshiya...

Le plus jeune repousse alors son ami pour aller s'installer dans un coin un peu plus éloigné. Mais Kaoru le suis en s'assoie près de lui…il susurre une fois on nom, le bassiste frissonne et se retourne pour faire face au visage sans expression du guitariste.

-Kaoru ?...

-Raphaël ?

-Hum…-°

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'aller le voir ?

L'archange se retourne ; Gabriel faisait de petits cercles dans l'eau, éloignant les pétales qui venaient se coller à sa peau. Il avait les yeux rouges, baissait la tête en essuyant ses larmes silencieuses. Ledit Raphaël nage alors jusqu'à lui, et saisit doucement ses poignets. Shinya rougit et passe ses bras autours de l taille du brun, se blottissant contre lui.

-Pourquoi je peux pas aller…

-…C'est lui-même qui m'a demandé…

-Quoi !?

-…Il m'a demandé de te tenir loin de lui…

- ii Mais…pourquoi ?

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? demande l'ange suprême qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, Viens avec moi…

Sans écouter les recommandations de Raphaël, le blond se précipite derrière Métatron, qui le conduit jusqu'à une petite fontaine, perdue parmi la verdure et les cerisiers en fleurs Dans l'Eden, les Cerisiers sont toujours en fleur ''

-Penche toi…et regarde. Tu vois ton reflet ?

-Ou-Oui…

-Si tu désir qu'il disparaisse, pour laisser place à une toute autre scène, il te suffit de l'implorer tout au fond de toi …

- °.° …

-Bien...maintenant, ferme les yeux... Et appelle le au fond de ton cœur…

Le blond obéit en pense alors à l'être qu'il désirait tant, tandis que l'archange suprême faisait tourbillonner l'eau, y ajoutant un liquide doré.

-Regarde Gabriel…l'image apparaît !

-… ouvre les yeux OO

- Alors, mon petit ange…Que penses tu de mon _« Miroir de cœurs »_?

-Kaoru…Non, non !

Dans l'eau lisse de l fontaine, on pouvait maintenant l'apercevoir… L'opposé du maître des anges était la, tenant dans ses bras, serrant contre lui un homme aux cheveux de nuit. Leur joue se caressait tendrement puis…Leurs lèvres s'unir en un doux et tendre baiser, puis en un autre… Fou de rage, le jeune blond donne un grand coup à la surface de l'eau, qui se trouble et fait disparaître l'image. puis, s'envoler en pleurant.

baisers

- Toshiya…Je…nous ne devrions pas…

Mais le basiste ne répondis pas, il continuait de balader ses mains sur les hanches de son Maître.

-Toshiya…soupir

-Pardon…Mais, je ne peux plus m'arrêter…

Les deux homme basculent alors en arrière et Kaoru se retrouve finalement sur le dos. Les lèvres de Toshiya se collent aux siennes, sa langue ne tarde pas à venir les caresser. Kaoru de mets pas longtemps avant de céder et la laisser pénétrer, puis réveiller son palais. Les deux musiciens laissent leurs langues valser ensembles, s'embrassent tendrement. Finalement, le disciple brise le baiser et tout deux se relèvent…c'est alors que Kaoru vit son visage larmoyant, ses yeux rouge et l'horrible grimace qui déchirait son visage.

-Shinya…

Ledit Shinya lança un regard furieux au guitariste avant d'annoncer froidement.

-Alors…C'est pour ça…

-QUOI ! Mais Shinya attend !

-…C'est…pour flirter avec Lui, que tu m'as éloigné de toi….

-Enfin koibito…

-Non…y'a plus de koibito…

-…

-Moi qui croyait que même si nous étions séparés, tu continuerais de penser à moi, et de m'aimer…Mais…j'ai été aveugle…aveuglé par tes doux mensonges qui ressemblaient à des promesses, mais qui n'en étaient pas…

L'ange blanc s'enfuit alors en courant, mais il fut bien vite rattrapé par le noir qui saisit son poignet.

-Mais lâche-moi !!!

-Shinya...j't'en prie, écoute moi…

-Non ! J'en ai assez de toi et de tes mensonges ! Comment ai-je pus croire à tout ce que tu m'a dit…

-Koibito…

-Moi qui croyais en toi…Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !!!

-Mais…

-Vas donc batifoler avec les anges de ton rang…

Les paroles du blond poignardèrent le guitariste qui ne bougea plus… Il regardait son amour s'envoler.

-Shinya….Shinya non…

-Kaoru je…glisse Toshiya, qui venait d'assister à la scène.

-Pourquoi…

-Je…j'te demande pardon …

Le guitariste se retourne et enlace sont ami, pleurant contre son épaule

-Tochi…je veux pas…Je veux plus souffrir autant…

-Kaoru-san…

-J'ai déjà tout donné…Alors pourquoi continue-t-il de me torturer…

Il était en larme, inconsolable, les sanglots ne cessent de secouer son corps, que le basiste serre doucement. Mais il avait beau le couvrir de caresses, de baisers, rien ne pouvait apaiser cette douleur poignante. Toshiya décide alors de les emmener aux bains, mais une fois arrivés, le Grand ange noir se dirige vers une table de massage isolée et s'y allonge.

_Que faire lorsqu'on a toutes les raisons de vouloir mourir sans pouvoir le faire ? Rien…on ne peut qu'attendre et laisser grandir cette souffrance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous dévore, pour que l'on finisse par se haïr soi-même. _

-Kaoru…

-Laisse moi…s'il te plait…

-…

Après un soupir, le bassiste passe sa main sur son dos, avant de s'en aller et le laisser seul avec ses pleurs. Kaoru se glisse alors doucement dans l'eau parsemée de pétales et nage jusqu'à la table centrale, pou s'y allonger, et, doucement s'endormir.

oOoOoOo

-Kaoru ?

-…-°

Le violet relève la tête et aperçoit l'ange aux cheveux ében s'avancer vers lui.

-Raphaël…Je ...Shinya…

-Il est avec Uriel et Mikaël… Il va bien.

- soupir ll

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que Métatron lui a dit ou fait, mais quand il est sorti, il est allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre et n'en est plus sortis.

-…

-Kaoru….Pourquoi tu l e repousse comme ça…

-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose…

-… Oui je sais, mes persos parlent pour ne rien dire C'est affligeant!!!

-Raphaël… Pourquoi il a fallut que ça se passe comme ça... Maintenant Shinya me hais. Pourquoi je dois encore donner et souffrir ?

-Allons

-Shinya ! Je t'aime, revient, je t'en supplie…

L'ange Noir pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, serrant Raphaël contre lui. C'est alors que Uriel et Mikaël entrèrent :

-Alors Kaoru, annonce ironiquement le premier, je croyais que tu ne craquerais jamais…

-C'es vrai ça ! Alors pourquoi ces longues traînés de larme sur tes joues ?

Le guitariste ne répond pas et s'enfuit en courant vers son Eden, se précipitant dans un coin isolé. Là, il y trouve sa guitare et la corde qu'il avait cassé. Il la saisit et la caresse doucement avant de lécher lentement son avant-bras.

-Kaoru ?

-larmes

Toshiya s'avance timidement vers son ami, c'est alors qu'il aperçoit les longues coulées de sang noir qui s'échappaient de ses plaies.

-KAORU !!

Le bassiste se précipite vers Kaoru, qui était plié en deux, et le força à lui montrer ses blessures. Il vit alors qu'une grande cicatrice barrait chacun de ses bras, une croix globuleuse apparaissait sur sa main gauche et un semblant d'inscriptions latines lacerait son torse. Sur ses joues apparaissaient des marques de griffures violentes et de ses lèvres s'échappait un filet de bave couleur charbon. L'homme aux crin violets se blotti alors contre son disciple, murmurant des mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

-Chut…Kaoru… susurre le bleu e caressant son dos.

- pleur

-Calme toi….

-...Toshiya… Je, j'en peux plus… pleur

-…

-Moi, je l'avais éloigné de moi pour le protéger, et pour rien d'autre…Je l'aime plus que tout…

-…

-Toshiya…Dit moi c'que je dois faire…

L'ange noir se lamentait dans les bras de son ami, qui avait posé sa tête sur le sienne. Il ne pouvait rien dire, dans l'état ou se trouvait Kaoru, toute parole l'aurait blessé encore plus…Il ne pouvait que le serrer, encore et encore, dans le silence qui emplissait la pièce.

oOoOoOo

-Kaoru…Je te déteste…

- sourire satisfait

-Va au Diable espèce d'ordure…Je ne sais pas se que vous pouvez vous dire tout les deux…Mais ses bras on l'air vraiment confortables, pour que tu t'y blottisse si souvent.

Métatron fini par troubler l'image dans laquelle on voyait les deux hommes s'enlacer, puis, se tournant vers Gabriel, il ajoute :

-Tu vois, cet homme n'a rien d'un ange, ni d'un être capable d'aimer. Il en a juste l'apparence et les belles paroles…c'est un homme qui n'a fait que se jouer de toi…

-…

-enlace Mais maintenant que je suis la, tu n'as plus rien craindre, je te protègerais de ce démon.

L'ange suprême déposa un petit baiser sur la joue du blond, mais celui-ci le repoussa doucement et se retire dans ses quartiers. Là, il se jeta sur son lit et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller qui trônait sur le matelas, enfin d'étouffer ses sanglots.

-Kaoru… Pourquoi, alors que je t'aime tant ! Pourquoi !!!

C'est alors qu'on murmura doucement son nom. L'ange se retourna et aperçut le brun qui s'avançait vers lui.

-…Raphaël...Je, vas t'en…

-Allons…

-Nan... j'veux voir personne. Excuse moi…

Le brun, n'insista pas et passa sa main sur la joue du plus jeune avant de rejoindre Métatron.

-T-t-t-t-t vous savez, ce bruit qu'on fait quand on claque la langue sur les dents !…Pauvre Gabriel. Kaoru a bien changé depuis_ son_ exécution…

-soupir Métatron…

-Tu me masse u peu les épaules …, poursuit il en s'asseyant, je me sent un peu tendu…

Le brun vient alors s'asseoir auprès de son supérieur et commence à appuyer son pouce sur sa nuque. Le blond soupirant doucement, relâchant doucement son corps.

- Hum…

-Métatron ?

- …

-Pourquoi leur fais-tu ça ?

-'Ca' quoi ? ironise l'homme.

-…Tu sait très bien de quoi je parle… susurre Raphaël en enlaçant le blond, pourquoi t'amuses-tu à les torturer ainsi ?

-…

-Pourquoi tu les fais souffrir ?

-…J'ai mes raisons…Petit insolent.

L'ange aux six ailes se leva et dépose sur le front de son ami un doux baiser avant de se retirer dans sa chambre. Raphaël resta un bon moment dans la salle et fini par s'endormir, bercé pas le doux écoulement de l'eau.

oOoOoOo

-Raphaël ??

-…

-Oh ! Réveille-toi ! gémis Mikaël.

-…baille Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Tu ne sais pas où est passé Gabriel par hasard ?

-Tu es allé voir à la fontaine ?

- Pourquoi irais-je voir là-bas ?

-Car c'est sûrement là qu'il se trouve… -.-

Assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, une fois de plu, Shinya brouillait son reflet en versant de petites larmes.

-Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi, qu'ai-je fais pour que tu m'oublie, et que tu lui tourne autours…

-Gabriel ?!

Le blond détourne la tête et aperçoit Mikaël au bout de la salle, il le rejoint et le suis jusque chez Métatron, où le roux les laisse seuls.

-…Tu…tu voulais me voir ? demande timidement le blond.

- acquisse Viens avec moi …on sera plus tranquilles pour discuter. annonce-t-il en se levant.

-…Euh…Mais les bains sont par là…

-…Pas le mien. Allez, je suis sûr que le lait va te plaire…

Les deux hommes arrivent aux bains de laiteux et y retrouve l'Ange noir.

- Bonjour mon cher Kaoru !!

-…

-…Et alors, on ne dit plus bonjour à son frère ?

-Vas te faire…OO !!

Le violet s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'il vit le regard que lui lançait le blond. Shinya s'empressa de sortir de la salle, Kaoru à ses trousses.

-Hop hop hop ! Eden banc…

Le guitariste émit un grognement avant de bondir sur son 'frère' pour lui assener un coup de poing, d'immenses larmes coulaient à nouveau le long de ses joues meurtries alors qu'il frappait et insultait le blond.

-Toi !!! Je te hais… espèce de salop ! larmes Pourquoi tu…Pourquoi tu fais ça…

- sourire

-Pourquoi tu t'amuses à me torturer ainsi !!!

-Alors ça y est ? annonce fièrement l'homme, J'ai enfin trouvé ton talon d'Achille !

- grogne

- Ahah ! Toi qui disais que tu ne te soumettrais jamais à mes désir…

Le blond sourit ironiquement et sorti du bain, endossant une serviette de lin, puis, il ajouta ironiquement :

-Ne devrais-tu pas t'arrêter de pleurer ? Ton liner coule…

L'archange aux appendices blanc sortit lentement du bain, laissant son opposé seul avec ses larmes Kaoru ou la fontaine ambulante…dit donc monsieur, t'es pas censé être un GLACON ambulant ? Enfin, tout ça c'est de ma faute, mais je suis fière, j'ai transformé le froid et distant Kaoru en vrai pot de colle !! xDD. Le violet avait enfoncé son visage dans la paume de ses mains, les larmes, qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler, glissaient entre ses doigts crispés. Une respiration se glissait de temps à autre entre deux sanglots, mais il suffoquait, il étouffait... puis il sorti de la salle en courant, sans regarder où il allait, la vue brouillé par les larmes. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il se jeta sur son lit et s'enroula dans les draps pour se cacher, ne voir personne, être seule, avec ses larmes,elles, si douces, si belles, et pourtant si cruelles

oOoOoOo

-Arrête de bouger Shinya…

-Mais tu me chatouille !grogna les blond, s'adressent à Raphaël.

-Si tu n'arrêtes pas de gesticuler, je vais rater ton tatouage ! Alors tien toi tranquille !

-MAIS FOUS MOI LA PAIX !!!!

Le bond poussa violement le bras de son ami, faisant valser les pinceaux et l'encre, qui se renversèrent sur le brun, puis, il s'envola à travers les nuages, pour finalement se mélanger au peuple des anges. Il croisa des nombreux individus de tout âges, parés d'une paire d'ailes d'une blancheur immaculée, alors que les sienne devenaient grises…Il essuya discrètement les larmes qui descendaient ses joues, nues de tout obstacles. C'était la première fois qu'il ce mêlait au bas rang angélique, la première fois qu'il voyait tant d'anges, tant d'immortels…et c'est la première fois qu'il le vous, lui…De long cheveux rose serpentaient le long de son dos, il été gracieusement posé sur une colonne de marbre. Gabriel s'approchait doucement, inconsciemment attiré par cet homme, qui détourna la tête et lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Gabriel…

- ? (éké ?)

-…Viens…approches toi, n'ai pas peur…

L'homme descendit de son perchoir ...oui, tout en déployant ses ailes tel un oiseau !!! et avança vers le batteur et caresse doucement sa joue.

-C'est incroyable comme tu lui ressemble…Tu es sa réincarnation parfaite…

-…Quoi ? Mais à qui ?

-…à la femme qui t'a précédé, dans ce monde de coton. Tu as le même regard, porte la même douceur, les mêmes lèvre, si fines et si douces…

-OO…

-Tu à toute la pureté et toute la beauté de Gabrielle…

-Pff...Beauté… marmonna le jeune ange tandis qu'une larme coulait sur son visage.

-Heu…Ca va ?

-Pardonnez moi ...je, je ne sais pas…

-Chuut…

L'ange lui fit relever la tête et baisa doucement sa joue.

-…qu'est-ce qui a bien pu mettre un bel ange dans cet état ?

-…°°

-Ces larmes qui ont rougit tes yeux…Et qui coulent encore le long de tes joues…

Shinya baisse la tte et tombe à genoux au pieds du séraphin, qui s'accroupis à côté de lui. Le petit blond éclate alors en sanglot et l'enlace tendrement. Le rose le prend alors dans ses bras, les emmènent à l'écart et commence à le bercer, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne.

-Allons….Ne pleures plus…Et raconte moi out…

-Je…Il y a un homme…Un homme auprès de qui, je ne pourrais peut-être plus jamais vivre. Nous…nous nous sommes promis de nous aimer, malgré ce qui nous sépare…Mais, pour me protéger dit-il, il a du m'éloigner de lui. Mais, …Il… Il a rompus notre promesse…

-…

-Je l'ai trouvé dans les bras d'un autre, leurs corps serrés, leurs lèvres se caressant…ll…

Le blond eu une nouvelle crise de larme, avant de retrouver la parole :

-…Je, je l'aime toujours…Mais lui, c'est cet homme qu'il préfère …Moi…je ne suis pas assez bien…

-Dis moi…petit Gabriel…

-ii…

-L'être dont tu me parle… Est l'unique ange aux ailes noires…L'ange de l'Eden sombre… n'est-ce pas ?

-...il n'est plus seul… Il a trouvé le bonheur auprès de son disciple…

-…Kaoru aurait donc enfin trouvé quelqu'un comme lui…

-… ?

-Tu sais….Je connaît Kaoru depuis…mon 'enfance angélique'. Et si tu parle bien du même Kaoru, je peux t'assurer qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que sa se soit passé comme ça. S'il t'a fait une promesse, il la tiendra, et t'aimera jusqu'au bout…

-Pfff. Je connais déjà les raisons…Et puis, je les ai vus…

-..Tu les as vu ?

-J'ai d'abord cru que c'était une blague quand Métatron m'a montré leur image dans la fontaine, alors je me suis déplacé…Et ils étaient effectivement en train de s'embrasser, amoureusement. Après cela, je suis allé a plusieurs reprises à la fontaine, et à chaque fois je les trouvait dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à se serrer.

-…Et tu entendais ce qu'ils disaient ?

-Non ! De toute façons, Kaoru n'a pas besoin de mots… mais juste de caresses.

Shinya replie ses genoux sur sa poitrine et pose son menton dessus, regardant au loin d'un air absent.

-…Et moi, je peux t'assurer que Kaoru est fou de toi…

-A d'autres…Et peux –tu me dire ce qui te donne cette assurance ?!

-Ecoute !cria l'ange, qui commençait à perdre patience, Je sais que tu en veux à Kaoru pour ce qu'il a fait ! Mais tu n'as pas écouté Sa version des faits !

-Pas la peine !

-Mais enfin…

-C'est bon ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Je me tire !

Le jeune homme s'envole furieusement, laissant tomber derrière lui de petites perles blanches. A son retour, Mikaël le gronda gentiment, mais le blond n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers la fontaine, sanglotant en silence. Il s'adossa contre le pied de la décoration et plongea son visage dans ses mains tremblantes. Il sentis alors les mains de Raphaël saisir les sienne, alors, il se blottis contre lui et ferma les yeux.

- …Allez, calmes toi Shinya…

-Raphaël…

-Allez, sèche tes larmes…J'aimerais te parler…

-Non… J'veux pas qu'on parle de Kaoru !!!

-Ce n'est pas de lui que je veux te parler… Du moins, pas directement…

-…°°

-Je vais te parler de Gabrielle… La femme qu'aimais Kaoru…

-… èé

-… Cette femme est morte, elle a été exécutée…

-Mais…

-Si Kaoru t'éloigne autant, c'est pour qu'il ne t'arrive pas la même chose. Il tient à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui… S'il te perdait, il en serait malade…

-… Et…Qui me dit que, tu ne me mens pas ?

-…

-Tu vois…Tu ne dit rien, c'est bien la preuve que tout ça n'est que facéties…

-Voyons Shinya !!

-Non ! J'en ai assez de tout ça ! ASSEZ !!!

**Owari**

7


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Himitsu Chibi Hana

Titre de la fanfic : _**Au plus profond de tes ténèbres**_

Titre du chapitre : Souffrance charnelle.

Genre : UA x Shonen-ai

Persos : Kyô ;Die…

Pairing : x lalaladirengrey '

Disclaimeur : Rien a dire.

Petit mot de l'auteur : Petit retour sur ce 'couple' que forment Kyô et Die…Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Kyô ne revienne bien sûr. Comment ça j'ai raconté le chapitre…C'est même pas vrai ! Et puis d'abord, vous n'avez qu'a lire !

BO :Endless rainMade in heavenForever loveLogingX-Japan Sabishi sa to nemure Kagerou

_**Souffrance charnelle.**_

_Une caresse, douce, timide viens effleurer ta peau… Réveille toi…Réveille toi…_

Le roux se redresse violemment et aperçoit le visage inquiet du blond, qu'il s'empresse de serrer dans ses bras.

-TT …

-Kyô ! Mon petit Kyô

Le blond enroule ses bras autour de la taille du guitariste et se blottis doucement contre lui, alors, instinctivement, Die le berce amoureusement :

-Tu m'as fait si peur…

-ii…

-Non, ne pleure plus, c'est fini…Je suis là maintenant…

- brrr

-...Mais, tu es glacé…Allez, viens ! Je vais te faire couler un bain…

Le blond suit son ami jusque dans la salle d'eau, où il se laisse déshabiller. Puis, après une brusque contraction musculaire, il s'écroule au sol. Die vient alors le relever, mais peinant à respirer, le petit blond retombe à chaque fois. Die se dévêtis à son tour et pris l'ange dans ses bras avant de se glisser dans la baignoire. _Ca va aller ! Ca va aller, je m'occupe de toi…_ Le roux installe le blond face à lui, sur ses genoux et l'éclabousse avant de le frictionner rapidement, attendant que la baignoire se remplisse. Kyô pose alors la tête contre l'épaule du guitariste et verse de petits sanglots de peur.

-Pardon…Pardon…Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… Mais, c'était la seule façon… Je t'aime Kyô… Je t'aime…

De petites perles blanches s'évadèrent des yeux clos du roux, qui pose tendrement sa tête sur celle du muet. Lui l'enlace timidement, faisant grimper ses mains tremblantes sur ses épaules, avant de déposer un doux et long baiser sur sa joue. Puis, il se frotta longuement, à la manière d'un chaton, tremblant et frissonnant dans les bras du roux. _Kyô_… Ce murmure fut si doux que le blond en rougit, et, lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Die, qui le cerna d'avantage contre lui.

-… Je pourrais rester des heures, comme ça, sans bouger…Juste à te tenir dans mes bras

- i i

-Kyô, tenshi no…

Les deux hommes s'embrassent à nouveau, puis, le blond saisit la savonnette et commence à masser le torse du roux, qui abandonnait son corps à ces douces caresses. Puis, il saisit le poignet du séraphin et susurra à son oreille :

-Je…Attends…

-°°

-Je….je voudrais te laver, en même temps…

Die saisit alors la seconde savonnette qui jonchait sur le sol, et tous deux commencent à se laver mutuellement, dans une lenteur passionnée. De temps à autre, Die était parcourut de frisson et se cambrait légèrement, secoué d'incontrôlables spasmes. Il retient alors un gémissement et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

_Que m'arrive-t-il… mon corps ne m'obéit plus…je réagirais au moindre contact … Est-ce que je te désire plus que ce que je crois……Je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je sache, c'est que je t'aime plus que n'importe qui peut le faire…_

Un frisson parcours le dos du mortel, qui enlace aussitôt Kyô, qui venait de lui sauter au cou.

- 

-Pardon Kyô…mais il fallait que je parte …Sinon je…

-…câlin

-… Tu...tu t'en rends compte …que mon corps n'est pas indifférent à tes mains…

-…°°

-…Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer…je…je peux pas…

Le blond se contente de sourire et offre un chaste et doux baiser à Die, qui sourit à son tour puis, tous les deux s'étendent face à face sur le matelas. Ils s'enlacent, ferment les yeux et ne pensent lus a rien. Et là, la porte s'ouvre violemment, laissant apparaître une silhouette féminine à l'allure fière et aux cheveux flamboyants. Ca y est Aki-Chan, tu peux le commettre ton jap'napping de tes mamours ! Rien n'est impossible !

_Tes bras pour mes serrer, tes doigts pour me caresser, ta voix pour m'apaiser….Et tout ton corps pour me terrasser… Nos baisers pour unir notre amour et la chaleur de ton corps pour le protéger… Die, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'à tes côtés. Ne m'abandonne pas… ne m'abandonne pas…Je veux m'endormir dans tes bras, à chaque seconde…à jamais._

Le blond resserre tendrement son étreinte autour des hanches du guitariste et frotte sa joue contre son torse.

-Mon Kyô, mon délicieux petit ange.

-...- - ZzZ

-Bonne nuit mon bébé.

Die pose sa tête contre celle de l'endormi et passe lentement la main sur sa cuisse, avant de les couvrir d'un drap léger, et de s'endormir à son tour.

Le matin se lève doucement, éclairant les deux hommes encore serrés l'un contre l'autre. Kyô se réveille le premier, dans les bras Die, qui dormait encore paisiblement. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que les deux hommes s'étaient révélés leurs sentiments.

- petits cœurs dans les yeux

- -.- zZzZz

-

- baille Bonjour moi Kyô…baiser Tu as bien dormis ?

-

-...bon...Il est quelle heure…OO Merde ! 10h30…Je vais être en retard !!!

Le roux se lève en quatrième vitesse et commence à s'habiller. Ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait, le blond s'agrippe à sa taille.

-…Oh, pardon…J'avais oublié de te le dire. Aujourd'hui, je dois passer une audition pour rejoindre un groupe… »

Le blond sourit à Die et le relâche. Le guitariste s'apprête à partir, mais le blond lui fait signe de l'attendre.

oOoOoOo

-Nous vous remercions… Suivant !

-Ando Daisuke…

-Ando ? Ando… Oui, c'est bon… Très bien, vous pouvez passer. Voici votre numéro… Vous pouvez attendre dans la salle. Suivant !

-Oh...Il est avec moi…

-Je regrette, mais nous ne pouvons laisser passer que les participants…

Le petit chérubin soupire, lançant un regard déçut à l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Die lui prend alors la main et lui donne son portefeuille.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller faire un tour en ville, j'en aurais pour deux heures je penses. Tu me rejoindras là.

Kyô sourit et embrasse son amour du bout des lèvres avant de sortir du bâtiment.

-Ôô …

-Quoi ???èé… Je suis maître de ma vie d'abord ! c'est quoi cette réplique Die..Ah ?! c'est la mienne…°///°

Le guitariste tourne le dos à l'homme et pénètre dans la salle d'attente, ou étaient déjà réunis une trentaine de musiciens, de tous âges, tous sexe… Tous là pour une même passion.

-Bien !! Nous allons commencer…Les dix premiers, suivez moi…

Le temps passe, passe lentement. Puis, vient enfin le tour de Die…Il entre dans la salle, son instrument à la main, avant de se stopper devant les membres qui composaient le jury.

-Bien, Ando c'est cela ?

-…Oui…

-Bien…Daisuke, nous attendons de vous, que vous donniez le meilleur de vous-même...Et pas seulement un petit peu…

-Bien…

-Bon, vous pouvez commencer…

Le roux s'assis sur la chaise que l'homme, qui venait de prendre parole désignait.

Les cordes commencent à vibrer sous ses doigts, donnant naissance à une douce mélodie…

oOoOoOo

brouhahabrouhahabrouhaha

Le petit blond, emmitouflé et capuché scrute attentivement la foule qui s'échappe doucement du bâtiment. Parmi eux, des rires, des sourires, des grimaces des larmes. Et parmi eux…Die! Kyô se fraye doucement un chemin parmi les nombreux musiciens, avant de se jeter au cou de l'homme qu'il attendait. Celui-ci l'étreint alors fortement, appuyant la tête cotre son épaule. Le blond comprend alors la cause de son silence et les amènes à l'écart, s'asseoir sur un banc. Il s'installe sur ses genoux, et lui prend doucement les mains pour les porter à ses lèvres.

-Je te demande pardon Kyô…

-éè

Le roux relève finalement la tête, dévoilant ses larmes à son petit protégé. Celui-ci lui sourit, et dépose sur sa bouche un long et tendre baiser. Le roux, ravi de ce présent, glisse doucement la main sous la capuche qui cachait son visage.

-… ?

-°//°

-Kyô ?

Le muet retire entièrement sa capuche, laissant apparaître une coupe courte et sauvage.

-Tu…tu as fais ça tout à l'heure ?

- voui

-Ca te va bien...Tu es magnifique…Mon ange…

-x bisou bisou

Die ouvre lentement les lèvres, pour laisser la langue du blond caresser la sienne, sous les mécontentements des passants indignés. _Allez viens mon cœur…On rentre._ Mais le blond secoue la tête et tend à son ami deux petits tickets. Le roux les saisit lentement et sourit :

-C'est pour fête ma défaite ou le mois d'amour que nous avons partagé ?

- …

-Oh, mon Kyô…

Le roux serre amoureusement le blond contre lui, avant de mordiller le bout de ses lèvres. Puis, les deux amoureux se dirigent lentement vers le cinéma, marchant main dans la main, leurs têtes reposant l'une sur l'autre.

_Dans la salle obscure, la lumière éclair faiblement ton visage …Ta main sur la mienne, ta tête contre mon épaule…Plus rien n'a d'importance pourvu que tu sois à mes côtés, quelque soit le lieu, quelque soit le temps…Je ne souhaite qu'être avec toi…_

Les deux hommes sont assis l'un près de l'autre, au milieu de la rangée. _« Tristes baisers »,_ le film que Kyô avait choisi avait commencer depuis une bonne demie heure, mais Die n'était passionné que par le petit blond, qui lui, avait les yeux rivés sur la toile. Die déposa sur sa joue un petit baiser qui le fit sourire, avant qu'il ne replonge dans sa passion pour le film; on pouvait presque voir de petites étoiles briller dans ses yeux. Die, de plus en plus attendri, effleure son cou du bout des lèvres Ce qui eut pour mécanisme de faire tourner la tête de Kyô, qui pus alors coller ses lèvres à celles du roux…non, lol ! c'est pas vrai . Kyô détourne la tête et dépose un tendre baiser près de l'oreille de son ami.

- Ca te plaît mon cœur ?

- regarde le film ¤¤

- ¬///¬' Je ne parlait pas du film…Mais, bon, c'est pas grave 

La main de guitariste glisse lentement sur la cuisse du muet, qui sourit et passe son bras sur ses épaules.

-tremble

- ?

-Non, non, c'est rien mon ange '

-éè…

Le petit muet mordille affectueusement le lobe de Die, avant de s'en retourner vers la toile.

_**Oh…Brandon… Sommes nous si différents vous et moi ?**_

- ii

_**Pourquoi faut-il que votre père ait tué le mien… Nous ne pourrons jamais nous aimer sans que ma mère ne cherche à vous nuire…**_

_**Oh…Gloria…Mon amour, si vous saviez à quel point je vous aime… Sachez que même si nôtre amour est impossible, je me battrais comme un soldat afin de le faire perdurer **_

_**Baiser langoureux suivit d'une séance de**_

_**déshabillage avant une jetée sur le lit…**_

-°//////°

-Kyô…Ca va mon cœur ?

Le jeune homme avait viré au rouge tomate et les doigts de sa main étaient littéralement enfoncés dans l'accoudoir du siège. Il hoche la tête, croisant violemment ses jambes et porte la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri, et l'autre à son cœur.

-///////…˘O˘

-Kyô… Kyô, est-ce que ça va ?

Le blond secoue la tête et plaque brusquement la main sur sa braguette avant de verser de petites larmes. Die le tire alors par le coude, les fait rapidement de la salle obscure, aidant Kyô à marcher jusqu'aux toilettes. Une fois dans la pièce, le chérubin déploie ses ailes et saute au cou du mortel, collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Il introduit hâtivement sa langue dans sa bouche pour aller caresser la sienne, s'agrippant de plus en plus au guitariste. Celui-ci les serre alors brutalement le blond contre lui, lissant sa main dans ses cheveux de blé. Kyô regarde rapidement en arrière et aperçoit la porte d'une cabine spacieuse entrouverte. Il saisit alors le col du guitariste et les tire arrière, jusqu'à entrer dans le W.C. Puis, après en avoir verrouillé la porte, il s'empresse de se mettre torse nu pour laisser la langue douce du roux le caresser._ soupir._ Die me saisit alors par la taille et l'assoie sur le rebord du lavabo, avant de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes Comment ça, il on pas le droit d'aller dans les cabines pour handicapé ??? On est dans une fic merde, et d'abord, je fais ce que je veux (na !).Puis, il descend lentement son corps, glissant la main dans son jean et embrasse amoureusement son nombril.

-l o l soupirsoupir

-…Kyô…Kyô…Aahhh…

L'immortel avait posé ses mains sur la nuque du plus âgé alors qu'il l'embrassait et ressert doucement les doigts autours des petits cheveux qui balayaient son cou. Die déboutonne furtivement le pantalon de son partenaire, la baissant à mi cuisse avant de déposer sur sa bouche un baiser passionné. Après avoir entendu les soupirs clairs de Kyô, le roux glisse délicatement la main sous son boxer, laissant ses doigts chatouiller sa peau. Puis, il l'effleure du bout des ongles, faisant trembler l'angelot, qui porte violemment une main à sa bouche, étouffant un gémissement. Puis, un petit et coquin filet de bave se forme au coin de ses lèvres avant de s'en échapper doucement, en même temps que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Kyô…Kyô mon petit…

- i-i souffle

-Je t'en prie, ne te retiens pas… Laisse aller ton corps…

-…Hhhhh…

-C'est ça…laisse venir…

L'immortel ferme alors le yeux et laisse Die prendre l'entier contrôle de son corps. pauvre Die, il passe pour le pervers de service- Lui caresse lentement, amoureusement, sensuellement la rose, le joyau inaccessible de ce corps si parfait… Kyô se mordait violement l'auriculaire gauche, la main droite toujours serrée sur la nuque du talentueux musicien. Il était secoué de spasmes, de tremblement violent... il sentait une chaleur indescriptible envahir son organisme. Le blond rougit instantanément…Die, sans arrêter ces caresses si délicieuses, lui quitte rapidement son bas. Mais le blond repousse promptement son visage et la cache rapidement. Il ressert ses genoux, interdisant l'accès à son compagnon. _N'aies pas peur mon Ange… Je t'aime… _L'enfant versait de longs et fins sanglots, enlace tendrement. Le roux glisse alors ses mains autour de sa taille et saisit son visage larmoyant entre ses mains pour lui offrir un doux et léger baiser. Kyô pose alors sa tête sur son épaule et colle ses jambes sur ses côtes, avant que tout les deux s'assoient dans un coin du cabinet. Le roux baise alors affectueusement sa chevelure, passant lentement sa main dans son dos pour le calmer. _Pardon…Pardon mon Kyô_…quand même'Le muet glisse ses bras sous ceux de Die et enfonce d'avantage son visage dans ses vêtements. Mais le guitariste lui fait relever la tête et lui sourit doucement.

- Allez…

-i.i…

-On va rentrer à la maison…

Les deux hommes sont enfin devant le loft du musicien, qui fait doucement tourner la clef dans la serrure. Une fois entré, Kyô monte directement à l'étage et s'enferme dans sa chambre. Die ne le suit pas et préfère le laisser seul...

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il frappa finalement à la porte.

-Kyô ? Kyô mon cœur… tu, je peux entrer ou…

-…l l…

-Bon, je te laisse ton plateau devant la porte si tu as faim… silence Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit mon ange…

Le mortel fait quelques pas en direction de sa chambre, me se retourne finalement, pour s'asseoir dans le couloir, les yeux rivés sur la porte qui le séparait de son amour.

_Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je n'arrive plus à comprendre…Je ne contrôle plus mon corps, je ne contrôle plus mes gestes… C'est toi qui me guides… J'ai plus qu'envie de toi… Je te veux, je veux dévorer, goûter ce corps si appétissant, attirant… Ce corps qui me fait perdre la tête…_

_Kyô… Je t'aime…_

grincement

Die se redresse subitement et tourne la tête vers la porte. Dans l'encadrement apparaît une silhouette fine et gracieuse, qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Kyô déploie lors doucement ses ailes et s'avance timidement dans la pièce sombre. Il s'agenouille alors près de son amour et pose délicatement la tête sur son épaule. Die sent les larmes couler sur sa peau et serre doucement le séraphin contre lui.

_Die…Comment te faire te faire savoir que je n'attend que ce moment ? J'aimerais te dire que mon cœur se noie dans le bonheur, rien qu'à l'idée d'unir plus que nos deux corps nus…La vérité, c'est que j'ai peur… Peur de te décevoir, de ne pas satisfaire ton désir…Peur de te perdre ensuite. Mais je veux rester auprès de toi, à tes côtés… Te serrer, te câliner, t'embrasser…Je veux passer l'éternité avec toi…Je t'aime…_

Le blond recommençait à sangloter dans les bras serrés de Die qui, instinctivement, commence à le bercer.

-Kyô, mon ange… Pourquoi pleures tu ?

-≈≈

-Allons mon cœur, ne pleure plus….C'est rien, c'est fini…

Les deux hommes s'étreignent alors tendrement, amoureusement…Kyô serre ses lèvres sur celles du guitariste et pose sa joue contre son torse, qu'il caresse du bout des doigts.

- c'est rien…On le fera…quand tu seras prêt…

- …

-Peu importe le temps que je devrais attendre…

- Mais non ! C'est pas ça !!!

Kyô allonge brusquement son compagnon sur le dos et s'assoie doucement sur son ventre, dénué de draps. Pousse alors les peu de tissu qui couvrait ses jambes au bout du lit et se penche sur le torse du guitariste, commençant à l'embrasser.

Die, est d'abord surpris par l'attitude de l'angelot, mais il le saisit doucement par les côtes pour le faire allonger. Puis, ils basculent lentement sur le côté et se retrouve face à face, leur corps de serrant et se caressant charnellement. _Mon ange, restons juste comme cela…Nos deux corps nus, brûlant collés l'un à l'autre…_ En guise de réponse, Kyô dépose sur la bouche de Die un doux et langoureux baiser, glissant sa langue sur la sienne…Les laissant doucement s'entourer, se réunir. Puis, doucement, il sépare ses lèvres de celle du roux et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il se laisse bercer par les soupirs du roux, puis, s'endors dans ses bras si doux. Die dépose alors sur son front un baiser aérien puis, laisse glisser ses mais sur ses fesses douces et fermes, avant de s'assoupir à son tour, bercé par ses respirations.

baille

Le soleil caresse doucement les épaules du guitariste, qui plonge immédiatement son regard dans celui de Kyô, qui venait de se réveiller. _Konnichiwa ? Kokoro no… _Le blond lève la tête et saisit le visage de Die entre ses mains pour il déposer de nombreux petit baisers.

-Tu as bien dormi mon bébé ?

- ♥…-O-…

Le roux rit doucement, caressant la tignasse blonde du chérubin. _Watashi no aishiteru… _ Le muet s'assit sur son amour et dépose son front dans son cou, leur corps déshabillés baignant dans la faible lumière qui traversait les rideaux. Les lèvres taquines de Die se baladaient tranquillement sur son épaule, donnant de petites caresses du bout de la langue.

-Hum… Mon bébé…J'aime le goût de ta peau…Celui te ton corps…

-soupir

-J'aime rester comme sa, juste au contacte de ta peau embrasée…Je t'aime…

Kyô, après avoir échanger un long et doux baiser avec son amour, vient alors s'asseoir derrière lui, son corps épousant parfaitement celui du guitariste. Mais il se retourne soudainement et prend le petit être dans ses bras, avant de descendre avec lui.

Dans le noir, avec pour seule lumière celle de l'écran télévisé, les deux amours sont au paradis. Leurs doigts noués ensembles, leurs têtes appuyés l'une contre l'autre, plus rien ne peut nuire à leur bonheur. Kyô embrasse alors Die au creux du cou avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux et de saisir ses bras pour les croiser sur sa poitrine.

_Tes bras sont si forts…J'aime quand tu me serres, je sais que nôtre amour est protégé de tout. Qu'importe ce que diront les gens, qu'importent leurs regards… Je veux seulement être dans tes bras…_

-Tu veux qu'on aille dormir mon cœur ?

Le blond secoua la tête et s'enfonça sur son amant. Mais celui-ci le pousse gentiment afin d'aller chercher un futon, qu'ils installent entre le meuble et la canapé. Ils s'y allonge doucement, Die s'adossant au pieds du sofa, Kyô s'allongeant et posant la tête sur son ventre musclé. _Mmmm_. Le roux pousse un petit gémissement avant de déposer une douce caresse sur la chevelure dorée du séraphin. Lui, glisse doucement la main sous le T-shirt du mortel, caresse doucement sa peau. Puis, Kyô s'endors doucement, sans bruit, enlacé, serré contre le roux. Celui-ci affiche un sourire attendris, avant de s'allonger à son tour, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le petit ange. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de l'enlacer, laissant ses mains chatouiller ses hanches. Le blond grimace légèrement en se frottant les yeux, mais se rendort presque aussitôt. Le roux les prend alors délicatement dans ses bras et monte à l'étage pour coucher le séraphin sur le lit. Lentement, il met le jeune homme à nu, et l'imite avant de s'étendre à ses côtés, passant ses bras sous les siens, pour venir les nouer sur son cœur… Pour plonger dans un sommeil remplis de rêves délicieux.

-Kyô??

Le guitariste avait beau tâtonner le matelas, il n'y trouve pas le corps de son amour. Il se redresse alors rapidement après avoir aperçu un filet de lumière s'engouffrer dans la pièce en passant sous la porte close. Il se dirige alors craintivement vers l'endroit d'où provenait la lumière, tout en ignorant ce qui l'attendait… Finalement, il se retrouve devant la porte de la salle de bain, qu'il ouvre doucement, avant de trouver Kyô effondré dans la baignoire, tremblant violement. Le guitariste s'avance doucement vers lui mais pousse un hurlement de frayeur…Deux grandes plaies ruisselant se sang écarlate déchirent ses omoplates. De longues et fines larmes de sang coulaient le long de ses joues. Le guitariste se précipite promptement vers lui, et le hisse sur le rebord de la cuve de porcelaine afin de l'assoire sur des genoux. Il saisit son visage livide et dépose sur ses lèvres un petit baiser… Mais Kyô s'accroche à lui et se met à soupirer de douleur, laissant les larmes noyer ses yeux. Il était secoué de contractions violentes et était au bord de l'évanouissement… Il ne cesse de balancer sa tête d'un côté et de l'autre comme le fait un enfant capricieux… Mais sa douleur n'est malheureusement pas un caprice. Voyant son état, Die le porte jusqu'au futon, sur lequel il l'étend doucement. Mais le blond le repousse alors férocement avant de se jeter sur lui pour le serrer violement, enfouissant son visage contre son torse. C'est alors que le mortel aperçu, sortant lentement des plaies rouges deux étranges appendices noir, couvert d'un liquide globuleux.

_Kyô, mon ange, mon Eden, te voir souffrir dans mes bras et comme recevoir d'innombrables coups de poignard sans pourvoir mourir…_

_Je sens tes larmes couler sur ma peau, tes ongles s'enfoncer dans mon dos… Mais je ne sais quel seraient les mots, les phrases et les caresses qui t'apaiseraient…Je ne peux rien faire…Je ne peux rien dire…Je suis impuissant face à cette douleur que te ronge. _

_Je ne peut alors que te serrer, t'embrasser…alors que toi, tu souffre à en mourir….J'ai envie de m'enfuir, pourtant, je ne peux t'abandonner…Je veux te serrer aussi fort que je le pourrais…Watashi no aishiteru…Kokoro, tenshi no… _

Le guitariste, serrant son amour dans ses bras, s'aperçoit alors que les deux appendices s'étaient transformés en deux grands bras squelettiques, sur lesquels poussait un petit duvet de plumes noires. Le corps de Kyô se crispe toutes les secondes, et tout deux s'étreignent plus fort que jamais. La respiration haletante, Kyô est littéralement pendu au cou du musicien, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa nuque. _Kyô…Kyô !!! _ L'angelot peine de plus en plus à respirer et se tortille, se secoue violement dans les bras de Die, qui le serre chaque fois un peu plus contre lui. Mais d'incontrôlables spasmes ébranlent et étouffent le jeune homme, qui lacère férocement la peau blanche de son ami. Lui, était en larme sentant le corps de Kyô se déformer dans ses bras… Jamais il n'avait pleurer autant…Jamais il n'avait aimé autant… _Kyô ! Je t'en supplie…larmes Reste avec moi… J'ai trop besoin de toi pour te perdre… Ne t'en vas pas… Je t'en prie…Je t'aime… _

Les appendices squelettiques sont à présent presque entièrement recouverts de magnifiques plumes ténébreuses. Le chérubin relâche peu à peu l'étreinte que ses bras façonnaient autour des épaules de Die...Puis, doucement, une dernière plume vient orner la parure du jeune blond, qui, à bout de forces, s'évanouit dans les bras du mortel. Percevant les petits souffles de son angelot, Die soupire doucement et le serre tendrement contre lui, versant de fines larmes de soulagement. Il se penche alors sur lui, et s'allonge contre lui, puis, il se laisse bercer par la mélodie se son souffle…Puis, s'endort doucement.

**Owari.**

6


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Himitsu Chibi Hana

Titre de la fanfic : _**Au plus profond de tes ténèbres**_

Titre du chapitre : _Mélange des mondes_

Genre : UA x Shonen-ai

Persos : Die ; Kyô ; Kaoru ; Shinya Gabriel ; Métatron et ses coupins (hinhinhin '') ; et l'homme à la chevelure rose

Pairing : Toujours KaoruxShinya ; DiexKyô

Disclaimeur : Oh regardez, une vache sui vole

Petit mot de l'auteur : Kaoru et Shinya, ça dégouline d'amour…on en apprend un peu plus sur Kaoru, qui cacha bien son jeu (est-ce que je devais dire ça ??) Bref, retour au pays des anges

_**Mélange Des Mondes**_

Il y a juste le bruit de l'eau de la fontaine et celui du vent qui fait voleter les longs crins blonds du jeune Gabriel, assis sur le rebord de la source. Il faisait de petits cercles du bout de l'index, poussant de longs et tristes soupirs. Après une grande hésitation, il descend de son perchoir et se place face a l'eau ; il recommence ce rituel qu'il connaît maintenant par cœur…Le sien bas la chamade tendis qu'il ferme les yeux et plonge la main dans l'eau glacée.

_Ton corps...ni trop musclé, ni pas assez… Tes cheveux mauves, tes longues mèches noires…Six ailes charbonnées.. Tout ton corps m'apparaît finalement, mais il me faut ouvrir les yeux et faire face à la réalité. Mais j'ai peur de l'affronter, j'ai peur de te voir encore le serrer… voir tes bras autour de son corps, tes lèvre sur les siennes… Pourtant, je trouve, en ce premier baiser que tu m'as donné le courage de regarder enfin dans le miroir…_

Lentement, le jeune archange ouvre les yeux, battant des cils et l'aperçoit… Il est seul, nu, au milieu de nombreux draps aux couleurs printanières… Des couleurs qui contrastent magnifiquement avec le noir de ses plumes. De longues et fines larmes sombres dévalent ses joues, s'échappant de ses yeux clos. _Kaoru ?... _Le guitariste saisi en tremblant un des tissus pour y cacher son visage et étouffer ses pleurs.

_Gabriel  
Gabriel, j'attends  
Un peu de sentiments  
Que ton âme se jette à l'eau  
Dans mon corps océan_

_Tu ne m'as pas abandonné_

_Mais je ne veux plus attendre ton retour…_

_  
Du zéphyr, du vent  
Tu mens comme un enfant  
Et tu fuis vers tout là-haut  
Dès que ton ciel se fend_

_Tu es Mon « enfant »_

_Tu me fuis et tu te mens…._

_  
Es-tu fait pour lui  
Es-tu fait pour moi  
Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi  
Si tu as le mal de lui  
J'ai le mal de toi  
Qu'il en soit ainsi mais dis-moi, dis-moi_

_Dis moi, dis moi que l'on s'aime_

_Et que ce n'est pas terminé  
_

_  
Es-tu fait pour lui  
Es-tu fait pour moi  
Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi  
Si tu as le mal de lui  
J'ai le mal de toi  
Dis-moi oh oh oh oh_

_Dit moi que je te manque, dit moi que tu as mal…_

_Moi j'ai tant besoin de toi…_

__

Gabriel  
Mon roi  
Mon ange en qui je crois  
Si l'amour vient de là-haut  
Sauras-tu faire un choix oh oh

_L'amour vient d'en haut,_

_L'amour vient d'en bas… Mais j'ai besoin de toi ici…  
_

_  
Tu sais fuir  
Tu meurs  
La fièvre dans le sang  
Moi je prie pour qu'à nouveau  
Tu me reviennes à temps_

_Quand tu me fuis, _

_Je me meurs…  
Reviens près de moi…_

_  
Es-tu fait pour lui  
Es-tu fait pour moi  
Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi  
Si tu as le mal de lui  
J'ai le mal de toi  
Qu'il en soit ainsi mais dis-moi, dis-moi  
_

_Dis moi, dis moi que l'on s'aime_

_Et que ce n'est pas terminé_

_**  
**__Es-tu fait pour lui  
Es-tu fait pour moi  
Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi  
Si tu as le mal de lui  
J'ai le mal de toi, dis-moi_

_Dit moi que je te manque, dit moi que tu as mal…_

_Moi j'ai tant besoin de toi…_

_**  
**__  
Gabriel_

_**  
**__Shinya_

_  
Gabriel, s'attend  
A plus qu'un sentiment  
Qu'un plaisir brûle sa peau,  
Les deux ailes en avant_

_Que ton corps se blottisse contre le mien…_

_Qu'un sentiment ardant nous consume jusqu'à l'éternité  
_

_  
Es-tu fait pour lui  
Es-tu fait pour moi  
_

_Es-tu fait pour lui  
Es-tu fait pour moi_

_Je suis fait pour toi_

_Tu es le seul fait pour moi…_

_  
__**Gabriel...**_

_**Je t'aime…**_

Le blond, après voir croisé le regard larmoyant du musicien, se jette à son cou, les yeux remplis de pluie. Il pleurait, caressant doucement les crins de son amour, ne cessant de l'embrasse près de l'oreille.

-Kaoru…

-baiser

-Kaoru je t'aime

Les deux hommes se caressent, se serrent amoureusement. Shinya saisit alors le visage du plus âgé entre ses doigts fin et dépose sur ses lèvres un doux et léger baiser, que Kaoru rend plus intense en caressant sa lèvre du bout de la langue, avant de l'envoyer à la rencontre de la sienne. Elles se caressent, s'embrassent et s'enlacent…

-Kaoru… Kaoru j'te demande pardon…

Le violet scelle les lèvre du blond en un nouveau baiser avant de le serrer contre lui, caressant doucement ses crins dorés.

-C'est fini mon ange…

-Je…pardon, je t'aime tant…

-Allez, ne pleurs plus, c'est fini

Kaoru passe doucement le dos de sa main sur sa joue rougie c'est alors que Gabriel remarqua les bandages autour de son bras, puis les griffures de sa joues. Il avale sa salive en les dénouant, apercevant enfin les deux grandes cicatrices qui traversaient ses bras. Lentement, il caresse chacune de ses blessures… Avant d'embrasser doucement, tendrement son torse blessé, sa joue griffée et de poser sa joue sur son cœur.

-soupir

-…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je l'entends battre…

-… C'est toi qui le fais régir ainsi…

-Kaoru je…

-..Tu ?

-Je veux être avec toi cette nuit…Je veux être dans tes bras.

-Koibito…embrasse Je te serrerais aussi fort que tu me l'ordonneras.

-Je t'aime…

Le guitariste sourit et s'allonge sur le dos, attirant le corps du blond contre le sien pour pouvoir croiser ses bras dans les bas de son dos. Shinya blotti doucement sa tête au creux de son cou, en respire doucement l'odeur avant de s'endormis, un sourire aux lèvres.

Kaoru baise doucement sa tignasse blonde avant d'appuyer sa joue contre son crâne, et s'assoupir à son tour.

-Kaoru…

-Oh pardon, je t'ai réveillé…

-Non… baiser

-Tu as bien dormis ?

-Vi ...Mais toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort…

-… …

-Allez, raconte moi…

-Ben ...Il y avait un angelot…Un petit blond, qui venait souvent me rendre visite en cachette. Mais Métatron a fini par le découvrir…Et depuis, je n'ai pas revus « mon » petit chérubin… J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose…

-Ah...Mais il…

- ?...

-Viens avec moi… annonce joyeusement Shinya en saisissant la main de Kaoru.

-Quoi ! Dans l'Eden blanc !!! Mais je ne peux pas…

-Alors…je vais le trouver… Pour toi…

Le blond dépose sur ses lèvres un furtif baiser avant de s'enfuir vers l'Eden blanc d'un pas léger.

-Roh! C'est pas vrai !!!! èé

-Quoi ?

-Ce cher Kaoru a réussi à reconquérir le petit Gabriel !!!

-…

-Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il retrouve le petit muet… Tu m'as bien entendu Uriel ?!

-..Oui Seigneur…

-Je veux que tu l'empêche d'accéder à la fontaine…Empêche le de Le retrouver !!

Le dit Uriel, au visage fin et blanc, s'inclina devant le souverain, imité par les deux autres archanges avant de s'en retourner à ses occupations.

Près de la fontaine, Shinya inspire profondément et plonge la main dans l'eau froide, recommençant encore une fois le rituel.

Il voit apparaître, l'image de la Terre, ce monde qu'il avait tantôt quitté. Puis, il vit le visage d'un enfant souriant...Qui jouait avec de petites mèches rouges. Mais soudain, plus rien…la surface c'était ridée, effaçant l'image. Lorsque le blond releva la tête, il vit l'ange aux cheveux argentés froncer les sourcils. Celui-ci saisit violement son poignet, les serrant de toutes ses forces.

-U…Uriel ?

-Métatron désire te parler…

-Mais… Lâches moi ! Tu me fais mal !!

-Hors de question…Tu me suis.

Le jeune homme se débattait tandis que son semblable le traînait jusqu'à l'homme aux six ailes pour le pousser violemment à ses pieds.

-Alors, mon petit Shinya… Comment va ton « namoureux » ?? Ricane moqueusement Métatron.

-...è é

- En tout cas, ses bras avaient l'air très confortables

Le Grand ange eut un sourire narquois, que Shinya ne pu supporter.

-Toi !!! Comment as-tu pu !!!

-Quoi…

-Comment as-tu pu me faire croire ça !!

-Allons… Mon cher petit Gabriel…

-…

-Ce _Démon_ n'as rien à foutre là…Je fais donc en sorte qu'il retourne d'où il vient…

-Mais pourquoi…Il est ton frère…ll

-Mon frère ?!…murmure l'archange en s'avançant vers le jeune blond, Comment un être aussi…

-Mais, c'est même toi qui…

-Crois –tu réellement que juste parce qu'il a reçu une de mes plumes, que je considère cet homme comme mon frère ? Crois tu connaître mieux que moi le passé de ce _diable_ ?

-Non…Mais je sais qu'il n'a pas mérité de souffrir autant…

-Allez, enfermez le.

Les deux sbires s'acharnent à immobiliser le jeune batteur tandis que Métatron s'avançait vers eux.

-Je te jure… poursuit-il en déposant sur la joue de Gabriel de long petits baisers, que jamais tu ne le trouveras. embrasse Jamais tu ne ramènera ce petit chérubin blond à Kaoru. embrasse J'ai juré de le faire souffrir jusqu'au bout…lècheù Jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie, à genoux de le renvoyer aux Enfers…

-Non… Ne, ne t'approche pas… Laisse…laisse moi-aaaaa !

-Ce sera ta punition pour avoir voulut me défier…Mon cher petit ange adoré…

Les lèvres de l'archange suprême se collèrent à celle du jeune homme, qui versait de petites larmes blanches et refusait de céder. Mais soudain, un filet de sang et une douleur le furent ouvrir la bouche, laissant les langue chaude de Métatron se glisser sur la sienne. Ils s'échangèrent ainsi un douloureux baiser avant que Shinya ne tombe à ses pieds, en pleurs.

_Des larmes coulent le long de tes joues... Toi, l'enfermé, tu souffre, tu pleures…Le menton posé sur les genoux, ton corps cassé contre le mur froid… Tu es là, tu l'attends, mais il ne viendra pas…_

La porte venait de s'ouvrit sans un bruit, laissant apparaître un ange à la silhouette gracieuse. Lorsque Shinya l'aperçut, il se releva et tenta de s'avancer vers lui. Mais les chaînes de métal qui le relient au mur l'empêchent de faire plus de pas qu'il ne le voudrait... L'homme aux cheveux de rose s'avance alors près de lui et le serre doucement, caressant sa chevelure dorée.

-Pourquoi… dis moi pourquoi…

-Chut…doucement.

-Mais moi…Je l'aime plus que tout. Pourquoi devons nous être encore séparés ?

-…

-Pourquoi il le déteste tant…Pourquoi il nous fait souffrir ?

Le blond posait ses questions sans pour autant avoir de réponses, il tentait de retenir toutes ses larmes, mais n'y arrivait pas.

-Dit…est-ce que tu s accès à la fontaine ?

-Malheureusement non…Je… seuls les anges du même rang que toi et Métatron y on accès…

-…

-Mais, demande moi n'importe quoi…Et je le ferais.

-…Pourrais-tu aller sur Terre ?

-Sur Terre ?

-..Là-bas…Il y a quelqu'un que Kaoru désire revoir……

L'ange entoura le corps de son ami des ses bras et enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure, lui susurrant à l'oreille :

-Dit moi tout...Que j'aille le chercher…

-Je…Je sais pas très bien ou il es, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir….Il est avec un homme à la chevelure flamboyante…

-Un mortel roux ?

-..J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé qu'il te ressemblait…

Le chérubin à la chevelure rose serre Shinya dans ses bras, déposant un baiser au sommet de son crâne, avant de le laisser seul dans cette prison de marbre…Cette prison qui le retient de tout.

oOoOoOo

Juste une caresse, aussi douce que la soie, elle tire peu à peu les roux de ses rêves. Il entrouvre doucement les yeux, pour finalement découvrir le visage rayonnant de Kyô, qui se penche doucement sur lui, pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Il avait installé la tête de Die entre ses genoux et jouait avec ses mèches de feu, souriant naïvement.

-Ko…Koibito…

Le guitariste tendit la main vers le visage de l'ange pour caresser sa joue du dos de la main. Le blond déploie alors deux paires d'ailes l'une blanche, l'autre noir. Die en resta muet de stupéfaction avant de glisser à son oreille _Elles sont superbes… _Le petit blond cache alors son visage dans ses mains avant que le mortel ne les lui saisisse, lui offrant un doux baiser _Non…Les noirs aussi…Tu es magnifique Mon Ange._ Le blond rougit et serra son amour dans ses bras avant de fondre en larmes. _Ne pleures pas mon Kyô, ne pleures plus…_

C'est alors qu'il entendirent la fenêtre claquer, avant d'en voir la vitre se briser un milles morceaux. Die fit alors basculer son jeune ange sur le dos afin de le protéger. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent ils firent face à un corps blanc, long, paré d'un voile de soie rouge sang. Die ouvrit alors de rand yeux et s'avance timidement vers l'être angélique. Lentement, il passe ses bras autour de sa taille et pose sa tête contre son cœur, avant de verser de fins sanglots.

-Chut…Calme toi…

-...Hide, Hide c'est toi…

-Oui c'est moi… mon petit Daisuke. Kyô ! Kyô regarde, pleure le mortel en prenant la main de son petit protégé, c'est Hide, c'est mon frère…

L'angelot s'avance timidement vers son semblable, qui le salut poliment, avant de caresser ses ailes noires.

-Ce sont les mêmes que Kaoru….

-°°

-Kaoru ? Qui est-ce ? demande le mortel.

-Kyô, tu te souviens de Kaoru et de Shinya, devenu Gabriel ?

-oui

-…Et bien…poursuit Hide avec hésitation, tout les deux ne vont pas bien du tout…

- (Die ne comprend rien)

-Shinya a été enfermés dans les cachots et Kaoru est au bord de la crise. Seul ton retour pourrais le rassurer, il ne sait ses pas ce que tu est devenu et se fait beaucoup de soucis

Le roux ne les écoutait plus, il avait eu le plaisir de revoir son unique frère, mais il devait faire face à la réalité, qui comme toujours, est plus violente que jamais. Lui était venu chercher Kyô, car quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait besoin de sa présence. Le blond aussi semblait troublé par les propos d'Hide qui terminait de lui expliquer la situation de l'eden.

-C'est pour cela que Shinya m'a supplié de te ramener là-bas. Mais, je pense que tout les deux comprendrais que tu ne désir pas revenir. Alors, fait ton choix sans regrets.

Le blond, les larmes aux yeux se tourne alors vers le mortel, qui versait les sienne en silence. Kyô s'agenouille alors près de lui et pose la tête sur ses genoux. Die se penche alors sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras.

-Non Kyô, il ne faut pas que tu restes…

-i i

-Eux…Ils ont plus besoin de toi que moi…Et puis, tu ne peux pas rester ici.

Le blond relève la tête et embrasse tendrement son compagnon, avant de le câliner tendrement. _Tu sais Kyô, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es… Ni pourquoi c'est moi qui t'ai chéri…Mais je le sais, qu'un jour, je devrais renoncer a toi… Je savais qu'un jour tu devras partir. _Le roux tombe sur son lit, incapable de dire un mot de plus. Puis, le blond saisit doucement ses épaules et l'embrasse tendrement. Il passe une main amoureuse dans sa tignasse rousse, ne pouvant lui non plus, retenir ses larmes. _Je te demande pardon Kyô… Je t'aime_. Le roux était en larme, il était déchiré entre son amour pour le chérubin, le besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés et le devoir de le laisser s'enfuir.

De longues et interminables minutes s'étaient écoulées avant que les trois hommes ne se retrouvent sur le toit de l'immeuble. Le vent soufflait dans les plumes des deux anges, Kyô se blottissant des les bras de son amour, enfouissant une dernière fois son visage au creux de son cou pour la dernière fois. Puis, il lui tend un petit papier plié avant de baiser sa joue. Le mortel ne dit rien, il embrassa simplement l'ange près de l'oreille avant de susurrer un _Je te promet de toujours t'aimer…_ De petits sons sortirent alors des lèvres du blond, sous les yeux larmoyant de Die.

-Moi…Moi au…aussi. Je, je t'aimerais toujours…

Le deux amoureux se serrent une dernière fois avant que le plus jeune ne s'écarte, pour rejoindre Hide. Les deux anges prient alors leur envole, sous le commencement d'une pluie de sang, les larmes que versait Kyô.

-Kaoru ? Interpelle timidement Toshiya. Kaoru…

-…

-Kaoru, est-ce que ça va ?

-Je, je m'inquiètes pour Shinya… Je, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu…

-Kaoru ?

La voix de Raphaël avait surgit de l'entrée.

-Kaoru, je…

-Rapha…Shinya ! Comment va Shinya !!

-Justement…Je, viens avec moi…

L'ange blanc prit doucement la main de Kaoru, qui resserra ses doigts autours de sa paume.

-Mais…Je ne peux pas venir…

-…

-Raphaël, dis moi ce qui est arrivé à Shinya…

-Métatron l'a… Il l'a enfermé dans un cachot

Le violet tombe alors a genoux auprès de son ami et pleur doucement, enfouissant son visage dans les pans de sa robe. Puis, il se releva et s'enfuit vers les bains, pour enfin se retrouver seul, seul avec ses larmes, au beau milieu de cette baignoire de lait.

Métatron venait juste de pénétrer dans la salle, mais en sorti dès qu'il vit son frère et se dirigea finalement vers les bains du rang inférieur. Il se glisse alors dans l'eau, après avoir retirer sa serviette. Puis, par l'autre porte, il vit apparaître Toshiya…Il ne fit d'abord pas attention, mais ce corps blanc, ce corps au formes douces et simple de cessait de le tenter.

_Cette eau claire qui frappe lentement tes hanches, ces gestes si doux si gracieux… Ce regard si noir, si intense. _

_Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi. Chacun de tes regards, chacun de tes gestes d'une lenteur exquise me paralysent. J n'ai jamais ressenti autant d'émotion à la simple vue d'un corps nu…_

Toshiya se lavait doucement, faisant glisser ses mains savonneuses sur ses hanches, lorsqu'il vit l'ange. Il affichât alors un doux sourire, qui fit le fit trembler. Ses yeux longent lentement les courbes de son dos, arrivant vite à la limite imposée par les pétales roses. Métatron était pris d'incontrôlables spasmes qui secouaient violement son corps. Il sorti alors rapidement de l'eau, mais glissa et se retrouva à terre Quelle scène pitoyable…Ahahah. Il entendit alors un bruit de pas, qui se reprochait. Puis, il vit devant lui une main tendue. Il hésita, mais la saisie ferment pour se relever enfin, ouvrant la bouche de stupéfaction. Toshiya passe alors le dos de sa main sur sa joue rouge et murmure :

-Alors c'est toi la fameux Métatron…

-…Je…

-C'est marrant…Je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça…

Cette douce phrase s'acheva sur un sourire qui fit craquer le grand blond. Cet être, que son corps, que son cœur désiraient tant était la, si près de lui. Doucement, ses mains glissent le long de sa taille pour être finalement nouées par le bassiste au creux de son dos. Puis, tendrement, Toshiya fit glisser les siennes le long de ses bras, pour aller caresser ses épaules.

_Tes doigts fins caressent mes épaules, tes jambes se collent aux miennes…Tu me serres contre toi, je sens ton souffle dans mon cou, tes cheveux si doux chatouillent mon dos…Je me sens si bien près de toi… Une chaleur inconnue parcoure mon corps, j'ai chaud, je tremble…Je suffoque…_

Métatron repousse doucement le disciple de son frère avant de s'enfuir, tremblant comme une feuille. Toshiya retourne alors dans l'eau, jusqu'à la venue de Raphaël.

-Kaoru ! Kaoru !

Aucune réponse, juste l'écho de leur voix dans la grande pièce blanche. C'est alors que le brun aperçu, tapis dans l'ombre, l'ange noir. Il avait la tête enfoncée des ses genoux et pleurait...encore.

-Kaoru…murmura-t-il d'une voix douce

-…Rapha ?...

-Kaoru…Nous avons retrouvé le petit muet…

-Le petit muet !

Kaoru se relève brusquement et saisit la main de Raphaël, qu'il baise doucement. Puis, il se laisse guider jusqu'à l'Eden noir, où il retrouve son ami, sagement assis sur le matelas. Le petit ange vit alors Kaoru et se leva pour lui sauter au cou, plantant sur sa joue un énorme baiser.

-Oh… J'ai eu si peur… Mon petit muet.

-Appelles moi Kyô

-Va pour ...Kyô Ôô?!?!?!?!?!?!?

-…Je sais... Mais, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pus retrouver la parole.

-…Oh…Petit Kyô... Je, qui t'a retrouvé ?

-Ce…C'est moi…

Kaoru détourne la tête et voit Hide sortir de l'ombre. L'homme aux cheveux roses s'avance doucement vers l'ange noir et se blottis contre lui.

-Hide…Hide, mon Hide…

-..Ca faisait tellement longtemps…Papa…

-Hide, pourquoi as tu pris ce risque…

-Parce qu_'il_ me l'as demander, pour toi…

-…_Il_…

-Shinya ne supportait plus de te voir souffrir…

-…

-Je n'ai pus qu'accepter… Il me rappelle tant Maman …

**Owari**

7


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Himitsu Chibi Hana

Titre de la fanfic :_**Au plus profond de tes ténèbres**_

Titre du chapitre : _Un monstre amoureux_

Genre : UA x…Lemon

Persos : Kaoru ; Shinya ; Métatron ; Kyô et les autres archanges de Métatron ainsi qu'Hide

Pairing : himitsu…??? Et puis crotte quoi …

Disclaimeur : Aucun de tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient ! Bouhouhouh…mis à part Kaoru, qui est mon mamour Non Officiel…heureusement que je me console avec mon imagination…--'

Petit mot de l'auteur : …Qu'est que j'en ai bavé avec ce chapitre ! Surtout avec le moment de la cérémonie…Oh lala…Ah…et un premier petit citron vive la physique o pour le fun…Non, je ne vous mets pas l'eau à la bouche

_**Un Monstre Amoureux**_

-…soupir

-Métatron… Est-ce que ça va?? Demande doucement Uriel, qui massait les épaules de son chef.

Le blond s'excuse avant de se lever et aller vers ses quartiers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demande Michael, qui venait d'arriver.

-Je sais pas, ça va faire trois jours qu'il est comme ça…

Dans sa chambre, Métatron est allongé sur les draps et caresse le dos de ses main, repensant à Lui…Ses yeux remplis de larmes fixent le dôme de sa chambre, il pousse un triste soupir avant de fermer les yeux. Il revoit son corps si beau, façonné de courbes harmonieuses atteignant presque la perfection. Il enfonce alors son visage dans l'oreiller pour y étouffer ses pleurs et soupirs saccadés. C'est alors que Raphaël entre et s'assoie près de son supérieur caressent doucement sa courte chevelure, légèrement ternie. Métatron se redresse doucement et enlace le brun, enfouissant son visage dans les tissus de sa toge.

-Raphaël… Raphaël ça me fait si mal…

-…

-Depuis que je l'ai rencontré…Depuis qu'il m'a effleuré.

-Métatron…

-Il me hante…Chaque jour…chaque seconde je pense à lui…Ca me fait tellement souffrir…

-…

-Je t'en prie, dit moi ce qu'il m'arrive!!!

L'archange hésita, mais dépose sur la joue de blond un petit baiser, avant de continuer:

-Ton cœur palpite à chaque fois que tu entends son nom…Le seul fait de l'apercevoir te procure un plaisir si intense que tu en frissonnes…

Métatron hoche doucement la tête en regardant son ami, qui lui sourit tendrement. Ce fut un silence que l'ange suprême comprit tout de suite.

-Non…C'est impossible, tu dois te tromper…

-…

-Je ne peux pas…L'aimer, c'est impossible!

-Et pourquoi donc? Demande le brun de sa voix si douce.

-Il a…Il a…Des ailes Noires…

_« Il a les ailes noires », cette phrase résonne dans ma tête …Je n'avais pas réalisé à ce moment. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était son corps…son corps nu, si parfait…Si pur. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il me plaisait. Mais je ne peux concevoir que cet homme…Cet homme que j'aime ai des ailes aussi sombres…Non, je ne veux pas… _

_JE NE VEUX PAS _

-Comment va Métatron? Demande Uriel qui venait de rejoindre Raphaël aux bains.

-Je ne sais pas. Ca va faire un mois qu'il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre…

-soupir Moi il m'inquiète… Il n'a jamais agit comme ça auparavant…

Les deux hommes se taisent un instant et nagent jusqu'à la table centrale avant de se remettre à bavarder.

-Et Gabriel ?

-Lui, il est toujours aux cachots… Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il aurais ramené le petit ange que Métatron avait bannit … annonce Uriel avec un petit sourire.

-Ah…Très bien…

-Fait pas l'innocent Raphy ! Tu sais très bien qu'Hide est aller le chercher… Puisque tu les as amené chez Kaoru…

Le brun rougit violement tendit que son ami riait doucement. Puis, il sort du bain en lui adressant un regard moqueur. C'est à sa sortie qu'entre Toshiya, accompagné du petit ange blond.

-Et tu vois, là ce sont nos bain …Tu y as accès en tant qu'archange mineur

-Bonjour …Rapha-Chan…annonce le blond de sa voix doucereuse.

-Bonjour…Kyô …Comment allez vous tous les deux ?

-Oh…reprit le blond, Je vais bien… Je suis content d'avoir pus retrouver Kaoru…. Mais, nous avons préféré le laisser seul avec Hide. Et quand nous sommes revenus, il était déjà partit

Soudain, une voix interpelle violemment l'ange brun, qui se précipite vers la sortie. Ce fut bref, mais il suivit Mikaël en courant.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'interroge le bassiste.

-Je ne sais pas... Mais je vais sortir. J'ai quelque chose à demander à Kaoru...

Toshiya sourit doucement et se retrouve finalement seul, au beau milieu des pétales de roses. Il ferme les yeux, et parti dans ses rêveries habituelles...des rêveries qui prirent doucement la forme de grandes et majestueuses ailes blanches.

-Métatron! Métatron ouvres nous!!

-...

-Métatron! Ouvres s'il te plaît...

-...laissez moi...rétorque l'archange, la voix faible.

-Métatron allons...

-Laissez moi vous trois!... Je ne veux voir personne...

Les trois archanges se taisent, avant que la voix du grand archange ne s'élève à nouveau, toujours aussi faible.

-...Shinya...

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il prononça avant que Raphaël ne se précipite vers les cachots.

-Je peux entrer ?? résonne une petite voix.

-…Non, j'arrive…

Kyô attendait le guitariste, qui sortit de sa chambre la tête baisée. De fines larmes coulant le long de ses joues, alors le blond saisit doucement sa main et le fait asseoir sur un nuage.

-Kaoru…

-Pardonnes-moi Kyô…Mais il s'est passé tellement de choses… Tellement de choses auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas…

-…

-De plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu Shinya. Il me manque tant…

-…

-Shinya…Oh, Shinya…

Le guitariste était secoué d'incontrôlables sanglots et s'effondre dans les bras de son ami, qui caresse doucement ses crins rêches.

- …

-…Entre…

Le blond tire lentement le rideau et pénètre dans la chambre de l'archange suprême, qui le prie de venir près de lui. Il était recroquevillé au coin de son lit, emmitouflé dans les draps qui l'entouraient. Shinya passe alors doucement la main sur son corps, qu'il devine à travers le tissu.

-Shi…Shinya…

-…

-…Je, j'ai peur…Donne moi ta main s'il te plaît.

La main de Métatron sort de sous les draps, cherchant à tâtons celle du blond. Lui tente de tirer les couvertures mais le grand archange l'en empêche, élevant de nouveau la voix.

-Je…Je te demande pardon Shinya…

-Métatron…

-Je l'aime tant…Mais j'ai tellement peur…

-…Seigneur Métatron…

L'homme se lève, emportant avec lui tout les draps qui le cachaient et se dirige vers les bains, où il retrouve Kaoru. Debout devant lui, il laisse glisser tous les tissus le long de son corps tremblant avant de plonger ses jambes dans le lait. L'ange noir remarque alors la violence de son nouvel aspect ; Son corps, trop maigre et voûté, son teint devenu gris, ses cheveux qui avaient poussé jusqu'à ses fesses et étaient si ternes qu'on ne voyait même plus leur couleur. Ses ailes qui perdaient leurs plumes, son auréole tordue…Toute son apparence reflétait le désespoir et la tristesse d'un homme brisé. Le guitariste se précipite alors vers lui et l'entoure de ses bras pour qu'il puisse y pleurer.

-Pardonne moi…Pardonne moi Kaoru…

-Métatron…

-J't'en prie…Pardonne moi ! Je ne savais pas…

-Quoi ??

-Que ça…Que ça faisait si mal de ne pas être auprès de celui qu'on aime…

-…

-Je ne savais pas…Je t'en prie, pardonne moi…

Jamais Kaoru n'avait vu son frère dans un tel état. Lui qui le détestait tant, le serrait à présent désespérément. Il pourrait se moquer, lui rire au nez, mais il ne le fait pas. Il passe sa main dans ses boucles rêches, le berçant doucement.

-Pardon Kaoru…

-…Chut, calme toi…

-…Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit, mais je…Je l'aime tant…

-… Qui a dit que tu n'avais pas le droit ?

-…

-…Tu as ce droit, et tu le sais…

-Kaoru…

-Reste là, je vais le chercher…

Le guitariste se dégage de son frère pour sortir des bains.

-soupir

-Métatron…

L'archange se retourne lentement : il est là, debout devant lui, ses quatre appendices noirs déployés. Il lui adresse un grand sourire et tend ses bras en avant, prêt à l'accueillir. Le grand séraphin n'attend pas une seconde de plus et se jette dans les bras du bassiste, qui le serre de toutes ses forces.

-Toi…Mon dieu…

-…sourire

-…Je…je…

L'ange aux cheveux de nuit dépose un petit baiser sur son front, avant que Métatron ne susurre un timide _Je t'aime…_ au creux de son oreille. Toshiya fait signe à son maître, qui s'en retourne aussitôt, laissant les deux amoureux ensemble.

L'ange blanc s'écarte du noir, rencontrant enfin son regard. Toshiya ferme alors les yeux et avance ses lèvres vers celles de Métatron, qui l'imite timidement. Leurs bouches s'unissent alors en un chaste et doux baiser, avant que le bassiste ne prenne la parole:

-...Watashi no aishiteru itoo, kokoro no...

-...

Le blond ne savait plus quoi dire et verse de nouvelles petites larmes. Le bassiste lui offre alors un baiser plus ardent, envoyant sa langue à la rencontre de la sienne. Elles se caressent doucement, s'enlacent, s'embrassent. C'est sous l'effet de ce baiser amoureux, passionné, que les ailes du grand séraphin se redressent, son teint et ses cheveux se recolorent peu à peu. Il grandit, ses doigts fins remontant sur le corps de Toshiya. Lorsqu'ils se séparent et enfin, Métatron plonge ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux du bassiste.

-To…Toshiya…

-C'est fini Métatron…C'est fini. susurre-t-il doucement.

-Oui…c'est vraiment fini…

Les deux amoureux s'enlacent amoureusement, seuls.

Kaoru arrive enfin dans sa chambre et y trouve Kyô.

-Où est passé Tochi…Il n'est plus avec toi ??

-…ll

-Kaoru ??

L'homme s'assoit près de son ami et l'enlace tendrement.

-Toshiya…Ils s'aimaient. Moi, je veux qu'ils soient heureux, comme j'aurais voulut l'être…Alors, je n'ai pas le droit…Tu comprends…Je ne veux pas…

Kaoru s'arrête un instant, le blond caressant doucement ses épaules.

-Je…je ne veux pas que Toshiya, ou Métatron souffre d'amour…Je ne sais que trop le mal que ça fait

Le guitariste finit par s'effondrer dans les bras de son ami, y pleurant son amour perdu tandis que lui, caressait tendrement ses crins violets afin de l'apaiser.

respire

-C'est fou ce que j'aime ton odeur…

Le grand blond est assis sur les genoux de Toshiya et a le visage plongé dans son cou, caressant doucement son torse nu. C'est alors que Raphaël apparaît.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon bel ange ?

-…Maître, Shinya est encore dans vôtre chambre. Dois-je le ramener aux cachots ?

L'archange aux crins dorés croise le regard de son amant et adresse un grand sourire à son disciple.

-Non…Mais j'aimerais que tu fasse passer un message au peuple angélique du rang inférieur. Réunit les ce soir avant l'aurore, là, tu les conduiras à la Grande Porte…Je m'occupe du reste.

Le grand brun salue les deux hommes avant de s'envoler pour les cieux. Métatron se tourne vers le bassiste et saisit ses mains pour le faire lever.

-Tu viens, on va le chercher.

-Pour aller où ?

-…Pour le préparer…

- …

-Shinya ?

Le jeune blond détourne la tête et voit Métatron debout dans l'entrée, tendre les bras vers lui, affichant un grand sourire :

-…Viens mon ange…

Le batteur se leva et salut son supérieur, avant que celui-ci ne l'enlace tendrement, baisant ses mains blanches. Shinya est d'abord surprit par ce geste si tendre, mais il se laisse faire et se retrouve bientôt serré contre le torse de Métatron.

-Pardon…

-Métatron je…

Le jeune blond repousse son supérieur avant que celui-ci ne fasse entrer son compagnon pour leur expliquer son ambition.

Aux aurores, les grandes portes dorées s'ouvrirent enfin dans un long bruit de ferraille, laissant entrer le peuple de plumes là où il était convié.

Une allée couverte de pétales noirs s'étendait jusqu'au trône où était déjà assis Métatron, entouré par Mikaël et Uriel. Il est vêtu d'une somptueuse toge blanche et noire, et à ses poignets ainsi qu'à son cou pendent d'énormes chaînes noires. Son maquillage laisse apparaître, sous ses longues boucles blondes, ses grands yeux cernés de rouge.

L'assemblée des anges se tu lorsque entrent les deux premiers archanges :

Raphaël, vêtu d'une simple toge de nacre blanc, semblable à celle de ses frères, tient le bras de Toshiya, qui avance la tête baissée. Ce dernier porte la même robe que son amant, mais les couleurs en sont inversées. Il va doucement vers l'ange suprême, qui se lève enfin. Alors que Toshiya se prosterne devant le Grand Archange, Raphaël s'installe aux côtés des deux autres séraphins.

Debout devant le peuple angélique, Métatron ferme les yeux et détache une plume de ses ailes pour s'entailler la veine gauche. Il maquille ses lèvres de son sang et d'approche du bassiste. Il glisse sa main droite sous son visage pour le faire relever et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, sous le silence respectueux des anges. Une auréole d'argent se forme alors lentement au dessus de sa tête jusqu'à, enfin, devenir.

Les deux hommes rompent alors le baiser avant de s'en offrir un plus profond, tandis que le peuple angélique se prosterne. Puis, Métatron saisit le bout des doigts de son amant avant de voir venir le second archange ;

Kyô entre à son tour, un bouquet de roses aux poignets, vêtu d'une simple toge de soie blanche parée de volants. Il avance doucement, posant gracieusement un pied devant l'autre, le regard fier et s'agenouille au pied du grand archange, baissant doucement la tête. L'home pose alors ses lèvres encore couvertes de sang sur son front, après avoir dégagé les mèches qui cachaient son regard. Kyô joint les mains au ciel, un halo de lumière se forme alors au dessus de son crâne, signe qu'il appartient de nouveau au peuple des Anges. Il se lève et salut son maître avant de s'asseoir aux côtés du bassiste.

Le silence se fait lorsque entre Kaoru. Un tissu transparent aux couleurs de ses ailes, déchirée par endroits couvre une longue toge banche qui dessine les contours de son corps. A ses poignets, de longues et amples manches noires, à son cou, une immense écharpe argentée. Il avance timidement vers son frère et ami avant de se prosterner. Puis, Métatron lui bande les yeux et fait venir le dernier archange.

_J'entends tes pas…tu avances doucement vers moi, sans que je te vois. Je sens ton parfum :p s'élever dans la salle, ce parfum qu moi seul connaît, puisqu'il est imprimé sur mon corps. Mon cœur s'emballe, je tremble…Cette torture se termine enfin…Et bientôt, je te tiendrais dans mes bras, je te serrerais…_

_Shinya, je t'aime…_

Face au guitariste, Shinya ne bouges pas. Puis, après de longues minutes de silence, le plus âgé pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, les caressent doucement. Le blond passe alors tendrement le dos de la main sur ses joues humides, noircies par ses larmes. Le guitariste saisit alors gracieusement le visage fin de Gabriel et amène doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce doux et amoureux baiser fait alors naître une courbe de lumière blanche au dessus de la tête de l'ange noir. Une fois après qu'ils aient rompu le baiser, Métatron délie leur bandeaux, découvrant leurs yeux rougis pas les pleurs. Sans se dire un mot, les deux amant s'enlacent, se pleurent, s'aiment…sous le sourire radieux de Métatron qui saisit chacune de leur main, pour les présenter à la foule.

Après le discourt du grand archange, Kaoru se lève doucement et s'agenouille auprès de son frère. Métatron le fait lever et l'étreint fortement avant qu'ils unissent symboliquement leurs lèvres, sous une nuée d'applaudissements.

Les anges s'envolent un à un, laissant leurs huit supérieurs seuls. Voyant Kaoru et Shinya s'embrasser, encore, Mikaël râle et s'envole en la compagnie d'Uriel. Raphaël lui, s'éloigne doucement, discutant paisiblement avec Kyô. Toshiya serrait son amant contre lui, baisant tendrement son cou.

-Hum…Toshiya…

-Mon petit amour.

-Arrêtes…Tu me chatouilles

-Et moi…je te trouve délicieux. Je te dévorerais bien…

-Mon amour

Les deux amoureux s'échangent un long et sulfureux baiser devant Kaoru et Shinya, qui n'avaient plus oser se regarder. Ils se tenaient par la main, Shinya assis sur les genoux de son amant, appuyé contre son torse, Kaoru passant simplement les doigts dans ses cheveux, la joue posée sur son crâne. Toshiya les regarde en souriant et prie doucement son amant de l'attendre. Métatron baise doucement sa joue avant qu'il ne se dirige vers les deux autres hommes.

-Shinya ?

-relève la tête

-Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

Le jeune blond pose les lèvres dans le cou de son amant avant de se lever et suivre le bassiste.

-Bah alors ? demande Métatron en rejoignant son frère.

-…°////°

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive tout d'un coup ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas…

-N'aies plus peur d'être impudique voyons♥

-…mais je…

-Allons, tu risque d'inquiéter Shinya…

-C'est juste que…Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout soit enfin fini… Je ne sais plus quoi dire…

Métatron eu un sourire franc et baisa longuement la joue de son frère avant de sortir de sa manche un n bijou doré :

-Pardon d'avoir mis tout ce temps à comprendre…

-… « A toi mon… A toi mon Frère »

-… Je t'aime…

Kaoru ne dit rien, mais la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue signifiait tout. Il l'effaça rapidement, les deux autres hommes arrivaient.

-Il y un banquet qui n'attend plus que nous. Annonce doucement le grand blond, saisissant la main de Toshiya.

-Hum…On…On y vas Koibito ?

Shinya acquisse doucement, appuyant la tête contre l'épaule robuste du guitariste.

Les coupes de champagne s'entrechoquent… Les huit archanges discutent, installés en cercle autour d'une table décorée de mets succulents. On entendait des rires, on voyait des sourires…maos aussi des grimages.

-Quand je pense que ceux-là vont désormais vivre dans Notre Eden…

-Au secours !!

exaspération commune

-Eyh vous deux ! annonce Raphaël en souriant.

-Quoi !! rétorquent les deux autres en choeur.

-Vous en avez pas marre de faire des messes basses et de bouder dans votre coin ?

-Oh c'est bon toi hein !

-°°

-Bon, et si nous mangions ? propose fièrement Métatron.

Les conversations continuent, on boit, on mange, on rie, on sourit…Mais voyant que les deux amants n'osaient ni se parler, ni se toucher, Métatron saisit la main de Shinya.

-…Je vous trouve bien passifs tout les deux…annonce-t-il doucement.

Shinya baisse doucement la tête en rougissant et retire sa main avant de la poser sur ses genoux. Ils n'avaient effectivement pas remué les lèvres, ne s'étaient pas effleurés de toute la soirée. Alors que l'archange suprême et son amant se touchaient, se serraient…eux n'osaient pas se caresser, il n'osaient pas manifester un geste de tendresse. Ils restent simplement assis, l'un à côté de l'autre. Kaoru se lève alors doucement et se dirige hors de la pièce, accompagné de Toshiya. Métatron en profite et s'assoie aux côtés de son ami, puis, il caresse doucement sa joue avant que celui-ci ne se décide enfin à parler.

-…J'ose pas…

-Quoi donc ?

-Je suis tellement ému que je n'ose pas…

-Allons, il ne faut pas que tu ais peur…

-Mais je…

-S'il te plait…Ca me ferais plaisir de voir que l'amour que vous partagez est pur et sincère…

-Hum…

-C'est reuh nous ! annonce fièrement Toshiya.

- Ca va mieux Kaoru ? interroge Kyô.

-Ca va mieux… Mal de tête passager.

-Bon… Tu lui rends sa place Koibito ?

-Nan…rétorque fièrement le grand blond

-retrousse les manches qu'il n'a pasah ah ah Tu l'aura voulut... Toshiya Attaque Chatouououououillesvoix de furby's !!!!

Le bassiste se met à titiller son amant, qui finit par atterrir dans ses bras, sur l'autre canapé, laissant la place à son frère. Kaoru invite alors Shinya à en faire autant et celui –ci s'installe sur ses genoux. Il appuis doucement la tête contre son épaule et noue ses doigts aux siens. Les deux hommes se regardent enfin, hésitent…puis s'échangent un long et tendre baiser, faisant danser et tournoyer leur langues ensemble.

-Ohohohoh

Les quatre archanges affichent un grand sourire niais avant d'exploser de rire avant que Kyô ne reprenne.

-Vous étiez trop choupignous

-Oh ui…encore un.

-OO…Quoi ?! Mais non, ça ne se demande pas ce genre de choses… rétorque le petit blond.

-Shinya ?

-Ouihmmmm…

Le deux anges s'échangent un long et tendre baiser, Kaoru tenant dans ses doigts le visage fin du jeune batteur.

-…hum…

-Alors ?

-…Tu vas voir ce qu'il va t'arriver une fois arrivé. Xl

Voyant les autre homme rire et sourire, Uriel et Mikaël se lèvent sans un bruit et sorte de la pièce en bougonnant.

Les six hommes avaient enfin terminé leur repas et discutaient tranquillement. Shinya, assis sur les genoux de son amant, somnole tranquillement, tendait que le guitariste joue sagement avec ses mèches. Le jeune blond baille doucement, éveillé par un baiser de son amant.

-On va rentrer…hein mon ange ?murmure doucement celui-ci.

-Hum hum……tend les bras

-…Quoi ? Oh non Shinya…Moi aussi je suis fatigué…

-Allez…baiser Koibito s'il te plait…

- /// Non, je ne cèderais pas …Même si tu sourit…Même si…

-°w° …♥♥

-Rahhh…Allez, viens là toi…

Shinya tend doucement les bras, Kaoru le prenant dans les siens. Il noue tendrement ses mains sur le dos de son cou, avant que tout deux ne saluent leurs amis, pour enfin se rendre dans leur chambre.

-…Ils sont vraiment trop mignon tous les deux. Annonce Toshiya, un grand sourire caressant ses lèvres.

-On dirait de jeunes mariés…poursuit Raphaël.

-…Bon, je vais me coucher aussi, glisse Kyô en saluant les trois hommes ? Bonne nuit les amoureux.

-Oya ! répondent en chœur les anges.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Kaoru pose doucement son amant sur le rebord du lit et s'assoie à ses côtés avant de l'embrasser puis, se déshabiller. Le jeune homme vit alors les bandages qui couvraient une grande partie de son corps.

-Attends…

-……Oui ?

-Je…je vais le faire…

L'homme aux crins violet adresse un doux sourire à son amour, qui s'installe près de lui et caresse doucement es bandes blanches. Tandis qu'il les détressait, Kaoru fait glisser ses vêtements le long de sa peau, douce, claire. Les deux homes son enfin nus, face à face. Gabriel caresse doucement les blessures de son amant avant que celui-ci ne s'allonge sur le dos, l'invitant à en faire autant. Shinya s'étend doucement sur son corps déshabillé, avant que le guitariste ne croise les bras sur ses hanches. Le jeune homme saisit alors les mains d son amant et les posa sur ses fesses, doucement. Kaoru eu un doux sourire et passa le bout des doigts sur la joue de son amant, avant de caresses tendrement les douces collines de son corps nana et shu©.

-…soupir

-…Kaoru…

-…Qu'y a-t-il mon bébé ?

-… …Gabrielle…

-…Oui…

-Je…J'aimerais que tu me parles d'elle.

-…

-…S'il te plait…J'aimerais savoir…

Un long silence s'installe avant que Kaoru, de sa voix voluptueuse, ne commence à, conter son histoire.

-La première fois que je l'ai vue, c'était après ma mort. Il y a de ça bien longtemps… J'était seul, on avait refuse de me parer de l'auréole angélique…Je pleurais, je pleurais…puis, elle est arrivée, si belle, si sensuelle. Elle était la seule à m'avoir embrassé, serré…la seule à m'avoir aimé.

-…Et toi ? Tu l'aimais ?

-…Plus que tout…elle était la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi.

-…

-soupir

- …Elle était belle ?

- …Magnifique…elle avait des yeux d'un bleu éclatant, des cheveux longs, fins et dorés…des lèvres d'un rouge passionné, qui parcouraient amoureusement mon visage…

-° °

-…Puis, un jour, nous avons enfreint la Loi des Cieux, et nous avons uni no deux corps, nos deux cœurs…Et…Je…

-…Kaoru ?

-…larme

-Elle est tombée enceinte de moi… Cet enfant, le fruit de nos chaires réunies, a causé sa perte…

-…Koibito…

-… ma chère Gabrielle est morte à cause de moi…

-… …i i…Mais…l'enfant est mort aussi ?

-Non…Nous avons, telle était sa dernière volonté, demander sa réincarnation… Il à donc pris le corps d'empreint d'un ange du peuple … Un ange que tu connaît, et qui te connais aussi…

-Mais alors…Cet ange c'est…

- …Oui c'est bien lui. Hide est notre enfant, à moi et Gabrielle. Il est le fruit d'un amour interdit…

Kaoru versait de fines larmes blanches, que Shinya efface de bout des lèvres, lui glissant de doux mots à l'oreille, le rassurant.

-…Mon amour…Mon Kaoru…

-J'ai…j'ai cru ne plus jamais pouvoir aimer…Mais quand je t'ai vu la première fois…mon cœur s'est emballé…Je t'ai tout de suite aimé…

-…

-Au départ, je n'ai vu en toi que Gabrielle, tu lui ressembles tellement … Mais plus le temps passait, et plus la femme que je voyais en toi s'effaçait. Et j'ai fini par ne voir plus que toi…Mon ange…Mon Shinya…

-…Kaoru…

-Viens là, plus près encore…

-…Watashi no aishiteru…

-…J'aimerais que jamais rien ne nous sépare…

-Restons enlacés, juste comme ça…L'un contre l'autre…

Les deux amants se serraient excessivement, laissant leurs langues se toucher, se frôler…laissant leur écume ne faire plus qu'une, leurs lèvres accolées en secret. Puis, leur corps l'un contre l'autre, s'endorment, sans autre bruit que celui de leur cœur battant ensembles.

-Koibito…Vien te coucher !

-Attend un peu, j'ai pas fini de me décoiffer…Tu sais que c'est long à défaire, de nombreuses petites nattes…

-…Mais pourquoi tu a chercher midi à quatorze heure et t'es fait une coiffure aussi compliquée… 

-Parce que c'est toi qui me l'as demandé…glisse doucement Métatron en entrant dans la chambre.

-Gnagnagna… décidemment, je hais tes cheveux longs…xp

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas voulut que je les coupes, espèce de Baka…

-Parce que tu me plais comme ça et puis c'est tout …

Le jeune chef riait doucement en détressant sa dernière natte et s'installa sur le ventre de Toshiya, qui étai déjà nu et allongé. Il aperçoit alors, à travers les tissus transparents de sa robe de chambre rouge, le tatouage qui décorait son sein droit. Il se redresse alors doucement et écarte le rebord du vêtement, avant de caresser du bout des doigts, la décalcomanie en forme de papillons.

-…Il est très beau

-Mer…Merci////

-……Je peux ?

Métatron acquiesce et Toshiya fait alors lisser ses doigts le long du col du kimono de son amant, jusqu'à rencontrer les mains qui maintenaient le vêtement fermé. Il les écarte doucement et baise chacune d'elle avant de repousser le tissu rouge, qui s'écrase sur le matelas, dévoilant le corps nu du blond. Toshiya posa alors ses lèvres sur le dessin d'encre, faisant frémir son compagnon.

-…Hum…Toshiya…

-Tu as un corps si délicieux qu'il m'est impossible de résister…Pardonne moi.

L'ange aux ailes sombres fait basculer son amant sur le côté avant de lui donner un sulfureux baiser. Déposant de petits baisers aux creux de son cou, ses doigts parcourent aveuglément son torse, chatouillent ses perles brunes.

-…Hum…hum hah…

-…Chut….Doucement, tu trembles comme une feuille.

-Mais… hum…Toshiyah…

Le jeune homme se trémoussait dans les bras de son amant, qui embrasse à nouveau le sein sur lequel sont imprimer les papillons noirs. Puis, Métatron saisit tendrement son visage et colle ses lèvres aux siennes, en un long en suave baiser. Métatron eu un sourire peureux, glissant un timide_…s'il te plaît…_Toshiya eu un doux regard, qui rassure son ami et répond à son baiser. Puis, il caresse doucement sa chaire chaude su bout le la langue avant de, doucement, la téter comme un enfant. Métatron sursaute, et pousse un petit cri, avant d'appuyer la tête de son amant contre son sein. Il basculait la tête de gauche à droite, soupirant de bien-être. Toshiya continue tendrement cette caresse si sensuelle, chatouillant du bout des doigts l'abdomen de son amant.

-…Hum…Ha Toshi-ya…

- ˘◊˘__

- …Tochi-Kun… Ta…ta main…

-Mon petit bébé…

-…To…Toshi…Ya…Je…je…soupir

**Owari**

8


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Himitsu Chibi Hana

Titre de la fanfic : _**Au plus profond de tes ténèbres**_

Titre du chapitre :_ Réveil_

Genre : UA x Yaoi

Persos : Kaoru ; Shinya ; Métatron ; Tochi ; Kyô ; Raphaël ; et les deux idiots… en fait…

Pairings : Kaoru x Shinya ToshiyaxMétatron

Disclaimeur : Combien de fois devrais je vous le répéter…Dans cette fic, personne ne m'appartiens…Ah...Pour une fois si…Tout les mortels de ce chapitre, sauf Die sont à mouah…Alors pas touche

Petit mot de l'auteur : Le premier chapitre ayant a son compte un lemon…vrai de vrai…bia…appart cela, Kyô va se révéler un être très volage…Non, non ! Je n'ai rien dit ! S'en suivra quelques petites révélations sur nos deux abrutis favoris…comment ça vous ne les aimez pas o 

WARNING : Les âmes sensibles seront priées de se passer de la lecture de ce chapitre car il contient des passages qui peuvent heurter leur émotivité…

_**Réveil**_

TocToc

-…Entrez ?

-…C'est, c'est moi Raphaël… glisse tout doucement Kyô.

-Oh…-O- Viens, viens…

L'ange aux ailes hétéroclites s'approche doucement de son ami avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés Je tiens à préciser que, (même si j'aurais du vous le dire depuis le début et que finalement, vous vous en doutez…) dans ma fic…les anges dorment tous nusx…. Il passe tendrement sa main sur la nuque du brun, caressant ses longs cheveux de suie et pose timidement la tête contre son épaule. Puis, tout doucement, Raphaël l'imite et murmure son nom.

-Pardon Raphaël…Mais il me manque tellement… Die, oh mon Die…Je t'aime tant…

-Chut… calmes toi mon Kyô…

-Die…Die je t'aime…Revient mon ange. S'il te plait…

Sentant les bras du brun le serrer d'avantage, Kyô se blottis contre lui afin de pleurer…encore…encore. Lui murmurait le nom de son amant, gémissant, laissant de fine larme de désespoir couler sur son visage. Raphaël posa alors ses lèvres sur son front, lui promettant d'aller voir Métatron dès que le soleil se lèverait. Puis, il passe tendrement sa main sur ses joues humides. Le blond essuie ses larmes et sourire doucement, enlaçant son ami.

-Merci Raphaël…

-…De rien mon petit Kyô…bonne nuit…

-'Nuit…

Le blond s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre de l'archange, mais ce dernier l'interpelle avant qu'il n'ait disparut.

-…Qu'y a-t-il Raphy-Chan ?

-s'avance vers Kyô Tu…Te…

-èè…

-Viens…

-…De quoi ?

Le blond se laisse entraîner par son ami, qui l'assoie sur le lit. Kyô s'allonge doucement sur le matelas, rapidement imité par Raphaël, qui saisit ses bras pour les croiser sur sa taille. Puis, il calle le visage du blond contre son épaule avant de glisser ses bras sous ses aisselles et soupirer légèrement.

-Ra…Raphaël…

-Juste une nuit…s'il te plaît …

Le blond, qui se tenait à l'écart hésita longtemps avant de se blottir contre son semblable qui glissa un doux _Merci_ près de son oreille. Kyô remarque alors le petit sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, puis ferme les yeux, et s'endors doucement.

_bruitsbruits_

-C'est quoi qu'on entends… râle le roux, qui, se cachait désespéramment sous son oreiller.

-…je sais pas, murmure Uriel, qui venait d'arriver dans la chambre, sa taille enveloppée d'une ample serviette, …On dirait que c'est pas loin…

-…grommellegrommelle

-Tu… Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille voir ?

Il ne fallut pas deux minutes avant que Mikaël n'endosse sa robe se chambre et que tout deux sortent de la chambre. Les bourdonnements se font de plus en plus audibles et les guident finalement jusqu'à la grande allée qui mène à la chambre de Métatron.

-Métatron !!! Métatron tout vas bien ??

Sous les réponses silencieuses de leur supérieur, les deux hommes se regardent. Uriel plonge sa main dans celle de Mikaël et les ils avancent prudemment dans l'allé sombre. Ils passent enfin les deux colonnes qui signalait l'entrée du vaste domaine réservé au grand archange et grimacent…les sons étaient tout près, il y a encore de la lumière dans la chambre du jeune chef. Les deux garçons passent craintivement les deux piliers et s'avancent lentement vers la chambre de Métatron. Puis, d'un coup, Mikaël ressert sa main autour de celle de son ami. Il lui fait signe de se taire et l'entraîne secrètement à la porte de la chambre, d'où provenaient ces sons déplaisants. Mais voyant le visage du stressé de l'ange aux crins blancs, il le fait accroupir et passe ses bras autours de ses épaules pour le calmer.

-…Cht…Calmes toi…

-…Ce…Ils… Mikaël…

-Nan…Ne dit rien Uriel…T'inquiètes pas je suis là…

Je jeune ange fermait les yeux, blottis contre son ami, tremblant dans ses bras. Le roux regarde en face de lui…sur le paravent se découpent deux ombres dansantes.

La silhouette de Métatron se cassait sans cesse, alors qu'il poussait de petits soupirs saccadés. On voyait, accolée à son abdomen, le visage de Toshiya, qui valsait lentement, langoureusement entre ses deux jambes. Puis, une main crispée tendue vers le ciel, elle se ferme, cherchant à capturer l'air, qui fuyait entre ses doigts. Puis, chacune des silhouettes devient unique et trouve son propre contour, avant un hurlement...

-Toshiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !-

_De petites larmes coulent lentement le long des joues du blond, qui porte à nouveau son majeur à sa bouche, tandis que l'homme paré d'ailes noires se noyait dans cet océan de chaire brûlante. Ne pouvant retenir ses intenses gémissements, Métatron se met alors à hurler. Ces caresses, ces morsures, ces baisers démoniaques…le jeune archange se tord de plaisir._

_-Toshiya…Non…_

_-Je t'en prie, ne me prive pas de ta voix…elle est si belle…_

_-Mais…Tochi… _

_Le buste de l'archange se soulève, se tord, se déforme et danse tel un serpent qui attaque. Puis, tout doucement, l'instant fatal ; celui de l'union la plus profonde qu'il puisse exister… Une douleur, un cri, des larmes, encore et encore. Des gémissements, le plaisir qui ne cesse de croître…continuellement, des cris déchirant le silence de l'Eden. … …Puis, inattendu…Le Hurlement…Au fond de la nuit._

-Non…Mika…Je n'en peux plus…

-Mon Uriel…Calmes toi mon ange…

-Nan…arrêtez…je vous en prie…

L'archange aux crins blanc pleurait, fermant les yeux, se bouchant les oreilles. Ces ombres dansantes, ces ombres hurlantes sont une véritable torture... Cette danse charnelle, aussi combative qu'érotique le tuaient, le rongeaient…Il ne pouvait rien faire devant cette passion terrasser. Des hurlements, des caresses sensuelles, physiques…Le jeune ange, terrorisé, se leva et s'enfuit dans la nuit, suivit de près par son ami, qui se jura de se venger…puis avoir fait souffrir ainsi un être de plumes.

-To…Toshiya…j'ai entendu du bruit…

-C'est rien mon ange…C'est rien….

-…Tochi…je…ah…Aaah…huuumm…

_Encore, encore, des morsures, des baiser...Puis un rugissement sauvage le ciel muet…Comme un crime commis dans l'ombre, Tu hurles…_

-ZzZzZz…

-///

-Hum…dors

Raphaël passe tendrement sa main dans la frange blonde du jeune homme, qui ressert tout doucement sa main sur la sienne avant de se blottir contre lui. Puis, il embrase doucement de torse contre lequel il était blotti. Le brun esquisse un doux sourire, qui s'efface aussitôt.

_Tu me sourit, me caresse, m'enlace…Mais je sais que ce n'est pas à moi qu e tu penses…_

_Mon cœur ne sait pas, Mon cœur ne sait plus… Dois-je te mentir, et te dire que tu l'a perdu pour toujours, ou dois-je admettre que c'est Lui que tu aime, et m'en aller, juste comme ça…_

- -o-……-O-…

-…

-Bonjour Raphy-Chan.

-Tu as bien dormis??

- …Je…J'ai rêver de Die…

Le blond embrasse affectueusement son ami avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Mais Raphaël l'arrête et dépose sur ses épaules un ample drap blanc, lui susurrant à l'oreille :

-Tu…tu vas aller voir Métatron. Puis, tu lui demanderas de te montrer le _Miroir des cœurs_. Là, tu pourrais voir où demeure ton aimé…

-…

-Vas…Mon petit ange…

Le blond baisse doucement les yeux et se dirige vers la porte, avant de revenir sur ses pas, pour étreindre son ami, et le remercier chaleureusement. Puis, voyant une larme s'égarer sur son visage, il l'essuie doucement et laisse ses doigts glisser jusque dans son cou, avant d'unir ses lèvres aux siennes en un long et doux baiser. Puis, le blond donne une douce caresse à son ami, susurrant un petit _Je t'aime_ à son oreille.

-bailleKao-Kun ?

-…

-Kao-Kun…

-ronfle... 

-èé...ting; idée

Le jeune blond glisse doucement ses mains près des côtes de son amant, qu'il commence à griffer du bout des ongles. Celui-ci se met alors à rire bruyamment, suppliant son compagnon de s'arrêter.

-Pas question…Tu prends un malin plaisir à te foutres de moi, voilà ta punition.

-Mais ça chatouille ! Kaoru, à ton avis, c'est fait pour quoi des guillis ' Arrêtesrigolerigole

-Je n'arrêterais que quand tu te seras excusé…

- …Ok ! Ok, je m'excuse…

-♥

-Je t'ai dit que je m'excusais !!!!

-Ca n'avait rien à voir, je voulais juste te voir rire.

Shinya eu un doux sourire et 'allonge sur le torse de son amant, qui noue ses bras sur sa taille. Puis, le jeune batteur fait danser son doigt sur le téton de son amant en riant joyeusement.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

-Oh rien…

-Petit menteur…♥

Kaoru attrape le petit ange blanc par les flancs et les fait basculer, se retrouvant finalement allongé sur son buste. Puis, ils s'échangent le premier baiser de la matinée, laissant leur langue se rencontrer, danser, laissant les saveurs se mélanger… Ils profitent de chaque caresse de leurs corps nus, serrée l'un contre l'autre. C'est à cet instant de tendresse que Shinya murmure doucement :

-Dis…Tu en as aimé beaucoup avant moi ??

-…Non, la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimé était Gabrielle… Puis ce fut toi.

-…et, c'est toi, ou elle quoi a demandé à l'autre…

-Nous avons décidé ensemble, comme le font deux personnes qui s'aiment.

grand silence, Kaoru et Shinya s'allongent sur le côté

-éhitelemandé ?

-…Quoi ?

- éhiteledandé…

-… ' Articules idiot, je comprends rien…

-rougit Et si je te le demandais…

-De quoi ? Kaoru, va te recoucher…

-De …de me faire l'amour…

-Eh…Ben…

grosse gêne

-…Réponds moi franchement s'il te plait…Si je te demandais de me faire l'amour, là, maintenant… Que me répondrais tu ?

Un long silence s'installe entre les deux amoureux avant que l'ange noir ne s'assoie, tournant le dos à son ami. Cette réponse muette que Shinya comprend tout de suite le fait sangloter sourdement. Kaoru, se rendant compte de son erreur le bras dans ses bras et commence doucement à le bercer.

-…C'est par ce que tu ne m'aimes pas autant qu'elle, parce que je suis un homme que tu refuses ?

-Bien sur que non idiot…Je t'aime plus que tu ne peu l'imaginer…

-Mais alors pourquoi ? As-tu peux d'être salit ?

-Mais bien sur que non…

-…ALORS PORQUOI …

L'ange blanc éclate en sanglot dans les bras de Kaoru, qui le serre d'avantage contre lui et chuchote :

6Je t'aime plus que tout Shinya, et tu le sais.

-Alors est-ce le temps passé loin de toi qui me rend si indésirable ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça…Simplement, la dernière fois que j'ai fait l'amour à quelqu'un, je l'ai tuée….Et je ne veux pas que cela recommence. Je refuse que cet acte, même s'il est juste, engendre ta perte…Je t'aime…Je ne veux pas te perdre…

-…Mais…Kaoru…

-Tu sais très bien que, plus que tout, je désir t'explorer. Mon corps dit 'oui', mais mon coeur l'en empêche. Pardonne-moi…

Le deux amours s'étreignent affectueusement, sans un bruit, avant que Gabriel ne murmures :

-Alors serre moi…Serre moi jusqu'à m'étouffer. Laisse nos corps se toucher, se caresser…

-Koibito no…

Les deux hommes s'échangent un long baiser, avant de se serrer, s'étouffer, pour qu'enfin, leur deux corps s'épousent…les faisant soupirer de bonheur.

-…Je crois que ça à frapper… annonce Toshiya.

-Ouais…J'ai, pas envie d'aller voir ôwô…

toctoc

-Je te l'avais dit…¬ ¬

-Bon ça va…J'ai compris j'y vais. Allez, pousses-toi de là ! Ouste !

-Allez, juste un bisoux…

-Nan . Allez, pousse tes grosses fesses…

Les deux amants se bataillent gentiment, jusqu'à ce que Toshiya se décide enfin à laisse les grand blond endosser un peignoir pour aller accueillir Kyô. Tout deux reviennent dans la chambre, où ils rejoignirent le bassiste qui venait de s'habiller.

-Excuse nous de t'avoir fait attendre, mais …

-Ah…Je suis désolé, je croyais que vous étiez déjà debout…

-Ouais… mais on peut dire que tu m'a sauver, Tochi-Kun arrêtait pas de m'embêter…⌐⌐

-XD…

-Je t'en prie Kyô, assieds toi.

-OO…Nan ! cria l'ange aux ailes noires.

-Pourquoi non Koibito ?

-Ben tu sais…

-°.°Quoi ??

-Ben tu sais…Le lit n'est pas fait, la moindre des choses quand on a un invité, c'est d'avoir un lit présentable…

-Je vois pas où tu veux en venir mon Chéri…'''

-OO…Tu sais, noisette……°U°

-Noiz...Ah oui….Pardonne nous Kyô, on doit procédé à un petit rangement stratégique ; On en a pour une minute…

Les deux garçons poussent Kyô dehors, le temps de recouvrir le matelas d'une flotte de draps, avant de le faire revenir et asseoir.

-smile Bon, alors, quel bon vent t'amène moi Kyô-Chan?

-Ne m'appelez pas chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !…Ben…Il y a une personne que j'aimerais revoir.

Hum…

-Elle, elle me manque horriblement et, je désirerais plus que tout la revoir…

-Oui, je vois…

-Raphaël 'a dit que...tu pourrais m'aider…

-… …réflexion intenseBien sur que je vais t'aider…

-Humhum…Je hunk… O.O

Kyô venait de sauter au cou d son ami et l'enlace doucement. Il colle un énorme baiser sur sa joue avant de s'appuyer sur les mains pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Mais il rougit violemment. Le blond tendit un mouchoir à son ami, qui s'empresse aussitôt d'essuyer le bout de ses doigts.

-Je…Je suis désolé ….

-rieJe comprend à présent l'histoire du drap v ''

-Ouais, bon''…Viens…

Le grand blond amène son ami dans la salle de la fontaine, avant de saisir ses mains et de le faire assoire sur le rebord du puits. Puis, il lui explique clairement la manipulation à faire, avant de lui plonger la main dans l'eau.

-Tu es prêt…Maintenant, penses très fort à lui…juste à lui, que tu aimes. Cherche son visage que tu as enfouit au fond des ton cœur…

Kyô ferme doucement les yeux tandis qu'un léger tourbillon de forme au milieu du bassin. Tous doucement, elle apparaît, l'image de cet être qu'il désire tant. Cet homme aimé, cet homme attendu. Les cils du petit blond battent doucement, puis, s'ouvrent lentement.

-Die…Mon petit Die…mon amour…

Un homme aux crins d'étincelles était allongé sur un lit, les mains posées sur son visage blanc. Kyô porte les siennes à ses lèvres et laissent s'échapper quelques sanglots, que Métatron efface du bout des doigts.

-Vas le voir…

-Quoi ? ii

-Vas-y…Il est évident que lui aussi t'attend…Vous vous aimez, et je refuse qu'il reste plus longtemps à espérer ta venue…

-Métatron je…

-Vas…caresse Et prends le temps qu'il faudra pour le chérir. Pour sécher vos pleurs jumeaux….Vas…

Après un sourire, le blond s'empresse de prendre son envole, laissent ses plumes tomber sur le visage attendris de Métatron, qui pousse un long soupir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il se retrouve projeté au sol et butte contre une des colonnes du jardin. Puis, une paume qui gifle sa joue, une fois, puis une seconde.

-Alors comme ça, tu t'es laisser avoir pas cet espèce de monstre… Vous vous êtes bien amusés hier soir…

-Mikagifle Ah !

-…Tu ne t'es pas douté une seconde qu'on puisse vous entendre hein ? Tu t'en foutais n'est-ce pas ! Espèce de salaud !

-Mikaël ! Arrête, tu me fais mal…

Le blond avait beau le supplier, son disciple continuait à le battre. Puis, il attrape une poignée de ses longs cheveux d'or et porte son visage à hauteur du sien.

-Tu te souviens de tous ces cris que tu as poussé ? Ils sont parvenus juste qu'au oreilles d'Uriel…Lui, le pauvre ange.

-Mais je…

-Il en était malade, vos soupirs, vos hurlements…Il n'en pouvait plus de vous voir vous mélanger/accoupler ainsi…Ce spectacle auquel il à eu le droit restera malheureusement à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire…Comme un traumatisme… un souvenir déchiré…

-Mai je…Aïe…Lâches moi, tu me fais mal…

-Parce que tu crois qu'il n'a pas eu mal lui, à vous voir vous sauter comme ça !? Il était dans mes bras, fermait les yeux et se bouchait les oreilles. Il était mort de peur et pleurait dans mes bras. Je ne supporterais plus de le voir comme ça…

Sous les cris et implorations de l'archange suprême, le roux arrache une de ses plume immaculées et ; tu doucement, commence à le dénuder…

La porte grince doucement tandis que Kyô pénètre dans la pièce, où étaient déjà assis quatre hommes, tous autour du guitariste, allongé sur un lit blanc.

-…'Lut…annonce doucement l'un d'entre eux.

-Bonjour…Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi vous êtes tous autour de Die comme ça…

-…Nous somme ses amis et compagnons de music…poursuit un autre.

-Et toi ? Qui es-tu ? annonce une troisième.

-Je…Heu…

-…soupir … …Kyô ? … …Kyô c'est toi mon ange ?

Le voix faible du roux s'était élevée dans la pièce…de fines larmes dévalent les joues du blond, qui s'approche craintivement du lit de son amant. Die tends doucement la main vers le visage de Kyô, caresse tendrement sa peau laiteuse, et doucement…il sourit.

-Mon ange… Mon bébé, c'est toi… …enfin…

-…Die…Je suis là. Die…

-… …Mon Kyô…mon doux Kyô…

-Die…qu'as-tu fait…

-vois basseJe crois qu'on devrais les laisser seuls…Allez, on sort…

Les quatre musiciens sortir de la pièce en silence, tandis que Kyô s'assit près de son amour et pose son visage sur ses genoux. Puis, il caresse doucement ses mains, ses lèvres avant que le mortel ne lui demande les siennes. Doucement, Kyô se penche sur son visage, sa frange dorée caressant le coup de roux. Ils s'échangent un long et doux baiser, laissant leur langue se battre, comme elles ne l'avaient jamais fait. Puis, lorsque le charme de ce baiser sans fin se romps enfin, il reste encore entre leur lèvres un long et fin filet d'argent ; Puis ? Die tend les bras et enlace amoureusement son camarade, qui commence à verser de nouvelles larmes, de joie cette fois si. Ses bras protecteurs entour ses épaules, l'enveloppent passionnément.

C'est alors qu'une femme en blouse blanche vient troubler ce moment trop peu secret ; Elle rappelle gentiment les deux garçons à l'ordre et prend la main de Die.

-Vous pouvez rester là jeune homme. Vôtre frère n'en à pas pour longtemps.

Die se lève, aidé par l'infirmière… Il couvre aussitôt ses yeux, baisse la tête, il ne regarde pas son amant qui fait voler un baiser jusqu'à lui… Die s'en va, faisant voler ses longs crins flamboyants, qui ne cessent de chatouiller ses épaules. Kyô ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau. Il rejoint alors le quatuor et pousse un long soupir de tristesse. L'un des musiciens lui tend alors un thé chaud et commence :

-Alors, c'est de toi qu'il parle sans cesse…

-Pardon…ii

-Oui, dans chacune de ses chansons...il parle de cet ange qu'il aime, qu'il a perdu…Et à chaque fois, il fini en larmes, pleurant cette chanson qu'il lui a écrite…sort un papier

-Ce…C'est ma chanson…O.O

-…

-Mais…Comment…lui aussi en écrit?

-Oui…Et il les écrit pour toi…

-Mais alors, ça veux dire que…

-Eh oui, ce jeune homme fait partie de nôtre groupe, NeoAruku…

-…C'était il y a quelques mois, poursuit un autre, Nous organisions des auditions, étant à la recherche d'un chanteur.

-Après une quarantaine de candidats, nous avions perdu tout espoir de trouver le compagnon idéal…Quand ce gars la s'est pointé.

Nous étions fatigués et avons faillit le refuser, mais je crois qu'on a eu raison de ne pas le faire…

-..Il n'a pas une voix exceptionnelle, mais quand il s'est installé sur la chaise, accompagné de sa guitare…ce fut le 'coup de foudre '…si je puis dire.

-…Il chantait avec toute son âme, tout son cœur…il donnant le plus grand de lui-même…Et c'est ce qui nous a charmé. Du coup…Il est notre chanteur et guitariste officiel…

-…°.°attentif

-Ca faisait des mois qu'on répétait pour passer dans une petite salle de concert, pour nous montrer en temps que groupe amateur.

-Le premier ayant marché, nous les avons enchaînés pendants deux mois.

-Mais…Alors, pourquoi ?

_-Vite au bloc4 !_

_-Que ce passe-t-il ?_

_-Un patient s'est éveillé, il est incontrôlable…Dépêchez vous ! _

Le blond se leva d'un bond, mais une des quarts garçons lui pris le poignet et le fit asseoir.

-Ce n'est rien, rassures-toi…Et puis, Die est juste en examen ;

-Messieurs…

Le groupe se lève et se dirige vers l'infirmière, qui leur assure un rapport des résultats dès le lendemain. Kyô baisse alors la tête et retourne dans la chambre, attendre De son amour, encore, encore…

Un peu plus tard

-Bon, nous on te laisse…annonce un des musiciens.

-Kyô ?

-° °…

-Prend soin de lui…Promis ?

-Oui…promis…''

Kyô tenait dans sa main les doigts tremblants de son ami, qu'il fait asseoir après que la porte se soit fermée sans bruits. Il caresse doucement sa frange rousse et tente de la dégager pour enfin voir ses yeux. Mais le guitariste repousse cette main tremblante et s'excuse, la prenant dans la sienne.

-Ne…Ne regarde pas…

-Mais…pourquoi ? Je croyais que, nous ne devions rien nous cacher…

-….Je n'ai pas envie que tu vois…

-Mais Die je…

toctoc

-Oui ?

-Dîner… non, ce n'est pas que le soir tombe vite… c'est simplement que le jour et la nuit sont inversés entre les deux Royaumes.

La femme dépose le plateau repas sur la table de chevet et quitte la chambre en souriant, allant continuer son service. Alors que Die tendait aveuglement la main vers les assiettes, Kyô s'empare du bol de poissons.

-Laisse, je vais m'en occuper…

-Kyô…

-Fais 'ah'

-Aaaha ?

Le petit ange glisse doucement un morceau de wasabi dans la bouche de son amant, laissant ses ongles caresser sa langue chaude. Puis, après une hésitation, tout en le faisant manger, annonce :

-Tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux ?

-…mâchemâche… …avale oui…

-Ca te va… … bien….

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Je….je trouve ça…plus excitant…

-…Pfffffffffcrache…Comment !!!O////o

-…Rien qu'à l'idée de sentir tes mèches brûlantes caresser mon visage…ma chair…J'en ai des frissons dans tout le corps.

-Tu veux dire…comme ça…

Le roux s'avance doucement et dénude le cou de l'ange pour y blottir ses lèvres. Ses petits crins de rubis picotent alors le jeune homme, qui commence déjà à se trémousser. Un baiser, puis deux, et trois …il ne s'arrête pas et ses cheveux ne cessent de frôler la nuque du blond, qui en frémit.

-Ah oui…ah…Arrête…

-Seigneur…J'avais presque oublier la douceur, le goût et l'odeur de ta peau…

-Die…Et si quelqu'un arrivait

-…Je ne peux plu m'arrêter…

Le musicien harcèle son amant de caresses, lui retirant doucement sa veste. Buis, il commence à déboutonner sa chemise, glissant les doigts le long de son col, griffant sa peau…doucement. C'est alors que l'on frappe à la porte. Les deux hommes prennent peur et Kyô tombe violement du lit alors qu'une autre infirmière faisait son entrée.

- Un peu de calmes s'il vous plait…On est dans un hôpital ici…Il y a des patients qui ont besoin de repos…Vous avez fini de manger ?

-..Non, pas encore.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ?

-Non, je vous remercie…

-Bien. D'autre part, nous avons reçu les résultats concernant les examens du jeune Mr Andou… Le professeur est prêt à vous voir de suite jeune homme.

-…Bien… chuchote Kyô

-Veillez me suivre.

-Attendez ! appelle le roux

-J'aimerais savoir, moi aussi ce qui m'attend. Je viens avec vous…

-Hors de question. Vous avez besoin de repos et un infirmier va passer d'ici quelques minutes pour vous faire une prise de sang. Répond autoritairement la femme.

-Hum…

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon Die…Je reviens tout de suite…

Le blond baisa la joue de son amour et suivit l'infirmière jusqu'au bureau du médecin.

-Dr Syokubeni…

-Ah, mademoiselle. Je suppose que ce jeune homme est celui à qui je dois faire part des résultats de l'analyse ?

-En effet docteur.

-Bien, je vous remercie.

Alors que l'assistante quitte le cabinet, l'homme en blouse fait assoire le jeune ange sur un des sièges.

-Bien. Comme vous le devinez, nous avons étudié de long en large les radios de votre ami…

-…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement, laissant apparaître la silhouette de Kyô dans son encadrure. Le blond se précipite vers son amour et tombe à genoux près du lit, avant de fondre en larmes dans ses bras, murmurant son nom, comme un secret mis à nu.

**Owari**

7


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur :Himitsu Chibi Hana

Titre de la fanfic : _**Au plus profond de tes ténèbres**_

Titre du chapitre _: La rose liquide._

Genre :  UA x Yaoi

Persos : Métatron et Toshiya, Kaoru et Shinya, Raphaël, Mikaël, Uriel, Kyô…

Pairing : KaoruxShinya ToshiyaxMétatron

Disclaimeur : Pourquoi nous faites vous souffrir avec cette XXX de rubriqueeuh !

Petit mot de l'auteur : Bon je vous préviens tout de suite, je suis horrible dans ce chapitre ci.. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Si vous préférez ne pas savoir…ne lisez pas. Sinon, voir l'écrit si dessous…

WARNING : Les âmes sensibles seront priées de se passer de la lecture de ce chapitre car il contient des passages qui peuvent heurter leur émotivité…(ici, le passage en question est très implicite)

_**La Rose Liquide.**_

« Raphaël ?

Hum… »

Le grand bleu venait de pénétrer dans le liquide parsemé de pétales et y retrouve son ami.

« Alors ? commence ce dernier, Ca c'est bien passé cette première nuit ?

-Tu me demande cela parce que tu sais, ou parce que tu veux savoir ?

-…/// Maintenant j'en suis sûr♥

- rougit Ehééh… vous savez, le rire de François Hollande !...

-A vrai dire, e m'en doutait…Quand j'ai vu cette lueur briller dans vos yeux avant que vous n'alliez vous coucher… Sinon, que voulais tu me demander ?

-Ah, tu n'aurais pas vu mon chéri par hasard ?

-T'es allé voir à le fontaine ?

-Oui… Et il n'y était pas, c'est ça qui m'inquiète. Je l'ai cherché à peu près partout…

-..Viens avec moi… »

Le brun tend une main que son camarde saisit tout de suite et ils partirent tous deux pour les quartiers qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visités, à la recherche du grand blond.

« Mon ? Shinya…Tu es si beau… …baiser J'ai trop peur de te perdre.

-Hum… -O-…Ah ? Je m'étais endormis ?

-Oui…Tu ressemblai à un ange

-…Mais je suis un ange… »

Kaoru eu un petit rire et dépose tendrement ses lèvres sur celle du blond. C'est alors qu'un cri retentis…Un hurlement d'effrois, à vous glacer le sang.

« C'étais quoi ça…

-Je crois que ça vient de chez Raphaël… »

Le deux amoureux se précipitent dans la chambre de leur ami et l'y retrouvent, accompagné de Toshiya, qui serrait désespérément le visage larmoyant de son amant dans ses bras. Shinya pousse à son tour un hurlement, pointant le sol du doigt ; On pouvait la voir noyer le coton du ciel…cette grande flaque se sang, qui s'écoulait continuellement. Alors que k le jeune batteur reculait, Kaoru s'avance lentement vers Raphaël, qui saisit doucement la main du grand blond.

« …Kaoru ? emmène Shinya…

-Hein ?

-Faits le sortir… »

Alors que le guitariste s'empare des doigts de son amant, pour sortir, le brun pose sa main sur la joue du jeune chef.

« Métatron…Il va falloir que je t'ausculte.

-…Hein ?pleurs

-…Je vais devoir regarder… »

Raphaël soulève doucement la toge de son ami avant de caresser sa peau brûlante ; le liquide vermeil s'écoulait encore et encore, sous les yeux horrifiés de Toshiya. C'est dans un silence ponctuer de pleurs que l'ange brun caresse lentement l'orifice de Métatron, couvrant ses doigts de sang chaud. Kaoru revient alors, quelques draps propres dans les bras et les tends à son camarade pour qu'il les place sous les fesses du blond. L'ange noir s'accroupie aux côtés de son frère et prend doucement sa main pour l'encourager.

« On va s'occuper de toi Métatron..Ca va aller… »

Raphaël dénude avec soin son supérieur, dont les vêtements étaient déchirés et tacher de liquide globuleux. C'est alors qu'i découvre son torse scarifié. ; de nettes entailles déchiraient chacun de ses tétons. Le brun saisit alors un autre linge et le passe avec précaution sur les blessures de son ami. Mais dès qu'il frôle sa peau saignante, le blond se met à hurler de douleur, se tortillant dans tout les sens pourvut qu'il n'aie plus mal. Il s'accrochait désespérément au bassiste, pleurant, hurlant… Raphaël a beau passer le tissus sur ses griffures, le sang revient toujours, il décide alors de s'occuper de son corps érotique ; de profondes et petites coupures lacèrent le col de son anus et se remettent aussitôt à saigner.

« …Métatron…Je suis désolé…

-Mais Rapha…Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

-Je vais devoir toucher… À l'intérieur…

-…ii »

Le brun donne une caresse à son Maître et glisse lentement son index dans sa peau serrée, sentant le sang couler.

« Non… Arrêtes, ça me pique…

-…Raphaël arrêêêêête…. »

Toshiya resserre ses bras autour du visage de son amant, posant son front contre le sien et Kaoru lui écarte doucement les genoux. Le blond hurle de douleur, se tortillant pour écarter les trois hommes. Kaoru parvient finalement à bloquer ses jambes, permettant au brun de le palper minutieusement.

« …Aïe…Ahaaaaa…

-Cchut…Calmes toi mon ange…

- hurle

-…caresse…hun ? caresse

-Aïe…Toshi… Yaaaaaaaah…

- Métatron ne bouges surtout plus…

-Mais je…a… Hahaaaaaaaaaaa… »

Le blond planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant, étouffant ce mal qui le harcelait, avant de pousser un hurlement qui lui déchira la gorge…

« Kyô…

-larmes

-Kyô, mon ange ?

-Ils…Ils ont dit que tu ne t'en sortirais….Que tu ne verrais probablement plus jamais…

-…

-Die, je t'en supplie…Dit moi pourquoi !

-Kyô…

-Dit le moi… … »

Le guitariste ressert son amant contre lui avant de baiser son oreille, puis susurrer un doux _Je t'aime…Mon ange de Paradis…_ Puis, il écarte doucement son amant et dénoue le bandeau qui cachait ses yeux, sous les prunelles inquiètes de Kyô, qui l'enlace violemment.

« Pourquoi….Die pourquoi…

-…Parce que tu n'étais plu là.

-…

-…Voir le monde sans t'avoir à mes côtés, sans avoir personne avec qui le partager…Non. Je…Je ne pouvais pas.

-Mais… Die…

-… … Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te causer tant de chagrin… »

Le blond pleurs à chaudes larmes dans les bras du roux, qui caresse doucement ses crins emmêlés. Il lui relève le menton et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de commencer à le déshabiller. Une fois torse nu, l'angelot se glisse sous les draps, tout contre la peau douce de son amour. Lui entoure tendrement ses épaule et blotti ses mains sur sa nuque.

« Allez, ne pleures plus…

-Die… Mon Die…

-..C'est fini… Chut…Ne pleurs pas mon cœur…

-Je t'aime tant…

-…Je sais, allez… sèches tes larmes mon amour…

-…

-Te savoir à mes côtés, dans une obscurité constante… Je 'entend…Je te sens…Cela, cela m'exciterais presque »

L'ange embrasse son amant avant de s'enfoncer sous les couvertures et poser sa joue sur le ventre du roux ;; Puis ? de sa voix toute douce, il susurre :

« Je t'en prie… Laisse moi t'aimer…Laisse moi te montrer combien je tiens à toi… »

Le blond dénude alors son amoureux, avant d'embrasser la déesse de son cors, si grande, si douce…

« Kyô…

-Nan… Laisse toi aller…

- Mais soupirs

-..Je, je veux nouveau sentir ta peau sous mes lèvres… Sa chaleur m'a tellement manqué… Die, je t'aime… »

_Tes lèvres, tes mains posées sur mon corps… Je les sens aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Ta langue me réchauffe peu à peu, me fait trembler…Tu trouve tout les points faibles de ma chair, que tu connais à présent par cœur. Tes plumes qui me chatouillent, qui me caressent… Je ne peux soutenir ce harcèlement charnel… Je me sens fondre…Kyô, viens…_

Die soupirait chaque fois que ses lèvres effleurent cet organe de sensualité, chaud, brûlant… Lorsque le blond sort enfin de sous les couvertures, ses lèvres, couvertes d'un liquide laiteux brillait sous l'éclat de la lune. Puis, les larmes aux yeux, il embrasse doucement son amant avant de retirer son boxer… Le voilà à présent nu, ses grandes ailes déployées, ses plumes caressant son torse…Il était à présent maître ses son corps.

« Kyô… En…Encore… »

Un point sensible, une caresse, un baiser…quand les mots ne peuvent le dire, le corps parle à leur place. Le blond pousse alors la couverture au pied du lit et embrasse son amant, laissant sa peau se coller à la sienne. Puis, il murmure un amoureux _Je t'aime_ à son oreille. Puis, il la caresse…_ Elle_ qui l'attend pour les unir, enfin…amoureusement… Une soupir, quelques larmes, avant, enfin, le Plaisir. Celui de ressentir la chaleur de l'autre,celui de sentir son amour profond…Celui d'aimer sa chair…

_Mon corps…il s'enflamme à chaque seconde… Tu allumes en moi le brasier de notre amour éternel… Tu provoque l'éruption du volcan endormis…Non…Je te noie…Je te noie dans ce bonheur que nous tissons ensemble… Je te veux… Je t'aime… Kyôôô…_

Le chanteur plaque sa main sur sa bouche, pour étouffer ses cris trop secrets pour être partagés. Sans qu'il ne cesse son acte, Die se redresse doucement, saisit ses poignets et colle sa bouche à la sienne.

« Non, ne met pas tes mains…

-Mais… Hummm… Haah… Et si… Et si on nous entendait…Ahaa ! »

Son trop plein de bonheur l'empêchait de continuer… Il pleure, pleure… Le guitariste saisit alors son visage pour le presser contre sa gorge, le rassurant doucement.

« Là… Ne pleures pas mon bébé…Je…Je t'aime…

-…Garde-moi…Garde-moi au fond de ton corps… Die… Je… Je t'aime… Oui … … … … »

L'ange a la chevelure rose observait son ami, qui tournait en rond, de puis qu'il était arrivé, se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang.

« Shinya… Calmes toi… Viens là… »

Hide ouvrit doucement les bras pour que Gabriel puisse s'installer sur ses genoux. Puis, il referme ses bras sur son corps tremblant, avant que celui ci ne s'appuie contre lui.

« ..Ca va aller... Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas..

-Des images… Elles n'arrêtent pas, elles défilent sans s'arrêter… »

Le blond ne cesse d'essuyer les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Hide saisit alors son visage et baise son front avant de l'enlacer.

« Allez, raconte moi tout mon cœur…

-Je… Non… NON ! ça brûle ! Ca me brûles tellement..

-Shinya…

-Arrêtez…arrêtez !

Le jeune homme, littéralement pendu au cou de son ami, pleure, pleure, pleure, ses yeux restant clos de douleur. Il s'agite, crie, pleure… _les_ suppliant de le laisser. Hide le bloque alors violement, caressant son visage pour l'apaiser, comme le faisait si souvent Kaoru.

« Chut…Shinya, c'est fini maintenant…

-larmes

-Allez, ne pleures plus. Je suis avec toi… Tu ne risques plus rien. »

Kaoru venait de faire son entrée et accourut dès qu'il vit les larmes perler les joues de son amant. Il attrape son visage entre ses mains et pose sur son front un doux baiser, avant de l'enlacer tendrement. Voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à se calmer, les grand homme le prend doucement dans ses bras et embrasse son enfant, avant de s'en aller, berçant le jeune homme de sa vois chaude et douce. Arriver dans leur chambre, il l'allonge sur le matelas de soie et s'assoie à ses côtés pour caresser son visage, écartant les mèches qui le couvraient.

« Kao…Ru…

-Chut…C'est fini mon chéri… Tu es avec moi… Tu ne crains plus rien..

-…Je…Je me rappelle de tout, d'avant, d'eux…

- enlace Pardon…C'est de ma faute…Mon koibito… Je t'aimes, pardonnes-moi.

-Humm. »

Le guitariste avant le buste penché sur le corps de son amant, qui serre dans ses petits doigts crispés les épaules de sa toge. L'entendant gémir de douleur, il le dénuda lentement avant de le faire basculer sur le côté. Il passe lentement son doigt sur sa bague de chair et découvre que petites cicatrices s'étaient légèrement ouvertes. Il les caresse avec tendresses et pose sa bouche dans son cou. Puis, il effleure chacune d'elles du bout des lèvres chacune d'elles, les yeux remplis de larmes et s'allonge tout contre le batteur, plaquant son visage contre son cœur.

« …Allons Shinya..

-Je…Je ne voulais pas que tu voies…

-Allez, tu es avec moi, tu ne crains plus rien… »

Le blond se retourne pour, à son tour enlacer son amant, séchant peu à peu ses larmes. Kaoru fredonne alors une douce mélodie, quoi l'apaise, le calme.

« Je t'aime Kaoru…

-Shinya, mon petit ange.embrasse Mon amour… »

Les deux hommes restent un long moment, enlacés, se couvrant de nombreuses caresses. Puis, Kaoru dépose un long baiser sur la nuque de son camarade, avant que celui-ci ne le prie de le serrer d'avantage. Il le laisse de dénuder, avant de se glisser sous les draps, tout contre sa peau, chaude, suave… Il scellent ce doux silence d'un long baiser, faisant valser leur langues ensemble, dans un ballet secret, qu'ils ne montrerons jamais à personne d'autre qu'eux-mêmes.

« …Et Métatron ? demande timidement Shinya.

-Le choc a été un peu dur pour lui, Il ne parle plus et s'est complètement renfermé sur lui-même. De plus, Toshiya à peur de l'approcher, il craint qu'il lui en veuille…

-….Mais, pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé en fait ?

-…je préfère que tu ne le saches pas… Cela vaut mieux, pour nous deux…

-Mais, Kaoru…

-…J'en suis désolé mon cœur…mais je ne peux pas…smack…Allez, dors, et essaie de ne plus y penser.

-Bonne nuit Kaoru.

-Bonne nuit, mon amour. »

Tendit que les deux anges s'endorment paisiblement, sur terre, un coupe se réveille, tout doucement. Juste avec des baisers et des caresses.

« Hum… Koibito…

-Allez Die, réveilles-toi… espèce de gros paresseux

-Méeuh'…

frappe

-Votre petit déjuuuuuuh…né ? »

Le guitariste était encore allongé, le petit blond, nu, confortablement assis sur son abdomen. L'infirmière dévisage les deux amants et lâche son plateau pour porter les mains à sa bouche.

« Que…Que faites vous ici, Mr Tooru-San…

-Euh…'

-Et bien il a simplement dormi avec moi. interrompit l'aveugle.

-Comment !! Mais, enfin voyons ! Nous sommes dans un hôpital ici ! Tout de même…

-Et alors ! rétorque vivement le roux, Rien n'interdit quoi que ce soi à ce sujet !

-….Vous perdez la raison jeune homme…Et de plus, avec un autre…Du même sexe que vous ! C'est… C'est… Dégoûtant !

-Ah vous trouvez ?! Et bien sachez que j'aime Tooru… J'ai toujours vécu dans la peur de le perdre… Alors ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'empêcher de l'aimer, encore et encore… »

Kyô n'a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il sent les lèvres de Die caresser les siennes ; ils s'échangent un langoureux baiser sous la jeune femme qui, horrifiée, se met à crier, ameutant tout les médecins et patients éveillés. Tous poussent un soupir de stupéfaction en voyant les deux amoureux s'embrasser, s'aimer, dévoiler cette nudité pure…Immaculée, pourtant interdite.

chuchotements

« Dites moi vous ! Vous vous croyez où pour vous donner ainsi en spectacle !?

-C'est vrai…Et puis d'abord..

-Je m'en fou ! coupe le guitariste, Je m'en fou de ce que vous pensez ! tous autant que vous êtes, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'aime ce jeune homme…Il est ma vie… »

Pendant que le jeune homme commençait à pleurer, un homme s'avançait dans la foule indiscrète, à présent silencieuse.

« Si je comprend bien, en plus d'avoir à faire à un amour douteux, c'est aussi une relation incestueuse?

-Non, Kyô n'est pas mon frère…Et quand bien même il serait mon frère, je l'aimerais quand même…Et lui ferais l'amour chaque fois qu'il me le demanderait…

-Bon, de toutes façon nous n'avons que faire d'un aveugle qui ne recouvrira jamais la vue. Vous sortirez aujourd'hui Mr Andou…Alors dépêchez vous de vous habiller et de sortir d'ici ! »

Sous les recommandations de l'homme en blouse, l'attroupement s'éloigne en grommelant. Kyô baisse alors doucement la tête et des cristaux de tristesse se mettent à dévaler ses joues.

« …Gomen nasai…

-…Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Et puis, de toutes façons… plus rien n'a d'importance, puisque tu es avec moi.

-Je t'aime Die…

-Tu es ma vie, mon ange… »

Les deux hommes commencent à se rhabiller quand un des compagnons de scène su jeune garçon ouvre la porte.

« Oh…Désolé '''

-Non c'est rien, de tout façon on sort… »

Après avoir vidé la chambre, les six hommes se dirigent lentement vers la sortie du bâtiment.

« Mais, commence un des quatre musiciens, Pourquoi ilq t'on relâcher si tôt ?

-Tout à l'heure, on a croisé Syokubeni, il avait l'air furieux…

-…Et tous les autres toubibs étaient dans le même état que lui.

-… …

-Die. Que s'est-il passé ?

-….Kyô et moi avions besoin de tendresse et ces idiots nous reprochent de nous aimer…

-Quoi ? tu veux dire qu'ils vous ont surpris ensemble ?

-…Oui…

-..Die… écoute..

-Non, vous écoutez moi…J'aime Kyô, et c'est pas une bande de guérisseurs homophobes qui va me l'interdire… »

Ce furent les derniers mots du guitariste avant qu'il ne passe son bras sur l'épaule de son amant. Sa colère est si grande que de petits sanglots trébuchent sur ses joues, faisant taire ses amis. Puis, il embrasse le blond sur la joue, avant de murmurer à son oreille _Allez, viens…On s'en va mon bébé. _Tout deux s'éloignent, seuls, triste. Une fois assez loin des regards indiscrets, ils s'assoient sur un muret et le roux pose son visage sur l'épaule de son ange.

« Kyô, j'ai envie de mourir… Tellement envie de mourir…

-..Non Die… Il ne faut pas…

-Mais je veux rester avec toi… Je veux être dans tes bras…pour l'éternité..

-…

-Je t'en prie…Fais moi expirer… »

Die serrait intensément le blond contre lui, pleurent doucement. Kyô passe alors ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et appuie son menton contre son crâne, qu'il ne cesse d'embrasser. Les larmes de l'immortel deviennent alors aussi noir que les ténèbres qui l'enveloppent peu à peu. Elles couulent le long de son visage, torturé…triste.

toctoc

L'archange suprême se précipite pour ouvrir timidement à Shinya, pleurant silencieusement. Du revers de la manche, il essuie discrètement ses larmes pour accueillir son ami. Il le fait asseoir sur le lit et s'installe sur ses genoux, afin de pouvoir poser la tête contre son cœur. Le blond se met alors à le bercer, tout doucement, lui susurrant des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Une fois calmé, Métatron lui sourit aimablement et pose de délicats petits baisers sur sa joue. Mais voyant qu'il était à nouveau au bord des larmes, il saisit sa main et l'emmène voir son frère.

« Métatron ? »

Le jeune homme lâche la main de son ami et avance doucement vers son frère, pour sangloter sur son épaule.

« Chut… Là, doucement…

-larmes

-Kaoru… glisse Shinya.

-C'est Toshiya c'est ça ? »

La réponse muette du blond lui fait comprendre que oui. A peine Kaoru eut-il le temps de lever la tête vers son amant que celui-ci était déjà parti cherche le bassiste. L'ange aux plumes blanches se blottis alors d'avantage contre son frère, qui caresse doucement sa crinière d'or.

« Toshiya ? »

Le bassiste était assis sur une des colonnes de l'Eden, la tte baissée. Lorsqu'il aperçoit Shinya, il esquisse un petit sourire et saisit sa main pour la baiser.

« Comment va Métatron??

-….Eh bien…Il n'arrive toujours pas à parler.

-… !

-Son apparence s'est quelque peu modifiée et…

-Et quoi ?

-Par-dessus tout il aimerait te revoir…Tu lui manques tellement. »

Le bassiste baisse la tête et soupire. Le batteur écarquilla les yeux quand il lui annonça qu'il ne pouvait pas. Toshiya cerna alors sa taille, posant sa joue sur sa tête.dites donc, que suis-je en train de faire… Rien… … _**Vive La polygamie**_ !!!(c'était un cris du cœur.)

« Je ne peux pas…

-Mais pourquoi ?

-… Pas après ce que je lui ai fait…Tout ce qui lui est arrivé par ma faute… Non, je ne peux pas.

-… …Mais c'est faux ! «

Voyant le bassiste fondre en larmes dans ses bras, Gabriel se dit alors prêt à l'écouter. Le bleu se redresse et lui conte alors cette nuit là…Cette nuit où il avait éprouvé le bonheur le plus profond…cette nuit où il les avait vu les espionner…

« Je savait qu'i y avait quelqu'un…Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter, il était si délicieux…

-…

-Et c'est à cause de ça que ça lui est arrivé… A cause de cet acte, de mon égoïsme, il est entièrement détruit… »

Le blond avait beau tender de résonner son ami, celui-ci gémissait de plus belle.

« Ca va aller mon cœur…

-larmes

-Tiens regarde ! Shinya arrive et… »

Le batteur avait un visage triste, Toshiya n'est pas avec lui. Il s'accroupit près de Métatron et caresse son visage en s'excusant.

« Je suis désolé…Il n'a pas voulut venir… »

Il ne pouvait pas arrêter les larmes qui s'enfuyaient de ses yeux et enfouit son visage dans la robe du batteur. Puis, il se lève et s'envole pour nulle part mais retombe aussitôt au sol. Les deux hommes se précipitent vers lui pour le relever. Kaoru le relève avec précaution et Le porte dans sa chambre, après avoir donné un baiser à son amant. Kaoru allonge doucement son frère sur le lit et pose ses lèvres sur son front. Il se met a fredonner une douce mélodie et Métatron s'endort aussitôt. Puis, il rejoint Shinya, qui l'embrasse et se dénude, ne gardant qu'un drap de soie qui cachait son corps gracieux. Il se dirige vers le bain et perçoit alors deux voix familières. Mikaël et Uriel était eux aussi aux bains, l'homme aux crins d'argents assis sur les genoux de son aîné, qui jouait avec ses cheveux.

« …Alors, glisse doucement Uriel, Tu …Tu ne lui à rien dit pour la nuit dernière ?

-…Non, je lui ai juste dit de faire plus attention dorénavant.

-Mais, Mika-Kun…

-… »

Le roux affiche un grand sourire et tendit au jeune blond une fleur qu'il saisit avec précaution…

« Une rose… … Merci Mikaël !

-…Je sais que c'est ta fleur préférée…

-… Elle est magnifique…C'est Métatron qui te l'a donnée ?

-… …Plus ou mois… »

Le plus âgé pose ses lèvres dans le cou du séraphin, qui caressait chaque pétales de la fleure.

« … Tiens, il manque une épine…

-…Oh ? Elle à dût se décrocher quand Métatron me l'a donnée…

-… … …

-…embrasse

-…Mikaël ? … Pourquoi…

- ∞espionneespionne

-…Pourquoi la tige est couverte du sang de Métatron ?

- Noooooooon !!! »

Le blond sorti de derrière sa cachette et tombe nez à nez avec les eux anges. Il porte les mains à sa bouche, lâchant le drap de bain qui couvrait son corps. Mikaël fronce les sourcils et écarte son ami avant de se ruer sur le blond et masquer sa bouche de sa main violente. Il le traîne dans l'eau et le bouscule violement avant de saisir une poignée de ses cheveux d'or.

« Uriel…

-Quoi…

-…Viens.

-Non.

-Viens !

-Noooooooooooooooooon !!! Aha..Humm… »

**Owari.**


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur :Himitsu Chibi Hana

Titre de la fanfic : _**Au plus profond de tes ténèbres**_

Titre du chapitre _Ailes _

Genre :  UA x Yaoi

Persos : Métatron et Toshiya, Kaoru et Shinya, Raphaël, Mikaël, Uriel, Kyô…

Pairing : KaoruxShinya ToshiyaxMétatron

Disclaimeur : Pourquoi nous faites vous souffrir avec cette XXX de rubriqueeuh !

Petit mot de l'auteur : Bon, je crois que le deuxième nom de ce chapitre pourrait être, « vous vous en donner à cœur joie vous les anges.» Passons. Un premier lemonw(bia), que je vois parfaitement se dérouler devant mes yeux(rebia…oÔ…kya ! kya ! kya ! kya !bave Pardon... allez, bonne lecture.

WARNING : Les âmes sensibles seront priées de se passer de la lecture de ce chapitre car il contient des passages qui peuvent heurter leur émotivité

_**Ailes.**_

Dans un parc perdu dans la ville, la nuit tombe doucement tandis que tous les lampadaires s'allument uns à un. Ils s'avancent lentement, Die guidé par son jeune amant, qui de tient par le bout es doigts. Die le serre, l'enlace, caresse aveuglément son visage qu'il connaissait par cœur.

-Kyô…Je t'aime tant…

Les deux hommes s'assoient sur un banc et s'embrassent, laissant leurs langues s'aimer, encore une fois.

-…Te souviens–tu, c'est là que tes lèvres ont toucher les miennes pour la toute première fois…

-…

-C'est ici que tu m'as embrasser pour la prière fois… Le goût de tes lèvres, si douces, si chaudes… Je l'aime tant…

-Kyô mon ange…

L'immortel ne répond pas, il ferme les yeux pour poser sa bouche sur celle de Die, encore une fois, puis une autre…et enfin, une dernière. Assis sur ses genoux, il joue avec ses mèches avant de se blottir contre lui, et de caresses tendrement ses côtes. Il se sent si bien dans ses bras, il ne veut pas en partir… Il commence alors à fredonner cette douce mélodie. Mais le froid les sort de leurs caresses et ils retournent doucement à l'appartement du guitariste, nouant et serrant leurs doigts ensembles, leurs têtes posées l'une contre l'autre.

Ils se retrouvent bien vite couchés sur le canapé, vêtus comme les anges, leur peau se frôlant tendrement. On entend leur respiration haletante, le bruit de leurs baisers… qui rompait la mélodie du silence.

-…Die …Die-Kun…

-…baisers

-Die je t'en prie…

Le roux n'écoutait plus son amant et laisse ses lèvres humides caresser la cheire du jeune ange. Puis, tout doucement, Kyô saisit son crâne pour à son tour, baiser son visage pleurant.

oOoOoOo

Des pas précipités dans les couloirs, des appels, Kaoru ne parvient pas à trouver son amour. Il se dirige alors vers les bains et s'arrête un moment… Des soupirs, des expirations… de faibles cris qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Il se précipite dans la pièce et se paralyse, horrifié. Il porte les mains à sa bouche et des larmes de terreur dévalent sont visage. Il est là, allongé sur les sol, pleurant, écrasant par le corps de Mikaël. Il avait ses doigts greffés sur sa paume… progressivement, il se glissait en lui, avant de s'y perdre violement, faisant hurler de douleur es jeune blond. Le guitariste se rue sur le roux et lui donne un grand coup de griffe avant d'à son tour, s'allonger sur Shinya.

-Pardon…Pardon mon ange…

-… aie… ahah…

-Allez c'est fini… ne pleure plus, c'est fini…

-Kaoru… Kao… … ruuuuuuuu…

Le guitariste se redresse doucement et blotti son ange contre lui, passant sa main sur son dos pour calmer ses tremblements. Il baise son visage, doucement, ne cesse de susurrer de tristes _Gomen ne…_ entre ses pleurs. Il berce doucement Shinya, ne se lassant pas de lui dire _Je t'aime_ … Puis, tout doucement, des larmes coulent sur son visage avant de se tuer sur les épaules nues du batteur.

-Je suis désolé. Moi qui avait promis de te protéger, qui t'avait promis qu'il ne t'arriverais jamais rien…

L'homme aux ailes noir embrasse tendrement son protégé, resserrant son étreinte autour de ses épaules, comme pour le briser en deux.

-Je t'en prie…dis moi que tu m'aimes toujours…Dit le moi Shinya ! Dis moi quelque chose je t'en prie…

-… … …

-Je t'en supplie Shinya, parle moi ! Dis moi ce que tu veux, que tu me déteste, mais parle moi…

Les bras du blond glissent alors lentement sur les hanches de Koaru, avant de se poser dans les bas de son dos. Puis, il croise ses jambes dans son dos, posant sa joue humide dans le bas de son cou. Il n'avait rien dit, mais Kaoru comprend son silence et commence à le bercer, tout doucement, ferment les yeux et souriant. Ils voulaient juste rester serrés, enlacés, comme ça.

_Seul ton corps m'apporte le réconfort dont j'ai besoin… seule ta voix a le pouvoir de m'apaiser. J'ai seulement envie de sentir ton odeur, tes mains sur ma peau. Je te désir au plus profond de moi. Plus que tout… Je t'aime._

Kaoru dénuda le cou du jeune homme de ses crins de blé et y dépose de petits baisers.

Le jeune Uriel pousse un long soupir de bien-être. Allongé sur le banc, il laisse les mains de Mikaël fouler son corps avant de descendre sur ses cuisses. Puis, l'homme aux crins d'argent s'assoie et tourne le dos à son ami.

-Uriel…

Une larme colle le long de sa joue avant que le roux ne l'efface. Il s'assoie face à lui et baise son front avant de l'enlacer.

-…Uriel…

-… qu'as-tu fais à Shinya quand je me suis enfuit…

-…

-Mikaël… Je, je sais que tu lui à fait du mal…

-… … Pardon… Mais je…

-Pourquoi lui as-tu fais mal ? Et… et à Métatron ? Pourquoi tu lui as fait mal ?

-… Uriel ?

-Je sais que tu es en colère contre lui parce qu'il nous à trahis, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faire ce que tu lui as fait…

-…

-… Pourquoi… Tu leur as fais ça ?

-…Tu me détestes à présent…

-Mais bien sur que non, je veux simplement que tu te justifies !

-..Si j'ai fit ça, c'est parce que… …

-…

-… Je n'ai pas supporté de te voir pleurer cette nuit là. Je, Métatron …

-…Pour moi ? C'est pour moi que tu as fais ça ?

Le jeune ange relève la tête et rougis Puis, tout doucement, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-…Je veux…

-…Uriel…

-A ce moment là, je voulais… Je voulais…

-Uriel…

-Mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire…

-… Mon ange…

Le roux enlace craintivement son ami, avant de plonger son visage dans sa chevelure.

-… Je t'en prie… Noie ta faute dans mon corps…

-…Mon ange…

-Fait le moi… je feux que tu connaisse mon corps sur le bout des doigts….Je t'aime tellement…

Le regard intense d'Uriel glace alors Mikaël jusqu'au sang avant qu'il ne le couche sur le sol. Le poison déposé sur son corps à chaque baiser le faisait frémir d'avantage. Les lèvres du roux avaient déjà appris le langage de son corps, qui n'en demande que d'avantage. Uriel s'offre alors en pâture à cet ange désireux de faire de lui sa proie.

-Mi-ka…

-Pas ici… Allons dans la chambre…

Uriel se jette sur le lit, près à être fait prisonnier. Puis, tout doucement, le roux tisse les ficelles de son bonheur, avant de, sans un bruit, déchirer le ciel en deux, le poignardant d'amour.

oOoOoOo

Assis sur son petit nuage, au sommet du monde, Il soupir, respire, cet ange si triste. Sa longue chevelure noir chatouille son dos, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains froides, et pleure, pleure… Plus que tout, il souhaiterais qu'il soit sien, ce petit anges si doux, si vivant. Il aimerait pouvoir le serrer, le chérir. Mais il ne peut l'empêcher d'aimer aussi… Non, Raphaël ne le déteste pas, car cet humain est la personne qui a sauvé Kyô, il est celui qui lui a rendu le sourire…Mais il est aussi celui qui l'aime. Du haut de son petit nuage, il l'aperçoit, Tokyo… Là où se cache l'autre moitié de son cœur.

On entend le bruissement des draps, leur respiration haletante, leur souffle… Il sont allongés ; l'un en face de l'autre, et regardent leur corps perlé de pleurs. , puis, Die d'assoie et caresse tendrement la frange de son amant, avant de poser sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser. Puis, Kyô se redresse et regarde par la fenêtre.

-…Qu'y a-t-il ? J'ai entendu du bruit ?

-… … ouvre la fenêtre… Raphaël !?

L'ange, cacher juste au dessous de la bordure relève la tête vers son ami avant de s'asseoir pour l'enlacer doucement.

-…Ky… Kyô…

-Koibito ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-…J'arrive Die… Allez, viens…

-Mais Kyô je…

-N'ai pas peur Raphaël… Approche-toi.

Le blond installe l'ange apeuré sur le lit, tout près du roux qui tend la main vers son visage. Il commence par le toucher du bout des doigts, puis, pose sa paume sur la joue tiède du jeune homme.

-Tu as la peau douce…Raphaël.

-…°///°

-…Allons Raphaël, n'ai pas peur de moi… Je ne te ferais pas de mal…

Kyô regardait en souriant les deux être s'apprivoiser. Die s'allonge sur le côté, bientôt rejoint par Kyô. Celui-ci prend alors tendrement la main du brun et murmure :

-Juste cette nuit…

-… Kyô…

-Je veux me retrouver blottir entre vos deux corps. Entre vos deux cœurs…

Le jeune ange baisse alors la tête et fait disparaître ses ailes sur sa peau, devant de magnifiques trais d'encre. Puis, tout doucement, il laisse sa toge quitter son corps, avant de s'allonger près du blond, et de l'enlacer, amoureux.

-Kyô, mon cher ange…

-Je t'aime mon Raphaël. Je vous aime tellement…

L'archange rougit, et lace ses doigts autour de la taille de son amour, posant ses lèvres contre sa joue.

-Je vous aime…Kyô, Die…je vous aime…

Les trois garçons ferment doucement les yeux, leurs trois corps s'épousant à la perfection, il s'endorme, dans les méandres d'une nuit sans fin. Une nuit éternelle.

oOoOoOO

Le jeune blond était allongé, sa tête reposant sur les genoux du Maître noir. Il s'amusait à tresser une de ses mèches qui caressaient son front. Kaoru remarque alors le sourire mélancolique qui s'inscrivait sur son visage.

-Ca va mon ange ?

-…Hum…

-…Je te demande pardon… Je…

-Ce n'est pas ça… Je, simplement, Métatron m'inquiète.

-…

-Il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre et...

- Allons le voir, je pense que cela lui fera plaisir.

Le blond offre son plus beau sourire au guitariste qui l'embrasse amoureusement avant qu'ils ne se préparent.

frappe

Les deux amoureux pénètrent doucement dans la chambre de Métatron qui, en voyant arriver Shinya, s'empresse de leur sauter au cou pour les couvrir de baisers. Son regard leur fait tout de suite comprendre qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé dans les bains. Shinya pose alors sa main sur sa joue, le rassurant. Métatron recule alors doucement et baisse la tête en rougissant. Le jeune blond sourit et entoure ses épaules de ses bras, Kaoru passe tendrement la main dans ses cheveux avant de laisser les deux angelots seuls. Il donne un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de sortir de la chambre.

-…Et, et toi ? Comment vas-tu Métatron…

-…°w°

-Et avec Toshiya ?

Le blond ne répond et s'assoie sur le lit, bientôt imité pas Shinya, qui passe affectueusement la main sur son épaule. C'est alors que l'on entend frapper, avant la voix chaud et grave d'un homme. Métatron détourne la tête et se précipite au cou de son amant, qui le serre dans se bras, couvrant sa nuque de baisers.

-Ne pleures plus, je sui là…

-TT…

-Pardon de t'avoir laissé.

Sous le sourire rayonnant du grand blond, Shinya se lève et les saluts, près à partir. Mais le jeune bassiste l'interpelle en souriant.

-….Viens avec nous…

Le petit blond s'approche lentement ses deux amoureux, qui s'échangeaient un doux baiser. Puis ? Métatron l'enlace et le fait asseoir à ses côtés. Il pose un baiser sur sa joue et s'appuie sur son épaule en caressant sa main.

-…Je… Au fait je…

-… ? u ?

-Non rien, je vais m'en allez, je ne veux pas vous embêter…

-…Non, vas-y, dit nous…

-///

-….Je, je sais que vous…. Enfin, que vous avez…

-oo…

- Enfin, et je… Avec Kaoru je, euh… non, non… Shinya n'est pas embarrasser de leur demander cela

L'ange au crin e nuit passe la main sur les cheveux de son ami d'un air amuser avec de reprendre la parole.

-… Pas de douleurs, pas de tristesse… Juste votre amour, bercer pas vos joues, vos pleurs…

-…Toshiya…

-…Ne crains rien. Si vous vous aimez vraiment, il n'y a aucune raison d'appréhender cet acte di gracieux.

Shinya eut un doux sourire et embrasse ses deux amis avant de sortir.

Quelque part dans l'Eden, un ange blanc, assis sur les genoux de l'être qu'il désire chérir, pour toujours. Ils ne cesse de s'embrasse, aspirant leur souffle jusqu'à étouffer. Puis, lorsqu'ils séparent enfin leurs lèvres, ce n'est que pour les unir à nouveau en un autre baiser tout aussi fougueux.

-…Hum… arrête…

-Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu es si délicieux…

-… Ne sois pas gourmand de mais baisers… Allez viens, allons plutôt au bains.

-…Au bain…

-Oui, ton corps à une odeur de miel, pour ne pas dire autre chose petit clin d'œil à un Yuri ayant un nom qui ressemble a « Après l'amour, la sueur des garçons à une odeur de miel»

-…Mais j'aime tellement ce parfum quand il est imprimé sur ton corps…

Les deux garçons s'embrassent tendrement avant de nouer leurs mains pour aller vers les thermes. Soudain, Uriel lâche la main de son compagnon et cours se cacher derrière une colonne, ne laissant dépasser que la moitié de son visage doucereux. Puis, le roux s'appuie à une des colonnes et sourit à la façon d'un play boy bien sur que vous voyez… NON ! I se la joue à la M Pokkora… Oui je sais, c'est affligeant. Ils se mirent alors à se courir après, faisant résonner leur rires e promesses coquine dans le ciel du Paradis.

Assis sur son lit, Kaoru raccordait son instrument avant d'en caresser le ventre du bout des doigts. Puis, vient se poser sur son épaule un petit papillon de verre. Il passe alors doucement ses doigts sur la nuque de Shinya avant que celui-ci ne couvre son regard de ses petites mains blanches.

-Shinya…

Le blond emprisonne les lèvres de son ami en un long et doux baiser, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille/

-…Suis moi… Mais n'ouvres pas les yeux…

Le jeune blond découvre doucement les yeux de Kaoru; ses cils caresse sa joue blanche alors qu'il tend une main que Shinya saisit timidement. Il l'aide à se lever et, du bout des doigts, le guide à travers le paysage aveugles de l'Eden, avant de finalement, l'arrêter… Il prend ses deux mains dans les siennes et les baises doucement, avant de frôler ses lèvres. Puis, ils serpentent, serpentant à travers l'océan de coton qui peuple le ciel noir. Puis, doucement, les pattes de ce papillon si fragile viennent caresser ses yeux. Shinya noue ses doigts aux siens en écrasant sa joue contre son épaule. Le guitariste ouvre alors doucement les yeux et découvre une magnifique étendue d verdure, percée de milliers de fleurs célestes.

-C'est là que je voulais t'amener…

-Shinya c'est…

Le blond sourit, ferme les yeux et entour les bras de son amant de ses deux bras. Puis, ses mains viennent caresser la gorge voluptueuse de Koaru, qui ne disait plus rien. Il prend alors chacun de ses poignets et blotti ses bouche au creux de ses paumes. Il se retourne vers le blond et rougit violement ; il porte une robe de soie blanche, fendue jusqu'à la hanche. Son torse et cacher sous un épais corsage noir, paré de rubans et dentelles minutieusement taillées. Son cœur bat la chamade…Il est beau, si beau…il glisse alors lentement ses bras sur la taille de Shinya avant de tresser ses doigts plus bas que son dos. Intimidé par cette beauté violente et sauvage, il n'ose poser ses lèvres sur les sienne et cloue son visage dans son cou. Il tremble de tout son corps, dans les bras de ce papillon venimeux. Il ne peu résister ce charme, à cette attraction sur intense.

-Tu…tu es tellement beau…

-… merci…

Le bond saisit son visage entre ses mains blanches et l'embrasse tendrement, jetant sa langue enflammée contre la sienne. Puis, il prend sa main et ils marchent doucement, visitant cet Eden cacher. Leurs pieds nus compriment les fleurs qui parfument l'air. Puis, des milliers de papillons blancs, rouges et noirs s'envolent à travers le ciel, leurs ailes fragiles caressent leur visage souriant. Ils se regardent et s'embrasse, Kaoru serrant la taille de Shinya contre la sienne. Puis, il enveloppe sa main de la sienne et le guide, doucement. Ils tourbillonnent, valsent au milieu de cet océan de couleur. Kaoru caresse du bout des doigts les fines lèvres rouges de son amour avant de le soulever dans les airs pour le faire tournoyer, tournoyer, tournoyer avant de tomber à terre, le plus jeune écrasé sous le corps de son compagnon. Ils s'offrent un autre baiser, empreint de douceur et d'amour, avant d'aller découvrir les saveur qui se cachent jusqu'au fond de leur poitrine. Le guitariste glisse sa main sous le tissus blanc et remonte lentement sa cuisse avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Shi… Shinya…

-Quoi…

-Tu… ne portes pas…de sous vêtements…

- /// …

Le blond affiche un sourire confus et commence à jouer avec les mèches violettes qui mordaient son cou. Puis, ils s'assoient face à face, s'admirant, avec pour seul contacte, celui de leur main qui apprivoise les courbes de leur chair. Puis, ils unissent à nouveau leurs lèvres en un baiser des plus ardents, mélangeant leur amour à mille et un délices. Puis, Shinya s'allonge sur le dos, imité par Kaoru qui saisit sa main blanche au creux de le sienne.

-Tu sais, commence le plus jeune, La première fois que l'on s'est rencontrés, je…J'ai tout de suite su que c'est toi que j'allais aimer…

-…

-Que…quand j'ai sentis tes ongles sur mon corps, la précaution avec laquelle tu me touchais… Je, je me sentais tellement bien…

-

-Ton corps près du mien était si doux, si chaud…

-… Oo C'est qu'il ne l'est plus ?

-…bien sûr que si, Idiot… Mais à chaque fois que tu me serres, j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois. Non pas que ce sont toujours les mêmes caresses…mais j'ai, je les ressens comme une nouvelle étreinte, à chaque fois. Quelque chose d'inconnu qui vient m'enserrer de douceur et d'amour.

-≈≈

-… Oh pardon. Je ne sais pas m'exprimer… je n'arrive pas à dire…

Kaoru se relève en souriant et, du haut de ses 1m70, tend la main à son compagnon, l'invitant à la saisir. Shinya dissimuler alors ses doigts au creux des siens et tout deux marchent alors vers la forêt. Le blond marche en regardant ses pieds, une main derrière le dos. Il se laisse guider à travers les arbres habillés de fleurs colorées par le plus âgé, qui les fait serpenter au milieu des troncs noirs, suivant un petit cours d'eau fraîche qui les conduit jusque devant un immense cascade. Kaoru se tourne ver son amour et effleure ses lèvre de bout des cils et s'avance au bord du bassin d'eau pure. Il dénoue la seule boucle qui attachait sa toge et le vêtement traîne le long de son corps, pour enfin, s'écraser au sol, sans bruit. Il enjambe son vêtement avant de plonger dans l'eau transparente, balançant sa longue crinière violette en arrière. Shinya n'attendit pas qu'il l'invite pour Pénétrer dans l'eau claie, laissant son vêtement serpenter derrière lui. Il esquisse un grand sourire avant de s'approcher du musicien et nouer ses bras autour de son cou.

-Parle pour toi… ;;

-De quoi…

-… Je n'ai pas de sous-vêtements… T'es pas mieux que moi finalement ''

- lalala ! Kaoru

-Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Le batteur embrasse tendrement l'homme aux ailes noires avant que celui-ci ne détache le ruban qui attachait son corset. Il le lui retire, prenant soin de caresser du bout des doigts sa peau de nacre, et enroule ses bras autour de sa taille. Shinya ne se retrouve finalement plus que dans sa robe de soie humide. Tout en unissant leurs bouches, les deux amoureux s'enfoncent dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur arrive au cou. Puis, ils nagent jusqu'aux rochets qui bordent la cacade; Kaoru prend son ami par la taille et l'assoie sur l'un deux, juste sous les immenses nattes de la chute. Il détaille alors son corps, qu'il voyait nu au travers du tissu mouillé, collé à sa peau blanche. Il sent alors sa respiration s'accélérer, son cœur se cogner contre sa poitrine, son corps trembler… Il meurt d'excitation devant cette sublime créature et se colle contre ses genoux fermés. Shinya, qui avait cessé de démêler ses cheveux, rougit doucement avant de poser les mains sur ses épaules musclées. Lentement, il ouvre les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'y blottir et poser sa joue sur son nombril.

-…Kaoru…

La langue de Kaoru venait fouler le tissu tandis qu'il massait ses cuisses. Il attend l'entrejambe et chatouille doucement cette peau chaude du bout des ongles, pinçant entre ses dents, les perles du corps de son bien aimer. Shinya se tortillait, harcelé par ces caresses si troublantes. Excité, il soupir, souffle, prononce sans cesse le nom de _Kaoru… _L'ange Noir saisit son talon et soulève sa jambe hors de l'eau, il baise amoureusement le dessus de son pied avant de laisser sa langue titiller son mollet. Il mord, lèche passionnément le creux de son genou avant de placer sa cheville sur son épaule. Il continu ensuite son parcours jusqu'à atteindre l'objets de ses désirs, qu'il effleure du bout des lèvres. Shinya est alors parcouru d'un frisson qui prend possession de ses mains et paque le visage de Kaoru contre son bassin. Un court instant de silence avant que l'archange Noir ne s'empare de ce pieu de chaire, bonne à souhaits, le chérissant, le préparant… Shinya est secoué de plaisir, pousse de courts gémissements et place son autre jambe sur le corps de son amour. Il ressert ses doigts autour du cou de Kaoru, qui aspirait, respirais, se nouait dans cet océan de lave bouillante. Dans cette folle excitation, Shinya soupir et se recroqueville sur le dos de son amant, le suppliant de parfaire son acte emplis de poison. Avant un gémissement…

oOoOoOo

Une main blanche vient caresser la frange blonde du séraphin endormi sous le regard envieux de Raphaël. Le jeune homme soupire et remmène ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant que le jeune mortel ne lui vole un baiser.

-…Qu'y a-t-il Raphaël ?

-… … Rien.

-Tu sais mon ange, je connais ces soupirs d'amour pour les avoir moi aussi poussés tant Kyô me manquait…

-soupirC'est juste que… Je t'envie tellement de pouvoir avoir un être comme lui. Doux, pure…Et tellement beau… Depuis que Kyô a été bannit je…

-… ?

-Je suis complètement fou de cet homme. A chaque minute, chaque seconde j'aimerais pouvoir le serrer contre moi. L'embrasse, l'aime…

Le roux rie doucement et cherche à tâtons le genou du séraphin. Lorsqu'il l'a trouvé, il se rapproche de lui et passe ses bras autours du cou de son amour, posant sa joue sur son épaule avant de murmurer :

-Je t'aime… Et je te supplie de protéger notre cher Kyô une fois que vous serez tout la haut…

-…

-Il n'est pas issus de ce monde, et devra partir à tes côtés pour rejoindre les cieux. Toi qui le suivras des années durant… tu pourras veiller sur lui, à notre place…

-Die…

-Je t'envie tellement de pouvoir être sans cesse à ses côtés…

-… Mais, pourquoi ?

Le roux desserre lentement son étreinte pour s'installer sur les genoux de Raphaël, qui noue ses doigts dans le bas de son dos. Il se mit à sangloter, griffant ses ongles sur ses seins.

-Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai tenté, où j'aurais pus le rejoindre… Mais un jour, il m'a écrit que la vie était trop importante, trop courte pour que l'on joue avec. Je ne peux briser un pacte qu'on a scellé tout les deux, par nos lèvres froides…

La voix du guitariste était emplie de sanglots, le brun passait doucement son pouce sur son do, le calmant peu à peu. Ses yeux meurtris ne s'ouvraient que pour faire couler les larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir.

-J'ai aimé Kyô dès la seconde où je l'ai enlacé… dès le premier regard, le premier baiser…

-…

-Il est la seule personne que je n'ai jamais autant aimée. Alors je t'en prie, veille sur lui jusqu'à ce que vous m'appeliez…

-Die voyons…

-Serre le, embrasse le, chéris le là où moi, je ne pourrais pas le faire.

Le chérubin se tourne alors vers le blond, qui venait de s'éveiller. Voyant les coulées transparentes s'enfuir des yeux de son amant, il les essuie et pose ses lèvres sur sa joue.

-Die ? Die pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Pour rien…Ne, ne t'occupe pas de ça.

Kyô l'enlace doucement, souriant amèrement à Raphaël.

-Vas-t'en…

-Mais Die…

-Vas t'en. Sinon je ne serais plus capable de sécher mes larmes

Il le serre, tout contre son cœur, cet être si cher à ses yeux, cet être qui n'est pas éternel, cet être qu'il devra, encore une fois, délaisser. Les deux amoureux s'embrassent fortement avant que Die n'enlace l'ange brun. Il blotti son visage tout près de son cœur, réclame un baiser qu'il s'empresse de lui offrir… Un long et amoureux baiser d'adieux.

Une dernière étreinte, un dernier baiser, avant le grand saut, avant l'abandon.

oOoOoOo

Les mains blanches du bassiste caressent tendrement le doux visage de son amant, qui ne se lasse de lui sourire.

-Pardonne moi mon cœur… Je, j'aurais dû revenir tout de suite… Mais je…

-♥

-.. Et toi, tu vas bien ?

Voyant la petite moue qu'affichait son compagnon, Toshiya s'assis près de ses hanches et souleva sa robe afin d'observer cette partie de son corps qu'il interdisait aux autres. Il les regarde, ces petites coupures qui abîment cet anneau si chaud. Il ne peu s'empêcher de les toucher, du bout des doigts, et demande doucement :

-…Elles te font mal ??

-˘.˘…nonnon

Le chef des séraphins, gêné, baisse doucement sa robe pour cacher son bassin, il pousse son amant sur une chaise et s'installe sur ses genoux, ouvrant au plus possible ses jambes. Il se frotte doucement le long de son corps, soupirant, rougissant. Mais le jeune homme le repousse et caresse sa joue. Mais le blond porta la main sur ses cuisses et continuait sa parade charmeuse, soupirant, soufflant de bien-être. Mais l'homme noir saisit son poignet et pose ses lèvres sur les sienne.

-Je, je suis désolé… Je ne me sens pas prêt à te faire l'amour tout de suite…

-ii…

Le jeune chef se met alors à pleurer, pleurer dans les bras du bassiste, qui pose ses lèvres sur son front avant de prendre sa main pour l'emmener aux bains. Du dos de la main, le grand séraphin essuyait ses larmes avant de sourire et poser la tête sur son épaule.

-Un bain te fera le plus grand bain mon ange…

Amoureux, ils s'échangent un doux baiser avant de disparaître dans le coton.

**Owari**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Auteur :**_Himitsu Chibi Hana  
_**Titre de la fic:**_ _**Au plus profond de tes ténèbres  
**__**Titre du chapitre :**__ Destructions_  
**Genre : **UA x Yaoi  
_**Persos :**_ Métatron et Toshiya, Kaoru et Shinya, Raphaël, Mikaël, Uriel, Kyô...  
_**Bases :**_ Dir en grey encore une rubrique que j'ai oublié  
_**Pairing :**_ KaoruxShinya ToshiyaxMétatron KyôxDiexRaphaël MikaëlxUirel  
_**Disclaimeur :**_ Pourquoi nous faites vous souffrir avec cette XXX de rubriqueeuh ! Par contre, un truc que j'ai oublié de préciser, les anges de ma fic n'oint rien à voir avec ceux de Koari YUKI... non, non, je vous jure... A oui, les musiciens qui ont recruté Die m'appartiennent quand même...ouf  
_**Petit mot de l'auteur :**_ Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, nous étions le 17mai, et j'ai apprit que c jour ci était celui des Homosexuels...Comment ça , ça n'a rien à voir et c'est pas important... Oui je sais que faire du patchwork avec mes couples est aussi une chose assez pénible...  
_**WARNING :**_ Les âmes sensibles seront priées de se passer de la lecture de ce chapitre car il contient des passages qui peuvent heurter leur émotivité... 

_**Destructions**_

Allongés dans l'herbe, ils ne parlent pas, et restaient silencieux devant la beauté de cette fleur, qui se fane doucement, en secret. Le corps en étoile, le jeune blond caresse les brins d'herbe qui glissent sous ses paumes. Lentement, sensuellement, Kaoru embrasse cette par de paradis, encore inconnue, laisse ses lèvre chaudes, avides de ces saveurs cachées, pourtant si délectables. Shinya pousse de long gémissement, se laisse emporter par cet élan de tendresses monstrueuses laissant son bassin basculer en arrière. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas... murmure le séraphin de plumes noires, Je t'aime... 

Ces mots suffirent à apaiser le jeune archange, avant qu'il ne caresse cette fleur de plaisir. Ses blessures, ces blessures qu'il lui a infligé... il les effleure du bout de la langue, avant de les baiser longuement... Puis, emporté par une passion incontrôlable, il mort cet anneau si tendre, si bon. Shinya se trémoussait, se secouait sans avoir ni le pouvoir, ni la volonté de faire cesser cet acte. Il ferme alors les yeux et pousse un long gémissement, avant de voir, penché au dessus du sien, le visage rayonnant et pourtant larmoyant de son amour. Ils s'échangent une long baiser, emplis du tressage de leurs désirs, de leur amour...de cette éternité. Leurs langues se battent à n'en plu finir, en un humide et doux corps à corps. Puis, tout doucement, ils ne font plus qu'un et le blond se laisse envahir par le plus intense des poisons ; il parcourt son organisme, passant par sa colonne, détruisant un à un chacun de ses vertèbres, pour enfin venir se blottir dans sa nuque. En un instant, tout se mélange, les goûts, les odeurs...une sensation unique qui fait se tordre son corps, arracher les brins d'herbes qui vadrouillaient sous ses mains... Shinya entoure les épaules de son amour avant de hurler, versant d'innombrables larmes, le suppliant de continuer à détruire sa chaire. Ils s'embrassent, leurs lèvres s'écrasent sous la fièvre de cet acte si ardent, leurs langues ne s'accrochant pour ne pas sombrer dans ce tourbillon de saveurs exquises. Shinya se noie doucement dans cet amour immaculé, nacré, cet amour brûlant qu'il protège de tout son corps. Puis, le rugissement du monstre qu'il enferme dans son cœur, avant que tout devienne flou...  
Quand il ouvre enfin les yeux, il est étendu sur son amant, dont le cœur ne cesse de battre. Doucement, il susurre son nom avant qu'ils ne se séparent enfin, ne gardent qu'entre eux cette longue toile d'argent brillant. Il baise le cou de son amant, dont le corps pleurait encore, ne nombreuses perles de diamant l'illuminant encore. Kaoru le saisit par les côtes pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui chuchoter des mots doux, pour l'empêcher de pleurer. Il balade lentement ses mains sur son dos brûlant, gratte ses côte du bout des ongles, puis l'embrasse enfin, et coller son visage au creux de son cou, après un petit, mais amoureux Je t'aime... 

Le grand homme entoure la taille de Métatron d'une ample serviette et prend à nouveau sa main, avant d'entrer dans la grande salle. 

-Tu vas voir, cela va te faire du bien de te baigner un peu... Et...

Toshiya se tait, il entend des voix, graves et masculines. Il part devant et découvre alors, serrés l'un contre l'autre, les deux jeune archange. Le blond, qui venait de le rejoindre pus alors voir la lueur de haine, de violence briller dans ses yeux. Le bassiste se précipite alors sur le couple en hurlant. Il saute sur Uriel et ressert ses doigts autour de son cou, le fusillant du regard. 

-Toi ! Je vais vous tuer... Je vais vous tuer... espèces de salopards... 

Il secouait l'homme à la chevelure d'argent pour le lâcher et sauter au cou de son camarade, donnant d'énormes coups sur sa poitrine. Mais il sent une étreinte autour de son ventre, et la joue chaude de Métatron se poser dans le bas de son dos. Il voit alors les larmes qui s'échappent de se yeux grands ouverts et lâche sa prise. Uriel vient alors immédiatement près de son amant pour l'embrasser doucement, le bassiste le regarde, lui et le roux, puis il regarde son amant avant de bouillir de colère. Sa main se lève et viens brusquement s'écraser sur sa joue avant que l'ange noir ne sorte des bains. Uriel observe alors son supérieur caresser sa joue rouge et s'avance craintivement de lui, approchant ses mains de ses épaules. Métatron fait volte face et se cache dans ses bras. Puis, il prend sa main et l'amène près de son amant et s'envole enfin dans les airs. 

-Kyô ! Kyô…

Le brun appelle encore une fois soin amant, mais n'a pour réponse que celle du silence. S'il n'est pas dans sa chambre, peut-être est-il à la fontaine. Il se précipite alors dans la grande pièce et trouve enfin l'archange, assis au pied de la source, les larmes aux yeux. 

-Kyô...  
-...  
-Viens là mon ange...  
-Laisse moi...

Le blond se lève, s'envole plus haut que les cieux, seul, triste pleurant de petites perles de feu. Le brun n'insiste pas et retourne dans sa chambre, s'affaler sur son lit. Les petites gouttes salée piquent ses yeux. Tant pis, il va pleurer lui aussi. A cause de ce souvenir qui revient, tout d'un coup...

Ses cheveux longs qui caressaient harmonieusement ses hanches, son dos et ses fesses. Son corps si blanc, si fin. Il était debout, au milieu de l'eau recouverte de pétales, ses poings serrés sur ses yeux larmoyants. 

Bah ? Que fais-tu ici toi ?

Le petit ange n'avait pas répondu et sanglotait de plus belle, s'asseyant dans l'eau. Raphaël entoura alors sa taille d'un grand drap se bain et se glissa dans l'eau, pour rejoindre le jeune ange. Il vit alors ses petites ailes blanches attachées dans son dos et les caressa avec soin, avant d'enserrer son ventre. 

Je vois, tu t'es perdu ? Tu n'as pas encore ton auréole...  
ii ...

Le grand brun baisa alors tendrement la frange du petit séraphin et passa la main sur ses petites larmes. Puis, ses doigts s'allongèrent et s'ouvrirent lentement, le petit homme hésita un petit moment avant de poser sa main au creux de celle de l'archange, qui sourit immédiatement. 

... Tu t'appelles comment ??  
...baisse la tête  
...Tu, tu ne parles pas ?

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, tendis que la main tremblante du blond serrait celle de son ami. Celui-ci l'attira alors contre son épaule, avant d'enfin, arriver à la Grande porte. 

Voilà, c'est ici... Ne te perds plus maintenant.

Le blond offrit un grand sourire à son ami avant de rejoindre les anges qui l'attendaient, mais voyant qu'il faisait demi-tour, il s'empressa de lui courir après pour le rattraper. Le grand brun se retourna pour l'attendre et caressa son visage. 

Tu viendra me voir, de tant en temps.

L'ange aux crins d'or poussa un petit soupir en laissant s'échapper une larme à la couleur des yeux de Raphaël. Puis, doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils s'offrirent une douce caresse, avant que le blond ne disparaisse derrière les nuages.

Ce souvenir heureux provoque une course douloureuse dans le corps allongé du grand séraphin, puis il s'assoie et caresse sa bouche du bout des ongles. Il se remémore cette douceur, ce goût fruité... Les larmes s'enfuient de ses yeux pour se cacher dans son cou tandis qu'il ramène ses genoux sur sa poitrine et caresse tout les endroits que ses mains avaient effleurés ce jour-là.

Le grand blond est assis sur le rebord de la grande fontaine de marbre, simplement vêtu de sa longue robe blanche. Il sent alors une main se poser sur son épaule et, sans se retourner, il s'appuie sur le torse de l'homme qui l'enlace doucement.

-Pardon Métatron... Si, si tu savais comme je suis désolé.

Uriel dépose sur la joue de son ami un doux baiser, avant que le roux n'arrive et caresse ses longs crins de paille. Lui se laisse faire et accepte leurs caresses, leurs mains sur ses joues mouillées. Doucement, ils s'agenouillent devant lui et baisent sa main, prêts à accepter leur punition. Mais le grand archange pose son doigt sur la bouche de Mikaël et joints sa main a celle d'Uriel. Ils le remercient d'un long baiser sur le front, chacun, et s'envolent main dans la main.

Le visage au dessus de celui du blond, endormi, Kaoru écarte les mèches qui masquent ses yeux et pose ses lèvres sur son front. Le jeune ange entrouvre légèrement les yeux, puis se rendort immédiatement, laissant le regard doucereux du guitariste le bercer. Il le prend dans ses bras avec une douceur infinie, veillant à ne pas le réveiller et le porte jusque dans leur lit. Son corps léger entre ses bras, il s'assoupit à son tour, avec la certitude d'une aube naissante, nouvelle, heureuse. Il recouvre leur corps du drap léger, mais le blond grimace et le pousse au bout du lit, se blottissant d'avantage contre Kaoru. 

-Je veux juste ta peau sur la mienne... Koibito... 

Caché derrière une colonne de marbre, Métatron observe son amant se démaquiller, avec des gestes lents et gracieux. Il hésite un moment, puis entre dans la pièce en se tortillant les doigts. Lorsque Toshiya l'aperçoit, il se retourne et le regarde attentivement; il continue d'avancer malgré sa fureur et s'assoie sur ses genoux. Le bassiste lève alors la main et la pose délicatement sur sa joue. Il l'enlace tendrement, l'embrasse et les met à le bercer. 

-...˘.˘

-... ...Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu leur pardonner.

Les deux amoureux se taisent. Il pleur, encore une fois, alors, le bassiste ressert son étreinte sur sa taille, le suppliant de ne plus verser de lames. Ils se serrent, se serrent tellement fort... Même si je t'en veux, ne serais-ce qu'un peu, je t'aime quand même... Sans un bruit, il emprisonne les lèvres de l'ange aux plumes banche, faisant glisser le tissu qui recouvre ses épaules pour le mettre à nu. Métatron remonte les bras jusqu'aux épaules de son amant avant de baiser son torse, et murmure : 

-... Onegai...  
-...Métatron...  
-Onegai... Koibito...

Le blond embrasse tendrement son amour, avant de se lever pour laisser s'écraser sa toge au sol. Puis, il s'allonge sur le lit, rejoint par le bassiste qui s'étend à ses côtés pour caresser son visage. 

-Tu sais très bien que si on commence... Je ne pourrais peut-être plus m'arrêter...  
-...Koibito... ... Onegai...

Le grand blond eu un sourie avant de caresser les perles sombres de son corps du bout de la langue, puis, les tète tranquillement, comme un bébé au sein de sa mère. Puis, on visage descend le long de son ventre, jusqu'à attendre la fleur de ce corps si beau. Au premier contact, le bassiste pousse violement son amant sur le dos pour s'allonger sur lui, écrasant son corps du sien. Prenant peur, Métatron le bouscule et le supplie enfin des yeux, d'aller plus doucement. Le jeune bleu s'excuse et recommences, par des caresses, aussi légères que la brise de l'hiver. Il sentait le corps blanc du jeune supérieur trembler entre ses mains. Elles qui ne l'avaient touché qu'une fois, mais qui le connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts, elles se dirigent automatiquement vers les points les plus sensibles de son corps. Ainsi, lentement, il le fait prisonnier de ses désirs les plus profonds, chacun de ses gémissement lui donnent envie de poursuivre cette redécouverte si douce, si chaude. Puis, il enfile l'anneau du maître et prend le contrôle de son âme, de son cœur, de ses mots... Troublé par la réaction rapide de son amant, Toshiya s'aventure d'avantage en lui, le faisant hurler avant qu'ils n'entament cette danse torride. Cette danse que seuls leurs corps peuvent échanger. Pour étouffer ses gémissements incessants, Toshiya uni leur deux bouche, envoyant sa langue jouer avec la sienne. Métatron ne respirait plus que par son souffle brûlant. 

-Toshi... Toshiya...  
-... embrasse  
-Je t'en supplie, arrête... Arrête...

Mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il voit alors de fines larmes rouges couler sur ses joues scintillantes de pleurs et, en bas de son corps... sur sa peau... et la sienne. 

- Métatron...

Le jeune homme pleurait, criait tant il avant mal. Il pose délicatement les mains sur ce jardin qu'il protège désormais. Toshiya s'avance pour l'enlacer, mais le jeune homme se recroqueville sur lui-même, émettant de petits couinements de peur, de tristesses. 

-Tu en veux plus... que je te touche...

Il ne répond pas, tremble, seul, roulé en boule au coin du lit...apeuré... 

-Pardonne moi... Pardonne moi Mon ange...

oOoOoOo

-Bon, on se voit tous demain à 14h OK?  
-Vu. Mata ashita !

Les trois musiciens sortirent de la pièce, laissant le leader seul avec le guitariste, qui ne cessait de jurer, faisant tomber son matériel. Le jeune homme s'approche alors de lui pour l'aider, mais le roux le repousse, affirmant qu'il se débrouillerait tout seul. 

-Ecoute die... Je sais que tu tiens absolument à faire ce concert, mais...  
-Mais rien ! Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
-... Mais si...  
-Tout va bien je te dis !!!

Aucun d'eux ne dit plus rien. De se contente de cacher son visage dans ses main, puis se colle contre son ami, qui l'enlace aussitôt, trop triste de le voir dans cet état. 

-Toshihiro... J'arrive pas à l'oublier... Ses mains, son corps...Il me manque tellement...  
-Die... Je...  
-J'ai envie de le sentir, de le toucher... D'être auprès d'eux deux...  
-Je, voyons Die...

Le jeune garçon passait tranquillement la main sur les crins de son musicien, sur son dos tordu tandis qu'il laisse s'écouler cette pluie de tristesse. 

-On ne fera pas le concert.  
-Quoi ? Mais enfin je...  
-Ecoute moi bien... Depuis deux mois que nous répétons. Depuis deux mois qu'il est parti tu es dans cet état. On peut pas continuer comme ça enfin...

Die serre son ami encore plus fort, tant la douleur due à leur absence est troublante. Après un long moment, ils montent finalement en voiture pour rentrer à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient. Sitôt arrivé, Toshihiro fit couler un bain. Die, assis sur le canapé, renifle les coussins, qui portent encore sur eux l'odeur du jeune ange. Il se souvient de son corps nu, écrasé sur le sien... Oui, il se souvient.  
Il se glisse lentement dans l'eau chaude qui emplissait la baignoire avant que la porte claque et qu'il se retrouve seul... seul avec ses souvenir douloureux.

_Chaque lieu... Chaque chose... Chaque sensation me ramène, encore et encore à toi. Tu me hantes, tu me guettes comme la Mort qui ne vient pas... Combien de temps encore vais-je pouvoir résister, avant de trahir cette promesse que je t'ai faite ?_

Il plonge ses bras dans l'eau, puis, tout le reste de son corps. La noyade, oui... Mais les paroles de Kyô sont plus fortes qu'elle et s'empressent de la chasser. Le guitariste appelle son ami pour sortir de l'eau et se prépare avant d'aller dîner. Ils venaient à peine de commencer lorsque le téléphone se met à sonner. Le jeune homme se lève de table et laisse encore une fois son ami seul. Seul avec ce couteau qui caresse trop soigneusement son poignet nu.

- Oui... Non, il ne va pas très bien. Non... Non. On est en train de manger... Oui. Bon, bye... Oui à demain... 

Toshihiro raccroche violement l'appareil et s'empresse de retourner dans la salle à manger. Là, il s'immobilise, paralysé... La lame blanche danse sur son poigner somme un archer sur les cordes du violon. Dans cette harmonie sans note, le couvert ouvre une plaie rouge sur son poignet. 

-Die... Die arrête !

L'artiste arrache son arme des mains du roux et attrape une serviette qu'il pose sur la blessure pour éviter au sang de couler. Mais le jeune homme le repousse et se lève. Il cherche à tâtons un mur et rejoint enfin la porte, qui ouvre lentement. Il attend, écoute l'appel de la rue et sort, marche tout droit, lentement, sans rien voir, mais le plus grand sourire cloué sur les lèvres. 

oOoOoOo

Dans l'eau froide et claire, les deux jeune anges s'embrasent, encore une fois, avant d'aller s'allonger face à face, se souriant.

-Il n'empêche que... Toshiya a fait changer notre Maître, d'une certaine manière... murmure Uriel.  
-...Oui... J'espère qu'ils se réconcilieront... J'aime pas voir Métatron si triste. Lui qui est si bon... Avant, il ne nous aurait jamais pardonné...  
-Il devait être furieux pour gifler ainsi celui qu'il chéri...

A ce moment précis, le bassiste pénètre dans la salle et leur lance un regard noir, avant de s'assoire parmi les pétales et enfouir son visage dans ses paumes. L'entendant marmonner, le plus jeune s'approche doucement de lui. 

-To... Toshiya ?  
-regard noir Kestumve èé...  
-... Je, tu...  
-Si c'est pour bégayer que t'es venu me voir, c'est pas la peine, fous le camp...  
-Toshiya...  
- Tu crois pas que tu l'as assez fait souffrir toi ?? crie-t-il à l'adresse du roux, qui venait d'arriver.  
- Mais je...  
-Je comprends pas comment t'as pu lui faire ça. A ton Maître... Et comme il t'a pardonné, c'est bon, il ne te reste plus qu'à roucouler tranquillement avec l'autre...

Un long moment de silence s'écoule avant que lez roux ne reprenne la parole. 

-... je n'ai rien à redire là-dessus... Mais qu'il nous pardonne n'est pas une raison assez juste pour que tu le rejettes ! Cet homme t'aime à en mourir !  
-Je sais qu'il m'aime, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me l'entendre dire !!  
-Alors arrête tes conneries bordel ! Et vas lui dire qu'il compter pour toi !

Fous de rage, le bassiste gifle les deux hommes avant d'attraper Mikaël par les épaules, et finir dans ses bras, tremblant. 

-...Métatron, est venu jusque dans mas chambre, pour me demander de lui pardonner. Il...il m'a supplié de lui faire l'amour... Je savais que, une fois qu'il se serait abandonné à moi, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter... Mais il m'a supplié jusqu'au bout et nous avons finalement fait l'amour.  
-Toshiya...  
-Il pleurait, il hurlait... Mais moi, je croyais que c'était parce qu'il était heureux... Alors que... alors que.  
-...  
-Alors que je le détruisais... Je, je lui faisais mal, si mal... J'ai vu son sang s'écouler sur le drap... Je, je m'en veux tellement...

_Toshiyaaaaaah...Toshiii...Ah_

-Non !!

Arrête, je t'en prie... Arrête !!!

-Non !! Métatron !!!

Le bassiste hurle le nom de son amour scomme un chien enragé, compressant ses mains sur sa tête. Il implorait son pardon avec des larmes qui dévalent ses joues. Les deux autres anges s'approchent alors de lui et l'enlace timidement, pour le calmer, le rassurer. 

-Ca vas aller Tochi-Kun, murmure Uriel, qui s'était accroupi près de lui, Je te le promets...

Le bassiste s'effondre dans les bras du jeune garçon et pleur, pleur, pleur...

_**Owari**_


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur Himitsu Chibi Hana  
Titre de la fic: _**Au plus profond de tes ténèbres**_  
Titre du chapitre : _Shiroi, shiro, kuro_  
Genre : _UAxYaoi_  
_Persos :_ Métatron et Toshiya, Kaoru et Shinya, Raphaël, Mikaël, Uriel, Kyô...et le chanteur ami ami? de Die  
Bases :_ Dir en Grey encore une rubrique que j'ai oublié_  
_Pairing :_ KaoruxShinya ToshiyaxMétatron KyôxDiexRaphaël MikaëlxUirel  
Disclaimeur : _Pourquoi nous faites vous souffrir avec cette XXX de rubriqueeuh ! Par contre, un truc que j'ai oublié de préciser, les anges de ma fic n'oint rien à voir avec ceux de Kaori YUKI... non, non, je vous jure... A oui, les musiciens qui ont recruté Die m'appartiennent quand même... ouf. Et le médecin aussi! Na!_  
_Petit mot de l'auteur :_ ...gambatte, gambatte petite fleure, l'histoire touche à sa fin mais pas encore. Ce chapitre et un des plus important car... Car c'est un chapitre dont je ne vous dirai rien. Bref, si vous voulez comprendre le chapitre qui va suivre, je vous prie de lire celui-ci...

_**Shiroi, shiro, kuro**_

_Un petit enfant assis dans la neige,  
Il pleure et pleure,  
Pauvre petite Ange  
Un être de plume, assis sur du coton,  
Sa complainte pleurée poignarde les cœurs_

**Kimi no futari de aruita ano koro no machi michi wa nakute  
Sore demo zutto aruita, itsuka kimi to aeru no kana**

Nadaraka no ok no ue yuruyaka ni yuki ga furu  
Todokanai to wakattemo  
Kimi no heya ni hitotsu daisuki datta hana o ima...

_... un homme s'approche,  
Lentement, sans bruit  
Il est là près de toi  
Alors ne pleures plus..._

**Kyoenen saigo no yuki no hi kataku kawashita yakusoku  
Omoidaseba tokedashi tenohira kara koborete**

Nadaraka no ok no ue yuruyaka ni yuki ga furu  
Todokanai to wakattemo  
Kimi no heya ni hitotsu daisuki datta hana o ima...  
Madobe ni hitorikiri de tada yuki o mitsumeteru  
Kimi o omoidashinagara  
Garasugoshi ni kimi o ikabe saigo no kuchizuke shite...

_Ne pleure plus petit ange,  
Là, dans mes bras,  
Tu ne risques plus rien.  
Ne pleures plus_

**Waratte yo mou nakanaide  
Koko kara zutto anata o miteiruwa**

On entend au les cris perçants de guitare. Une guitare qui pleurait... Une mélodie qui venait du fin fond de son cœur.

- ...Die... Die mon chéri...  
-Reviens, je t'en supplie...

**  
Nadaraka no ok no ue yuruyaka ni yuki ga furu  
Todokanai to wakattemo  
Kimi no heya ni hitotsu daisuki datta hana o ima...**

**Akari wa**  
_Kimi ga_  
**Shizuka ni**  
_Kimi ga mita_  
**Shiroku same machi no naka**  
_Kimi ga mita_**Saigo ni kisetsu iro**  
_Kimi ga mita_

**Namida o**  
_Kimi ga_  
**Otoshita**  
_Kimi ga mita_  
**genjitsu to wa zankoku da ne**  
_Kimi ga mita_**Saigo ni kisetsu iro**  
_Kimi ga mita_

**Shiki tori kimi no iro**  
_Kimi ga_  
**Yagate kieru darou**  
_Kimiga mita_  
**Yuki wa tokete machikado ni hana ga saki**  
_**Kimi ga mita**_  
_Kimi ga mita_  
_**"shikisai wa"**_  
**Sotto tokete yuku**

_Kimi ga  
Kimi ga mita_

_  
Ne crains plus rien  
Je suis là  
Et te protège...  
...Je t'aime, Pauvre petit Ange_

**Kotoshi no saigo no yuki no hi**

- Ne pleure plus Kyô... Je suis là maintenant, ça va aller... Ca va aller

Le brun ressert son étreinte autour des épaules du blond, dépose de nombreux petit baisers au somment se son crâne alors qu'il replie ses doigts sur sa toge blanche, enfonçant son visage au creux de son épaule. Voyant qu'il était à bout de forces, Raphaël le prend dans ses bras et le porte jusque dans sa chambre. Il s'assoie sur le matelas et commence à le bercer, lui offrit de touts petits baisers, pour qu'il s'endorme enfin. Il l'allonge sur le lit et recouvre ses épaules du grand drap blanc, avant de s'envoler.

Une goutte, deux gouttes, les larmes du bel ange explosent à la surface de l'eau, troublant ainsi le reflet d'un homme triste. Il plonge alors la main dans le bassin et commence à faire valser l'eau autour de son poignet. Ses yeux se ferment et laissent s'échapper ses derniers sanglots, puis, ils dessinent son corps, son visage... ils tracent tout doucement les traits de cet homme qu'il a aimé pour une nuit... Cet homme qu'il aime désormais à jamais. Il ouvre les yeux et voit l'image du roux se former dans la fontaine...et suffoque. Il reste un long moment à contempler la scène depuis la fontaine et se décide enfin à s'envoler.

Serrant le corps de son amant dans ses bras, Shinya se trémousse, se tourne, se retourne...

- Shinya, ça va mon ange ?  
-... Je, j'ai chaud... si chaud...  
-...hein...  
-Mon ventre... J'ai mal au ventre...

Le guitariste allume alors la bougie qui trônait sur la table de chevet et se tourne vers le blond, qui était plié en deux. Il a remmené ses genoux sur sa poitrine et les serre, les serres tellement...il balance sa tête de gauche à droite, traduisant son mal-être. Kaoru porte alors la main à son front et, ne percevant aucune chaleur, l'assoie entre ses jambes.

- ... J'ai chaud...  
-Ca va allez mon cœur. Ca va allez...  
-Je...hum... 

Kaoru prend doucement la main de son partenaire et tout deux se dirigent vers les bains, mais Shinya ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et s'écroule violement, attrapant la taille de son amant. Il se tordait de douleur, gémissant, pleurant. Pris de panique, Kaoru le prend dans ses bras et le porte jusqu'aux thermes, où il le plonge dans l'eau glacée. Le batteur pleure, tremble de tous ses membres mis se laisse bercer par la mélodie que Kaoru chuchote à son oreille, la tête appuyée contre la sienne.

oOoOoOo

Assis sur la chaise d'une salle d'attente, Toshihiro observe attentivement l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. ; Il est vêtu d'un ensemble de vinyle serré, brillant qui se confondait avec la magnifique noirceur de ses cheveux longs. De multiples, lanières et bracelets sombres s'entortillent sur sa peau pâle, tandis que ses yeux verts transpercent ceux du mortel. Il s'assoie juste en face de lui et croise une jambe sur l'autre, avant de baisser la tête et retire et sa caquette je parle bien sur d'une casquette de Police, vous me prenez pour qui ? Hors de question que je fasse appelle à des rappeurs dans ma fic..

- ...Qui es-tu ?  
-...Un homme que seul Die est en droit de connaître...  
-Quoi ? Mais, attend, pour qui tu te...  
-Messieurs ? interromps un médecin, tandis que le jeune artiste se précipitait vers lui.  
-Alors docteur?  
-...Je crains que votre ami n'ait pas eu beaucoup de chance... Je, il est rare que les patients se réveillent après trois mois de coma...  
-Mais, ça arrive quand même ? N'est ce pas...  
-La seule chose que je puisse affirmer, c'est que son état reste critique...  
-Avons-nous essayé les dons de sang ? propose Raphaël.  
- Il a hélas perdu une quantité affolante de sang, et nous n'avons pus avoir aucun donneur...  
-... soupirPeut on le voir au moins ?

L'homme en blouse conduisit les deux garçons jusqu'à la chambre de leur ami, dont la vie était ponctuée par les son des nombreuses machines qu l'entourent. Alors que le musicien se précipite vers son ami, l'archange reste dehors et interpelle le docteur. L'ayant vu partir, Toshihiro laisse son camarade pour aller coller son oreille sur la porte.  
La poignée tourne lentement et les deux hommes se retrouvent face à face, le mortel fusillant le bel inconnu du regard.

- Comment as-tu osé !?  
-Je te demande pardon ?  
-Comment t'as pus le lui demander !  
-...pas de réponse  
-Mais réponds moi ! Merde !

Le mortel gifle violement l'ange et saisit son col pour le plaquer contre le mur, avant de le claquer une seconde fois.

- Comment t'as pus !  
-...  
-Qu'es tu pour Die pour oser demander qu'on le débranche !  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui je suis. Et c'est avant tout pour Lui que je suis venu... Lui que j'aime

Raphaël attrape les poignets du jeune homme qui le lâche aussitôt et s'assoie près de son amour, pour le regarder, endormi. Il écarte sa frange pour dégager son visage. Puis, il saisit tristement sa main, s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-... Comment peux-tu faire ça... Tu prétends être son amant ! Mais tu n'es qu'un menteur... Ce n'est pas toi qu'il aime, mais ce con de Kyô, qui n'a jamais su rester à ses côtés !  
-... Parce que tu crois qu'il veut le laisser!  
-S'il aimait réellement Die, il ne l'aurais jamais laisser se faire tant de mal ! Il aurait passé sa vie avec lui !

Le jeune ange lâche la main de l'endormi et enfouit son visage dans les sienne.

- Kyô dit qu'il aime Die plus que tout, mis c'est un mensonge. Quelqu'un qui aime une personne ne la laisser pas se faire tant de mal !  
-S'il avait pu, il aurais passé toute sa vie durant auprès de lui...  
-Mais alors pourquoi s'est-il barré !  
-Parce qu'il n'avait pads le choix !... Il, il...

Le jeune ange ne pouvais plus dire un mot et pose sa tête près de celle du roux, pour pleurer, toujours.

- Arrête de mentir... Tu crois que je vais de laisser charmer les médecins avec ta gueule d'ange, seulement parce que tu est soit disant toi aussi, amoureux de Die ? Tu crois que je vais faire ça pour tes beaux yeux ?  
-Pas pour les miens mais pour les siens...

Le brun voulut se retourner mais il sentait ses membres s'engourdir. Son sang se met alors à couler sur la longue tige de métal que le mortel avait enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Il n'émet à présent plus que des sons hachés de fortes inspirations et un long filet de bave rouge s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il recule jusqu'au moniteur qui trône à côté du jeune roux et, dans sa chute, arrache les fils, uns à uns, coupant ainsi le dernier lien qui le retenait à la vie. Il lui offre alors, dans ses derniers efforts, le plus long des baiser que personne n'ai jamais donné ; son sang coule sur la bouche du mortel, s'étale sur sa joue. Die commence à remuer, tout doucement, de ses mains tremblantes il saisit le visage de son ami, perpétuant ainsi ce baiser intemporel. L'ange déploie alors ses ailes, qui perdent aussitôt leurs plumes. Dans un magnifique tourbillon, elles viennent entourer le corps nu du roux pour couronner son dos du symbole angélique. Puis, leurs lèvres se séparent, il ouvre enfin les yeux pour découvrir, dans ses bras, le corps nu, inerte de son amant, qu'il serre contre lui. Les larmes se mettent à couler, tout doucement sur son visage d'ange. Sa vue se clarifiait, mais même brouillée par les larmes, il voyait le sang tacher sa peau transparente. Il prononce son nom en un murmure doux et lent, dégage ses longues mèches noir pour, une toute dernière fois, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- ...D... Die ?

Le jeune archange relève la tête vers son ami, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et enfin, s'envoler, partant retrouver les étoiles... Son étoile.

_Kyô...Kyô..._

Le jeune blond se relève ; tout au fond de lui, il l'appelle. Il sort de sa chambre et marche, marche, se laissant porter par ce souffle qui traverse son cœur. Puis, il cour, cour et enfin... s'arrête. Au loin, une silhouette grande, fine, flamboyant sous les rayons de l'Eden... Une silhouette parfaite, qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles.

- Die...

Il se remet à courir, appelant cet homme qu'il aime, pleurant, criant de bonheur. Mai son pas ralentis brusquement, il reconnaît cet endroit, mais ne comprend pas... Il voit deux immenses paires d'ailes déchirer la lumière... Il ne comprend pas. Comme pourrait-il être archange... Il s'approche lentement et n'est à présent qu'à quelques mètres de lui. L'ayant aperçu, Die se précipite vers lui et l'étouffe dans ses bras, le serrant ardemment.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces larmes, pourquoi cette voix tremblante qui murmure mon nom, puisque nous sommes enfin réunis... Pourquoi me sers-tu trop fort... Mais surtout, pourquoi « Pardon » ?

Le roux s'écarte lentement de Kyô et le regarde intensément avant de se tourner vers le lit de la chambre. Kyô l'imite aussitôt et faillit rater un soupir. Sans un mot, tremblant de tout son corps, il se penche sur le corps de Raphaël... Nu, inerte, se mains posées en croix sur sa poitrine couvertes de pétales noirs. Ses grands cils caressant ses joues froides, les quatre bras squelettiques qui s'enfuyaient de son dos... même sans vie, il restait toujours aussi beau.  
Die s'approche doucement, l'entoure de ses bras et baise longuement sa joue. Le blond s'empare alors de l'auréole qui portait le brun et la pose au dessus du crâne de son amant. Il avale sa salive et la lâche enfin, les mains tremblantes ; elle trône fièrement et devient plus lumineuses que jamais.

- ... Die... Die je...  
-  
-... Non... non, Raphaël...

Le blond éclate en sanglots dans les bras de son amant. Mais ce ne sont pas des pleurs de joie. Fou de douleur, il enfonce ses ongles dans la chaire du guitariste et lacère sa peau blanche. Pourquoi tout doit toujours ce passer comme ça. Pourquoi jamais personne n'a le droit d'être heureux... ces questions trop douloureuses n'ont jamais eut de réponse et n'en auront jamais. Ne trouvant pas les mots, Die ne peut que serrer le séraphin pour le consoler, le serrer fort, donnant à cette caresse tout l'amour dont elle à besoin.

- Pardonne-moi... Pardonne moi Kyô... »

Seul, roulé en boule au milieu de son lit, il pleur, pleur et l'appelle. Son visage enfouit dans ses mains, laissant ses larmes se faufiler entre ses doigts... Il hurle le nom de l'être qu'il aime :

- Toshiya... Reviens, je t'en prie... Tochi-Kun... ... Tochi... Kuun...

Il a beau pleurer, Toshiya n'arrive pas, et Métatron s'enfonce d'avantage dans les draps, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? Pourquoi tu me laisses seul ? N'entends tu pas mes cris, ou fais-tu seulement semblant de ne pas entendre... Tu n'es pas là alors que j'ai tant besoin de tes bras, de tes mots, de tes caresses...

Une main blanche vient soudain caresser son dos à travers le tissu.

- Toshiya ?  
-Chut... C'est fini. Je suis là...

L'ange suprême sort de sous les couvertures et enlace son amant, nichant son visage sur sa poitrine, le laisse l'embrasser.

- ... Toshiya... Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé? Pourquoi tu es parti ?  
-... J'avais trop peur que tu m'en veilles. Je ne voulais pas t'entendre me dire que tu ne m'aimais plus...

Le blond secoue la tête et joint sa bouche à celle de son amant, avant de poser la joue contre son cœur.

- ... Je t'aime Toshiya. Et...  
-...  
-Et quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerais toujours... nyan, nyan... Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, la vie est belle les amis ! w...  
-Koibito...

Les deux amoureux s'allonge sur le lit et s'embrassent tendrement. Le jeune chef fait alors danser sa main autour de la taille du bassiste qui caresse les dunes brûlantes de son corps. Puis, il les couvre d'un drap avant de commencer à le façonner de ses mains. Une caresse, un baiser... il crispe ses main sur ce morceau de paradis, le sculpte, le cisèle...

-Toshiya, je ne...Je ne...

Un courant parcourt son corps, tout échappe à son contrôle, ainsi que le hurlement. Prit au piège, le jeune homme laisse cette lave de nacre s'écouler en même temps qu'un soupir, qu'un murmure.

- ...Je voudrais...  
-...Tochi ?  
-... Serais-tu prêt... à me faire découvrir ce qu'est le véritable Eden...  
-... Mais, Toshiya...

Doucement, le musicien bascule en arrière et tire son amant par les poignets pour l'attirer contre lui. Métatron rougit violement et se blotti contre son amant, avant qu'il ne lui susurre:

- ... Ne me demande pas de te guider... Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour comme toi tu as envie de le faire...  
-...  
-...mais n'aies pas peur, mon ange...

Les deux amants s'embrassent tendrement, avant que le blond ne saute enfin dans le vide...

Un soupir, un souffle, les mains rudes de Kaoru cajolent tendrement le visage humide du jeune chérubin. Des larmes corporelle quittent son front pour aller se blottir dan son cou brûlant. Il dormait, cauchemardait depuis une semaine, sans que sa fièvre ait baissée. C'est alors qu'Hide l'interpelle, avant de venir s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

- Comment va-t-il ?  
-.. Il transpire toujours autant, a de plus en plus de mal à respirer et ne fait presque que dormir. Je crois que cette fièvre le fatigue énormément.  
-Tu crois que c'est grave ?  
-... Je sais pas...

Les deux hommes se taisent, avant que Kaoru n'enlace son enfant.  
Allongé sur le côté, dos contre torse, le roux plonge son visage dans les crins blancs de son amant.

- ... Mika-Kun ?  
-...Hum ?  
-Tu crois qu'ils vont se réconcilier ?

L'ange rie doucement avec de coller sa joue contre la sienne.

- Tu t'inquiète trop mon cœur.  
-... ////  
-Allons, ces deux là s'aiment à en mourir. Même s'ils se fâchent, ils reviendront toujours l'un vers l'autre. embrasse Tu peux en être certain. 

Le blanc se retourne et se colle conte la poitrine de son amant, laissant ses dents s'emparer de ses perles brunes.

- Je suis sur qu'à cet instant même, ils son dans les bras l'un de l'autre... A s'échanger plus que de simple baisers...  
-... ;  
-baiser Bonne nuit mon ange...  
-...Oyasumi...Nasai.

Les soupirs chaud et haletants du grand blond s'écrasent silencieusement contre le ventre du bassiste. Ses mains tremblantes se resserrent autour de cette rose empoisonnée, qu'il n'ose plus regarder, qu'il n'ose plus toucher.

- ...  
-... Mon cœur...  
-˘o˘...chaud 

Toshiya ouvre lentement les bras et sourit tendrement, prêt à accueillir contre son cœur ce corps tremblant d'amour.

Même si nous ne sommes pas d'accord... Même si nous nous disputons... Nous nous aimons plus que tout, et sans mots, sans bruits... Nous nous le redirons, corps contre corps, bouche contre bouche... Et nous savourerons cette nuit voluptueuse encore, encore... encore. Il n'y aura rien, juste le silence et nos soupirs.

Owari

7


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur :** Himitsu Chibi Hana

**Titre de la fic:** Au plus profond de tes ténèbres

**Titre du chapitre :**_** Namida**_

**Genre :** toujours pareil… mais avec une tendance death.

**Bases :** Toujours et encore Dir en grey et X-Japan

**Persos :**tous, sauf les mortels (j'en ai fini avec eux, hahaha !)

**Pairing : **KaoxShinyaTochixMétatronDiexKyôMikaëlxUriel

**Disclaimeur :** … nan, …Toujours pas à moi… Non non ! Vous allez me fout' la paix avec cette rubrique à la con-qui-sert-à-rien-d'abord !

**Mot de l'auteur :** Ah, enfin, j'en ai bavé avec ce chapitre, j'ai du le réécrire trois fois. …à force, je le connais par cœur. Lol, bonne lecture les gens, je crois que ce chapitre est le plus riche en émotions !

Tous rassemblés, serrés les uns contre les autres, les huit archanges se tenaient autours du cercueil de défunt, et derrière eux, tout le peuple angélique, vêtu de noir. Kaoru s'empare de la main de son frère et tout deux avancent vers la boite de verre. Il s'agenouille de chaque côté du grand homme et saisissent sa main pou l'embrasser. Mais aucun des deux hommes ne s'arrête à ce baiser symbolique ; Métatron, incapable de retenir ses larmes, pose son visage au creux de la main de Raphaël, laissant ses sanglots transpercer sa peau pâle. Kaoru lui, passait inlassablement son pouce sur le dos de sa main, pleurant en silence, regardant son visage de statue. Tout autour d'eux, personne ne disait rien. Uriel appuyait tout simplement sa joue sur l'épaule de son amant, ses laissant aller a la tristesse, sans verser aucune larme, serrait son amant de toutes ses forces, afin de taire cette crise de larmes qui le faisait hurler. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux de paille, ne cessant de l'embrasser pour le rassurer. Toshiya, les larmes aux yeux, nouait ses doigts à ceux de Shinya, qui cachait son visage dans les longues manches de sa robe.

Tout doucement, Kaoru pose la main de Raphaël sur son cœur, et se lève pour s'incliner gracieusement. Il jette alors un coup d'oeil au grand blond, qui compresse d'avantage la main de son ami sur sa face. Alors, lentement, il s'approche de lui, comme une ombre, et pose sa bouche sur le sommet de son crâne.

-Il va tellement me manquer…

-Je sais Métatron… Mais maintenant, il faut le laisser reposer…

-…mais je…

Voyant le regard doucereux que lui adressait l'archange de ténèbres, Métatron croise la main de mort sur son coeur et couvre ses lèvres d'un dernier baiser, avant de passer sa main sur ses yeux, puis recouvrir son corps se pétales noires.

Le peuple angélique se prosterne, les archanges s'emparent du cercueil de cristal pour le porter en procession et le déposer près d'une première tombe, en marbre noir.

C'est dans une envolée de plume que tous les anges s'effacent, laissant les proches du mort fermer le sarcophage et s'incliner une dernière fois. De s'envole le premier, Kyô dans ses bras. Puis, s'enfuient Uriel et Mikaël, en silence. L'homme aux crin de suis s'approche de son amant et l'enlace tendrement, avant qu'il ne soude ses lèvres au sienne et supplie de rentrer.

Seuls restent Shinya et Kaoru. Le guitariste s'approche du blond et prend sa main.

-Viens avec moi… Il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais te présenter…

Il amène doucement son amant près de la première stèle et s'agenouille, très vite imité par le blond. Puis, Kaoru dépose un baiser sur le marbre, les larmes aux yeux.

-… Tu n'es plus seule maintenant ma chérie… Raphaël est là, et veille sur toi… Tout comme Shinya veille sur moi. Tu vois, il est là pour moi, pour me protéger. Et… Et quand c'est lui qui aura besoin de ma protection, je… je serais toujours là pour lui…

-Kaoru…

-Je te promets de le protéger, autant que je t'ai protégé…de l'aimer plus que je n'aie jamais pu aimer personne…

Voyant les larmes s'enfuir de ses yeux, Shinya enlace tendrement son amant et caresse tendrement ses cheveux. Ils restent alors ainsi, enlacé, et pleurent, dans la noirceur de la nuit qui arrive.

oOoOoOo

-Kyô mon ange…

Assis dans l'eau depuis plus d'une heure, le blond n'avait pas bougé et regardait l'image que lui renvoyait l'eau des bains. Die s'avance alors parmi les pétales de suie qui recouvraient les eaux et enlace enfin son amour. Il l'assoie sur ses genoux et le berce tranquillement. Peu à peu, dans ses bras si forts, Kyô se sent apaisé et embrasse tendrement le roux.

-Pardon Die…

-Non, tu as raison de pleurer ainsi. Après tout, tu l'aimes…

-Je sais, mais, j'aurais préféré…

-…

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ces choses là arrivent… Moi qui pensais que plus jamais rien n'allait nous faire souffrir… Pourquoi toujours...

-Parce que c'est notre destin…

-Die…

-Et parce que c'était le sien…

Un long moment de silence s'installe entre les deux amants ; ils n'écoutaient plus que le bruit de l'eau sur les pétales. Puis, les larmes commencent à couler, et la voix tremblante de Die s'élève dans les airs.

-… Quand j'ai enfin pu rouvrir les yeux, que j'ai recouvert la vue, la première chose que j'ai senti, c'était son corps dans mes bras, sa bouche sur la mienne, sa langue contre ma langue… Puis, ses yeux larmoyants se sont fermés…et, c'est alors que je me suis rendu compte…

-… Koibito…

-Son sang qui coulait dans ma gorge… … il m'a fait don de sa vie, parce qu'il allait mourir. Ce baiser, c'est la dernière chose qu'il a pu faire… Parce qu'il m'aime, parce qu'il nous aime… Mais surtout parce qu'il t'aime. Il a échangé sa mort contre ma vie…

-Die…

-Je m'en veut tellement Kyô, tellement.

Die cache doucement son visage dans ses mains, que le petit blond attrape pour mordre ses lèvres, glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, et enfin, parler le langage qu'eux seuls comprend. Ils restent ainsi, à s'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse, s'apaise.

Encore un coup d'œil pour regarder derrière le rideau, pour le voir pleurer, pour ne pouvoir rien faire, même si on l'aime.

Toshiya s'adosse, encore une fois à la colonne de marbre qui marque l'entrée de SA chambre et cloue son visage sur ses genoux. Il ne comprend pas, il ne sait pas… Il l'entend pleurer, mais ne veut pas le consoler, ne peut pas le consoler. L'archange aux plumes d'ében soupire, et sent une main se poser sur son épaule. Uriel lui donne un petit baiser.

-Tu devrais aller le voir…

-Je, je ne sais pas.

-Bien sur que si ! poursuit-il, Après tout, tu es son amant…

-Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression que mes caresses ne suffiront pas…

Il pousse un nouveau soupir et les laisse les deux garçons s'assoire à ses côtés. Mikaël passe sa main dans son dos pour l'encourager, mais le bassiste ne réagit pas. Face au désarroi de son amant, il ne sait pas quoi faire.

-… Même si tes caresses ne suffiront pas, il faut quand même que tu y ailles. Commence le rouquin, Parce que tu es son amant, il faut que tu ailles le soutenir.

-…Tu sais, continue le plus jeune, La relation qu'il a eut avec Raphaël était extrêmement proche de l'amour, sans que ce soit vraiment ça.

-… Comment ça ?

- Je pense que c'est à lui de te le dire…

-Oui, et je pense que ça lui fera du bien d'en parler…

Toshiya regarde les deux hommes sourire et se lève. Il les remercie d'un baiser et pénètre dans les quartiers de son amant. Là, il le trouve, enfouit sous les draps, roulé en boule au coin du lit, laissant juste dépasser sa main qu'il attrape doucement. Métatron relève alors doucement les couvertures pour le voir et s'assoie sur ses genoux, ne demandant qu'à être bercé. Toshiya découvre alors son corps et passe la main dans ses cheveux.

-… Tu as besoin d'en parler ?

-… … Ce… ça prendrait une éternité… … Non, je ne peux pas.

-… je t'écouterai le temps qu'il faudra… Quitte à ce que ça ne s'arrête jamais, je t'écouterais…

-…

-Alors parle moi mon bébé…

Après avoir échangé le plus tendre des regards avec son amant, Métatron soude ses lèvres aux siennes en laissent glisser ses larmes le long de sa peau. Puis, il passe le dos de la main sur ses yeux et s'installe dos a lui, appuyant tout son corps contre le sien.

-Je, j'ai vécu toute ma vie au Paradis. Je suis né Archange suprême, Maître de toutes les ales qui peuplent le royaume de l'Eden. J'ai, mon apparence s'est stabilisée à mes 20 années angéliques… C'est à ce moment que ma vie devait commencer. … Mais avant, il y a eu _lui_…

-Lui ?

-Je me rappelle de notre rencontre dans les moindres détails… C'était à l'époque où on me gardait enfermé dans cette pièce. Cette pièce sans portes, sans fenêtre, sans fond et plafond… J'était si seul, enfermé, avec pour seuls amis toutes les peluche, qu'on avait étendu à perte de vue. Ces peluches si grosses qu'elles m'envahissaient. Je passais mes journées à pleurer. Sans pouvoir m'arrêter, sans ressentir la moindre satisfaction, le moindre bien… Je ne pouvais que pleurer, comme une poupée vide m'émotions et sentiments… mais un jour, je ne me souviens plus vraiment quand… J'ai entendu un bruit que jamais encore je n'avais entendu… lentement, ça s'approchait de moi… mais je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, alors je n'ai pas bougé.

-…

-Il s'est accroupi en face de moi, et a attendu qu'enfin je relève la tête. Aussitôt après avoir croisé son regard, les larmes on recommencer à couler de mes yeux… mais cette fois là, j'ai senti que j'avais un cœur… perce qu'il battait. Raphaël m'a alors pris dans ses bras, embrasser, et nous à envolé. J'ai fermé les yeux un instant : enfin les vents sur ma peau, je voyais enfin le ciel…. Et enfin, je pleurais de bonheur, dans ses bras, quand je volais. Alors, sans me poser de question, sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai attrapé son visage entre mes mains et ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes… parce qu'il m'a sauvé.

-… Mon amour…

-… même après mes vingt ans, quand mes ailes ont eu fini de pousser… J'ai quand même continuer à l'aimer, de cet amour naïf… cet amour d'enfant.

Le blond esquisse un doux sourire avant d'embrasser langoureusement l'homme qu'il aimait, puis se blottir contre lui. Métatron saisit les poignets de Toshiya et les croise sur son ventre, avant de pousser un soupir de bien-être, et fermer les yeux, pour enfin… dormir.

Assis près de son amant, Kaoru passait doucement la main sur son visage brûlant. Shinya ne parvenait toujours pas à dormir, Kaoru ne trouvait toujours pas la raison de ces fièvres violentes. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est rester la, à ses côtés, et le surveiller.

-Kaoru…

-… Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, je veille sur toi.

-… Non, allonge toi près de moi…

-Mais Shinya…

-… Si tu te serres contre moi, ça va aller…

Kaoru sourit à son jeune amant et lui obéit. Il aida alors Shinya à retirer ses vêtements, dans le noir le plus complet, en écoutant simplement le cri des vêtements qui glissaient sur sa peau. Tout doucement, leurs corps glacés se frôlent, se touchent, s'épousent… Et tout doucement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'endorment dans la nuit.

oOoOoOo

-Toshiya…

Le bassiste ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de lui. Une grande pièce blanche, sans murs, sans plafond… Et un bruit de larmes… des larmes qu'il connaît par cœur. Lentement, il se laisse guider par les sanglots et arrive enfin devant lui… Mais il a tellement changé. Pas physiquement, mais par ce qu'il dégage.

Le jeune homme, assis entièrement nu, serre dans ses bras un gros lapin en peluche, ne cessant de pleurnicher. Il lève alors la tête vers Toshiya, mais ferme aussitôt les yeux, pleurant d'avantage. Le bassiste avance alors une main craintive vers le sommet de son crâne. Puis, lorsque sa main rencontre ses cheveux, Métatron s'arrête de pleurer. Le bassiste le serre alors de toutes ses forces, prêt à lui briser les os. Soudain, le jeune archange pousse un couinement… puis, il se met à gémir.

-… Mon chéri ?

Lentement, Toshiya dessert son étreinte… il découvre alors ses mains et ses bras recouverts d'une substance rouge, la même qui orne les flanc de son amant… Pris de panique, l'homme aux ailes noires compresse le corps de son amour dans ses bras, le faisant saigner d'avantage… Métatron pleurait, hurlait de douleur, mais Toshiya s'obstinait ; il ne veut pas le lâcher, il ne supporte pas qu'il ait si mal.

C'est dans ses bras que l'archange aux ailes de nacre se détruit, goutte de sang par goutte de sang, jusqu'à ce que Toshiya ouvre les yeux.

-Métatron…

Assis sur le coussin de velours noyé sous les sang, il ne serre à présent plus que cette peluche que e chérubin chérissait. Cette peluche qui pleure…

-… … Non… non !!!!

NONONONON !

Le bassiste se réveille en sursaut, de grosse gouttes de sueur dévalant son corps. Il porte les mains à son visage et respire fortement. Réveillé par son amant, Métatron s'approche de lui et s'apprête à poser la main sur son bras. Mais Toshiya le pousse avec une telle violence que le jeune homme tombe à terre.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi… Je t'aime…

-Koibito voyons…

-Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal…

Le bassiste était en pleurs. Métatron s'approche doucement de lui et l'enlace tendrement, baisant son front. Rassuré, le bassiste l'étouffe de ses bras et noie son épaule de ses sanglots.

-Toshiya…

-J'avais tellement peur. Je te tuais, je le savais parfaitement, mais je n'arrivais pas… Je te serrais malgré tout… Je voulais te protéger.

Le blond n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… il serre d'avantage son amant contre lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Ils restent alors ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et décident alors de prendre un bain…. Avec pour seules espionnes de leurs baisers, les étoiles de la nuit sombre. Leur corps baignant dans l'eau, ils ne bougent alors plus, et laissent les rêves envelopper leur peau.

-Kaoru ?

Le jeune homme, posté devant sa fenêtre regarde soin amant s'avancer vers lui et lui donne un long baiser. Puis, les bras de Shinya font le tour de sa taille et il pose sa joue sur son épaule. Puis, sans un bruit, une larme s'échappe du coin de son œil pour se tuer sur la peau brune de Kaoru. L'ange aux ailes de velours se tournes vers son amant, qui saisit ses mains avec douceur pour les poser sur son ventre… Son petit ventre…. Son petit ventre rond, tout rond.

-Shinya…

-… Je, je sens…tout au fond de moi. Est-ce que tu le sens aussi fort que moi… Cet enfant que tu m'as donné ?

-Shinya je…

Le guitariste ne trouvait plus ses mots, alors les larmes, les baisers et caresses parlent à leur place, avant qu'ils ne s'allongent, leurs corps dévoilés aux quatre vents et à la lune… Ils s'endorment alors, lovés autour de cet enfant… cet enfant qu'ils aimeront de toute leur âme.

oOoOoOo

Quelques coups sur la porte, avant que Toshiya ne les fasse entrer en silence. Puis, doucement, il éveille son âme sœur âme frère xDD. Métatron s'étire alors gracieusement et, apercevant Shinya, esquisse un doux sourire. IL endosse rapidement un peignoir et s'approche des deux hommes, qu'il embrasse amicalement.

-Chéri, je vais prévenir les autres… glisse le bassiste avant de s'envoler, accompagné de Kaoru.

Métatron invite alors le petit blond à s'asseoir à ses côtés et saisit sa main.

-Alors ?

-… … merveilleux. C'est tellement doux, tellement unique…

- Oui, surtout quand la personne avec qui on partage ses sentiments est emplis de douceur et d'amour.

-… Mais je me demande quand même comment… enfin, comment je peux porter un enfant, étant donné que je suis un homme.

- C'est sûrement parce que tu est la réincarnation directe de Gabrielle et que, avant de mourir, elle est elle aussi tombée enceinte.

Die et Kyô venaient d'entrer, suivis par Uriel et son amour. Les quatre garçon s'avance autours du jeune Gabriel et le couvre de petits baisers. Voyant le regard interrogateur de Kyô, il attrape sa main et la pose doucement sur son ventre, que le chérubin caresse délicatement. Puis, il pose son oreille sur la petite partie de peau dénudée et verse une petite larme de joie.

-C'est tellement incroyable…

-C'est marrant annonce joyeusement Mikaël, poussant son compagnon à imiter Kyô.

Tous les jeunes anges s'excitaient autours des futurs parents, mais comme Shinya commençait à fatiguer, Kaoru décide de l'amener dans leur chambre. En guise d'au revoir, les six autres hommes de plume caressent lentement le ventre du jeune ange, bénissant ainsi le futur enfant.

Alors qu'il venait de couvrir le corps de son amant d'un drap léger, Kaoru entend une petite voix l'interpeller ; Hide se trouvait à l'entrée de la chambre et regardait les deux hommes. Shinya tend alors la main, l'invitant à entrer dans la chambre, et dépose sur sa joue un long baiser. Puis, il attire doucement sa tête contre son ventre, maquillant son visage d'un sourire de mère.

-…Ecoute… Tu l'entends qui bouge ?

-…Shinya…

-… …

-… oui, je l'entends. Mon petit frère…

Le jeune homme esquisse un doux sourire et ferme les yeux, avant d'embrasser le ventre du batteur et sortir, accompagner de Kaoru.

-Je….je n'en reviens pas…

-De quoi ? Que tu vas avoir un frère ?

-Aussi… Mais, Shinya me considère comme son enfant…

Le guitariste sourit doucement et enlace le jeune ange, qui sanglote alors doucement dans ses bras, sous le ciel, complice de leurs joies éternelles.

Mais dans la nuit, des tremblements, des secousses qui réveillent l'archange de ténèbres. Son amant se tourne et se retournes dans ses draps, foudroyé par une soudaine crise de sanglots. Il porte violement les mains a son visage, se bascule d'avant en arrière dans des mouvement saccadés. Kaoru ne comprenait pas, alors il le saisit par les épaules, afin de l'éveiller de ces cauchemars éveillés.

-Shinya, Shinya qu'y a-t-il ?

-Non ! Nonon ! Noooooon !

-Shinya dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive !

Comme le blond ne s'arrêtait pas et poussait sans cesse des hurlements hystériques, Kaoru le gifle avant de le secouer, tout en le suppliant de tout lui raconter.

-Pour l'amour du ciel Shinya ! Dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

-Je… Jenehouréhacouélui

-… Shinya…

-… Notre enfant… Je, je ne pourrais pas…

-Tu ne pourras p-…

- Pardonne moi Kaoru ! Je m'en veux tellement !!

-…

-Même si on l'a pas fait exprès ! Même si on le désirait pas vraiment, je voulais qu'il naisse ! Mais…je ne pourrais pas… je ne pourrais pas…

Le blond s'effondre dans les bras de son amant. C'est, ils n'y avaient pas pensé… ni l'un, ni l'autre. Kaoru se recroqueville alors sur Shinya, pour le protéger des orages qui les entours, pour le rassurer… et pour enfin pleurer sur cet enfant, qui ne verra jamais le jour. Cet enfant perdu.

**Owari**

5


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : Himitsu Chibi Hana

Titre de la fanfic : _**Au plus profond de tes ténèbres**_

Titre du chapitre : _Renaissance_

Bases :Dir en grey/X-Japan

Pairing : KaoxShinyaMétatronxTochiKyôxDiexRaphaël

Genre : UAShonen-ai

Disclaimeurvoici une question stupide: Tous à moi !voici une réponse stupide

Mot de l'auteuse : Ah mon Dieu ! Presque le dernier chapitre de ma fic, j'en vois enfin le bout ! _joiejoiejoie_ Ca me fait quand même bizarre… Et sachez que ça n'aurait pas du être comme ça dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

_**ReNaissance**_

Une chaleur, une douleur atroce parcours mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme… Déjà j'ai chaud, déjà j'ai froid… mon amour. Au secours…

Je le sent qui part, se détache et se meurt… tout au fond de moi…

Au beau milieu de la nuit, son nom appelé, puis un cri, et des pleurs. Le jeune blond, complètement plié en deux, se griffait les hanches afin d'oublier cette douleur écrasante au fond de son corps. Kaoru se réveille en sursaut, sentant les ongles de son amant, qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui, lui arracher la peau. Dans la panique, il s'empresse d'allumer une bougie et aide son amant à s'assoire. Pourtant la flamme à son visage, il dévoile son expression torturé… il baignent dans le sang…

-Merde !

Le guitariste prend son amant dans ses bras, le suppliant de ne pas s'évanouir et l'envole vers le paradis blanc…

Mais bientôt, il ne peut plus rien faire, seul, il ne peut pas l'aider. Kaoru crie à l'aide, alors que l'homme qu'il aime éperdument est torturé par la douleur et ne cesse de pleurer. C'est alors que les autres archanges arrivent. Tous ne comprenaient pas comment cela avait pu arriver si vite.

-Depuis combien de temps est-il dans cet état ?

-Je ne sais pas…mais il vient juste de perdre les eaux…

-Déjà ? annonce le roux, surpris, Bon, Toshiya et Kyô, allez me chercher des draps de bain…

-Kaoru ! Il veut sortir ! Il veut sortir !!

Le jeune homme se tournait dans tout les sens, assaillit par d'atroces spasmes. Métatron le fait allonger, tachant de l'empêcher de bouger. Kaoru, tremblant de tous ses membres, caresse la petite main du batteur dans sa grosse patte, mais il la sent bientôt compresser ses doigts froids. Shinya pleure d'avantage, perd de plus en plus de sang. Puis, tout doucement, le bassiste soulève son bassin pour y caler une serviette froide tendis que Kyô dépose son linge humide sur son torse.

-Die, il faut q'on l'aide…

-Mais Métatron, je ne sais pas faire ça moi…je vais…

-Toi tu ne sais pas mais celui qui t'a offert sa vie si !

Le roux secoue la tête et s'installe aux côtés de Gabriel, qui craignait trop de ne pouvoir mettre cet enfant au monde.

-J'y arriverais jamais ! Kaoru je te demande pardon !!

-Ne dit pas ça… Si… si cet enfant s'est formé dans ton corps, c'est parce … c'est par ce que tu dois le mettre au monde !

-Kaoru…Kao… Ahhhhhhhhhh

Die encourageait doucement le jeune blond, qui fermait les yeux pour ne pas que ses larmes le brûle. Puis, les murmures de Métatron parviennent à ses oreilles…

Choisir un corps angélique ? Une empreinte pour le corps de son enfant ? Il n'y comprend rien. Il a trop mal pour comprendre quoi que se soit, et ne peut qu'hurler.

-C'est bien Shinya, continue. encourage le roux

-Kaoru…

-Shinya, Shinya écoute moi mon bébé… Notre enfant, lorsqu'il va naître, n'aura pas de corps angélique, c'est comme ça…

-Oui…

-Alors, il faut que tu choisisses un ange, pour que son corps serve d'empreinte à notre enfant, pour qu'il puisse vivre… est-ce que tu comprends ?

-Oui… non… je ne sais pas, j'ai tellement mal.

-Il arrive ! annonce Die, Il faut que tu l'empêches de sortir !

-Mais… Ahhh !!

-Shinya écoute moi, écoute moi une dernière fois… chuchote l'archange suprême, Si le bébé naît et qu'il n'a pas de corps d'empreinte, il risque de mourir…

-…Je com… je com…

Tout est confus dans mon esprit… la douleur, la joie, la peur… tout en même temps.

Pourquoi un corps ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas son propre corps ?

-Shinya !!!

Alors qu'il empêchait son enfant de voir le jour, en un immense effort, il prononce son nom. Son nom que Kyô comprend tout de suite… Il s'envole alors à tire d'ailes, un sourire effleurant ses lèvres tremblantes.

Dans son sarcophage de verre, un corps nu, allongé, un corps sans vie. Ses mains blanches gracieusement posées sur sa poitrine recouverte de pétales, les grands cils de ses yeux clos caressant ses joues, ses grandes boucles noires s'éparpillant en éventail su le linge blanc… Le mythe parfait de beau mort est ainsi brisé, car un ange a ouvert la boîte transparente. Les rayons du soleil viennent alors caresser sa peau ternie, il le sert contre son cœur… tout est fini, ils ne seront plu jamais séparés. On lui offre une nouvelle vie pour celle qu'il à donnée… plus jamais il ne sera abandonné, mais pour toujours à leurs côtés.

Le batteur pleure, pleure, pleure et pleure encore, tremblant de tout ses membre. Il ne demande qu'à sortir, mais il ne doit pas s'aventurer au dehors, là où il est dangereux d'aller. Mais il ne peut plus le retenir. Shinya serre la main de Kaoru dans la sienne, il ne peut plus rien faire… juste espérer que Kyô arrive à temps.

Le petit ectoplasme blanc sort lentement de son nid. Shinya tremble, suffoque, les contraction qui secouent sans arrêt son corps son de plus en plus douloureuses. Tout doucement, un hurlement… l'oiseau sort de son nid. Au même moment, Kyô entre dans la pièce. Die s'empare rapidement de l'ectoplasme blanc et l'apporte auprès du défunt archange. Les larmes aux yeux, il voit le spectre se fondre dans son corps blanc, qui s'élève à présent dans les airs, brillant comme une étoile. Kyô joint ses mains à ses lèvres et regarde le corps de son amant ne plus être qu'une étoile… Une étoile qui attire tous les regards.

Tout doucement, le petit astre grossit, grossi, jusqu'à épouser la forme d'un petit corps humain. Un corps humain, blanc et nu… le roux attrape délicatement la petite boule de chaire et la couvre d'un drap rougeoyant, capuchonnant son visage. Puis, il tend le poupon au jeune père, qui verse alors ses premières larmes, et prend enfin l'enfant dans ses bras, après s'être adossé à Kaoru. Il défait le capuchon et voit enfin son bébé, qui pleure, pleure, sous les félicitations de Die et Kyô.

-Kaoru… c'est notre enfant… Et il est tellement beau… C'est Raphaël, c'est notre garçon…

Les deux hommes se câlinent tendrement, serrant contre eux cet enfant qu'ils aiment déjà, leurs yeux remplis de larmes... des larmes, comme celle qui explosent sur le sol, avant que le petit blond ne s'enfuit. Alors que les anges entouraient le nouveau né, Die cherche son amant, mais ne le trouve pas.

-Mon ange… il est magnifique…

-… c'est notre enfant Kaoru. Je t'aime tellement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime… Mais il faut te reposer maintenant.

-° ° bébé

-Mais… Et Kyô ? Je l'ai vu partir ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Die est parti le chercher. Viens dormir maintenant mon ange

Les deux amants s'embrassent tendrement, le petit Raphaël baille doucement. Kaoru aide le batteur à se lever et colle ses lèvres à la joue du jeune enfant. Tous deux se dirigent vers leurs quartiers, imités par le reste de leurs amis ; Toshiya rend son sourire à Métatron et attrape son bras avant d'écraser sa tête contre la sienne, Uriel et Mikaël se tiennent simplement par le bout des doigts…

Tous ces gestes tendres, toutes ces caresses si timides, si douces… tout cet amour né de cet enfant, de la tendresse de ses parents se répand dans tout l'Eden, faisant briller encore plus les étoiles.

Shinya berce doucement le bébé tandis que Kaoru prépare soigneusement son berceau. Une fois endormi, Shinya dépose Raphaël dans sa couche, le borde, et l'endormi reçoit un baiser de chacun de ses parents. Les deux hommes se couchent enfin, blottis l'un contre l'autre, leurs peaux nues se frottant l'une contre l'autre, et puis, doucement autour de la taille du blond, se nouent les bras du guitariste. Ils joignent leurs lèvres et tombent enfin dans les bras ce cette déesse que l'on appelle Morphée.

_**oOoOoOo**_

-Vas-t-en ! Je ne veux voir personne

-Kyô enfin…

-Je t'ai dis que je ne voir pas te voir !

Le guitariste aux crins de feu passe par delà les colonnes qui délimitent leur chambre et s'avance vers le séraphin, qui le repousse une fois encore. Mais il ne dit rien et s'assoie à côté de lui. Kyô était effondré sur son lit, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller. Die caresse alors doucement ses cheveux avant de lui susurrer quelques mots d'amour pour l'accueillir dans ses bras et le serrer, très fort. Kyô ne bouge pas, laisse les mains habiles de son amant courir sur sa peau. Il les saisit brusquement e les croise dans le bas de son dos avec une tendresse infinie, puis croise les siennes sur sa nuque.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Die…

-Kyô calme toi…

-Raphaël, mon Raphaël…

-Enfin koibito. Raphaël est…

-Ce bébé ? Pff. Ce n'est pas mon amant. Notre Raphaël n'est pas un bébé.

-Mais Kyô…

-De toutes façon, Shinya ne fait que le garder égoïstement. Il a seulement pris Raphaël pour ne pas perdre son bébé.

Kyô, dans toute la douleur qui s'emparait de lui, griffe répétitivement ses bras, finissant par ouvrir de petites plaies. Die saisit alors son visage larmoyant et le regarde droit dans les yeux ; il baise une fois son front, ne fois sa joue, une fois l'autre joue ; son nez… un il mord passionnément ses lèvres, laissant sa langue pénétrer dans cette entre interdite.

-Die…

-Crois tu réellement que Shinya s'est approprier Raphaël ? Il savait qu'en faisant perpétuer l'âme de son enfant à travers le corps de Raphaël, il allait reprendre vie. Mais je te prie de croire… nulle ne savait qu'il allait redevenir un bébé.

-…

-Alors maintenant, sèches tes larmes mon petit cœur

Le blond enfouit son visage dans les crins de son amant, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Die passe lentement son pouce sur sa colonne vertébrale, le serrant d'avantage contre son cœur. Puis, il pose ses lèvres sur son cou dénudé, le berce… tout doucement, le protège… doucement Kyô s'endort. Doucement Kyô s'envole…s'envole dans leur rêve cotonneux.

_**oOoOoOo**_

-… … et dès qu'il se réveille, tu poses la couronne sur sa tête.

Shinya ouvre doucement les yeux et se retrouve coiffée d'un magnifique diadème de fleurs.

-Dit bonjour à papa avec la main Raphaël…

-… Bonjour vous deux… mes petit amours…

-Ne retire pas cette couronne, tu es sublime…

Les deux amants s'échangent leur baiser matinal, promenant leurs langues ensembles. Puis, le jeune blond prend Raphaël sur ses genoux.

Notre enfant sourit, notre enfant rie, ses yeux pétillants de joie… j'aurais aimé compter tous nos sourire, mais déjà neuf mois ses sont écoulés depuis sa naissance, tous les matins, ce sont tes sourires qui m'éveillaient et tes soupires m'endormaient. Ses nombreux pleurs que nous calmions en le prenant dans nos bras… nombreux sont les souvenirs que nous avons déjà créé…Raphaël, mon petit.

Le jeune père pris son bébé dans ses bras et tous deux se dirigent aux bains, l'enfant riant et applaudissant.

-On va aller avec les fleurs mon bébé…. Et tu sais, peut être que nous allons voir tonton Toshiya, ou tonton Métatron ou…

_Ou tonton Kyô_, allait-il dire. Mais la froideur avec laquelle le regarde le petit blond empêche se voix de sortir de sa gorge. Les deux arrivants contemplent le chérubin sans dire un mot, longuement… Mais croisant les yeux verts du nourrisson, Kyô détourne la tête et s'apprête à sortir. Le bébé se met alors à gigoter dans les bras de Gabriel, poussant de petits couinements qui attirèrent le blond. Kyô retourne alors sur ses pas et s'avance vers Raphaël, qui lui souriait tendrement et tendait les bras vers lui. Kyô tend à son tour les bras, timidement l'attrape par les côtes. Il le porte alors à son torse, caressant ses petites joues rondes. L'enfant porte alors le doigt fin de Kyô à sa bouche et commence doucement à le téter… Le chérubin sourit, attendrit et baise le font du bébé. Mais sur ses lèvres se trace très vite une grimace, avant qu'il ne retire son ongle de la bouche de Raphaël. Il baisse la tête et dépose délicatement le poupon enveloppé de soie dans les bras de son père… Le bébé a sourit, de Son sourire… il repense alors à lui, si beau, si tendre. Il verse alors une larme et sort des bains, d'un pas lent.

Le nourrisson ferme ses petits yeux et se blottis contre le torse de Shinya, qui le cajole doucement. Celui-ci remarque alors les petits soupirs saccadés de son enfant… puis ses petits couinements.

_**oOoOoOo**_

-Parfait… voici. Suivant !

-Tonton !!

Le grand archange relève doucement la tête et aperçoit Die qui s'approche d'eux, portant Raphaël dans ses bras. Le petit chérubin, saute à terre et se jette dans les bras de son oncle pour lui offrir un gros baiser d'enfant.

-Tu as vu ma belle toge ?

-Oui… Et tes ailes sont superbes. Elle ont bien poussés

-T'as vu. Dit tonton, est-ce que je peux t'aider à donner les auréoles aujourd'hui ?

-Bien sûr mon cœur.

Le bambin sourit tandis que Métatron l'installe sur ses genoux et lui tend une petit auréole pour le jeune femme, qui remercie le bambin en l'embrassent doucement.

_Tous les jours nous vivons avec ses sourires… ses grandes mèches rousses qui caressent ses joues tachées d'orange. Il ne cesse de rire, de jouer, ses grands yeux bleus pétillants de joie. Notre petit ange à seulement quatre ans et déjà des allures de jeune homme. Il est le plus beau des enfants… Il est le plus beau de tous les anges…_

-Je t'aime mon tonton

-Dit donc petit voyou, ce n'est pas à toi, mais à moi de lui dire je t'aime !

-Tonton Tochi !! xDD

L'homme s'approche doucement de son amant et l'enlace tendrement, avant de l'embrasser et caresser les boucles du petit ange. Soudain, celui-ci descend des genoux de Métatron et se précipite hors de la pièce. Les autres ont beau l'appeler, il refuse d'écouter et disparaît en tournant derrière une colonne, à la recherche de sa proie.

Ploc. Ploc font ses larmes en explosant à la surface de l'eau. Elles sont accompagnées de fortes inspirations. On entend son cœur, son corps et son âme l'appeler, pleurer…

_N'ai plus peur, je suis la maintenant !_

Il est là, seul au milieu de la grande baignoire, le visage enfouit dans ses mains tremblantes. Alors … une caresse une petite étreinte et il relève la tête.

L'angelot paré des deux paires d'ailes noires le serre doucement, lui adressant un sourire naïf, un joli sourire d'enfant. IL le prend par la main et les promène doucement dans le bassin, avant d'enlacer sa taille. Il le serre, le serre fort, tellement fort. Même Kyô ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête. Alors il ferme les yeux, respire le doux parfum qui émane du corps de l'enfant, le serrant plus encore contre son cœur. C'est alors qu'il se rappelle… … sa voix, se douceur, sa beauté… Il se souvient de cette façon unique qu'il avait de l'enlacer, de ses caresses réconfortantes. Les yeux grouillants de larmes, Kyô repousse alors doucement le chérubin, avant de s'enfuir à travers le ciel, laissant derrière lui une traînée de larmes blanches. Raphaël le regarda s'en aller, le coeur serré, et grimaça avant de s'en retourner avec Métatron. Le petit ange monte doucement sur les genoux du grand archange et pose la tête sur son torse après avoir porté le pouce à sa bouche. Il laisse s'échapper ses dernières larmes et ferme les yeux… et s'endort.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Kaoru et son jeune enfant se battent gentiment, Shinya les regardant avec apaisement, la joue posée sur sa paume. C'est alors que Raphaël vient lui tourner autour, essayant d'échapper à son père.

-Non ! J'irais pas me coucher !

-Reviens ici petit chenapan…

-… Faudra que tu m'attrapes avant !

Le deux garçon se livrent à un jeu de cache-cache, jusqu'à ce que, épuisé, le petit homme enlace Gabriel. L'ange dénoue ses bras avec douceur et le couche sur le dos, avant de le border. Tout les deux s'embrassent affectueusement, avant que Shinya ne laisse sa place à Kaoru, qui baise tendrement son front avant de tirer le rideau de son lit à baldaquins.

Dans leur chambre, les deux amants s'embrassent fougueusement avant que Shinya ne prenne place sur les genoux de Kaoru.

-On va dormir nous aussi. N'est ce pas mon amour ?

En guise de réponse, le jeune blond donne un baiser à son amant, avant de se dévêtir et s'étendre sur les draps blancs. Kaoru sourit et s'installe sur les flancs, aux côtés de son amoureux. Puis, il parcourt son corps de petits baisers avant que Shinya n'entoure son visage du bras et l'embrasse. Puis, comme un murmure, un merci.

-Pourquoi donc Shinya ?

-… Pour l'enfant que tu m'as donné….

Quelques larmes au coin de leurs yeux et les deux hommes s'embrassent tendrement. C'est vrai, leur enfant est le plus beau de tout le royaume Angélique. Ss longs cheveux de rose volant au vent, ses lèvres de sang, sa peau de lys... Ce si beau garçon de quatorze ans, qu'ils avaient vu grandir et s'épanouir comme les fleurs du ciel… Cet enfant qu'ils ont tant de fois serrer dans leur bras. Après tout, il les avait rendu encore plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Kaoru essuie doucement les pleurs de son amant avant de l'enlacer, et de s'endormir, bercés par une nuit de douceur et de caresses.

Dans les brumes du soir, l'angelot ne cesse d'appeler son amour, mais n'a pour réponse que le souffle du vent. Il baisse la tête et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, Die l'interpelle doucement. Raphaël essuie ses larmes avant d'aller se blottir dan les bras du roux, qui l'enlace amoureusement. De sa voix doucereuse, l'archange demande à son petit ami ce qui ne va pas. Alors, ses lèvres près de son oreille, Raphaël murmure quelques mots, avant que l'ange médecin n'aille éveiller son amant. Doucement, Kyô se réveille et embrasse tendrement son amant, tandis que Raphaël s'avance dans la pièce.

-Quoi… Mais, qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?

-Hé bien... commence Die

-Je peux dormir avec vous ??

-…Et puis quoi encore ! Non, je refuse. Ta place n'est pas près de nous. La seule place qui reste est pour Raphaël. Or, tu n'es pas Raphaël !

Kyô fronce les sourcils, tourne le dos au petit homme et crois les bras sur sa poitrine. Die tente encore une fois de le persuader mais son dernier non est catégorique. Le blond ne changera pas d'avis. Alors, Raphaël attrape la main de l'autre amant, prêt à pleurer. Il en était de même pour Kyô qui, lasser de ses propres sanglots et de ceux de cet imposteur, ne le chasse de la chambre, refusant de croire qu'il est ce Raphaël qu'il aime tant. Alors le petit s'en fut, avant que le blond ne se glisse à nouveau sous les couvertures, bientôt rejoint par son amour. Il glisse ses bras sous ses aisselles pour caresser tendrement son torse, le gratter de bout des ongles. Il lui promet que c'est fini, que demain tout ira bien… même s'il sait très bien que c'est un mensonge.

-Raphaël mon ange… il te faut te lever

Shinya écarte doucement le rideau de la chambre avant de découvrir avec stupéfaction le lit vide, froid. Kaoru, alerté par ses cris, se précipite dans la chambre, où Shinya se jette dans ses bras. A son tour, il découvrit que leur enfant avait disparut. Kaoru le rassura, lui affirmant qu'il devait bien se trouver quelque part dans l'Eden. Shinya eu un maigre sourire avant d'embrasser son amant et d'aller vers les bains.

Apr7s une longue journée de recherche, ils restait plus que chez eux. Kaoru frappe doucement contre le marbre de la colonne, avertissent Die de son arrivée. Il tenait dans sa main les doigts crispés, tremblants de Gabriel, qui se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang. Il arrive en face des deux amants, une serviette autour de la taille et remarque tout de suite l'inquiétude qui se lit sur le visage du blond.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-… Nous avons découvert le lit de Raphaël vide ce matin…

-… Oh… Je… Kyô ? Kyô !?

-QUOI !!

-Koibito…

Kyô bougonne avant de se lever et marche d'un pas furieux vers son amant, répétant avec impatience ce dernier quoi. Die montre alors discrètement les deux visiteurs du bout du doigt. Le blondinet fronce alors les sourcils et demande agressivement :

-Vous voulez quoi ?

-… Raphaël… Il…

-Oui, Raphaël, il est venu hier soir…

-Alors, poursuit Kaoru, il est avec…

-Il est parti juste après son arrivée, coupe le blond, Et il n'est pas revenu m'emmerder depuis, je sais pas où il est.

Au même moment, Shinya éclate en sanglots dans les bras de son amant. Kyô n'ayant pas apprit se renfrogne encore plus. Mais Die l'attrape par l'épaule et murmure :

-C'et pas le moment de nous faire chier avec tes problèmes personnels Kyô. Raphaël s'est enfuit et personne ne l'a revu…

-Quoi ? Attends, tu est en train de me dire que c'est de ma faute si ce morveux s'est fait la malle! Et puis de toute façon, ça ne concerne que Kao et Shinya, ce mioche n'a rien à voir avec mon Raphaël. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me soucierais de lui !

Le blond sortit de la pièce en bousculant ses visiteurs, sans même leur accorder un regard. Die leur demanda alors pardon, mais il était trop tard… leur bébé avait bel et bien disparut.

_**Owari**_


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur : Shû-Chan

Titre de la fanfic : _**Au plus profond de tes ténèbres**_

Titre du chapitre : _Un ange._

Genre : UA x Shonen-ai x Death

Persos : tout le monde est enfin réuni

Pairing : KaoxShinya TochixMétatronDiexKyôMikaêlxUriel

Disclaimeur : Vive mon histoire !

Petit mot de l'auteur : Oui ! Hourra, enfin le dernier chapitre ! En même temps, c'est une sacrée tristesse… j'avoue que la fin de cette fic ne s'est pas passée du tout comme prévuecomme tout le reste d'ailleurs Bonne lecture !

_**Un Ange.**_

Un jeune homme, torse nu, est assis sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Il a les mains en croix sur sa poitrine, ses longs cheveux de prune caressent le tissu noir de son pantalon. Il jette un coup d'œil en bas de la rue. : il n'y a personne. Le vent se lève alors doucement et fait virevolter ses longs crins ondulés, encore humides. Le jeune homme regarde le ciel avec nostalgie et une larme déchira sa joue. Quelques mèches se collent à son cou, il ferme les yeux et, dans une envolée de plumes noires, Raphaël s'élance dans La nuit. Tel un aigle de jais, il s'élance dans les airs, va flirter avec la lune, faire danser les étoiles autour de son poignet. Son excursion nocturne prend alors fin lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil viennent brûler le bout de ses plumes. L'archange se pose alors au beau milieu d'un par cet fait délicatement rentrer ses quatre ailes sous sa peau blanche, avant de s'en retourner à son appartement. Il monta péniblement les marches avant d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement et s'allonge sur son lit de l'unique pièce, ce lit teinté de larmes, teinté de sang. De petites perles salées viennent piquer le coin de ses yeux alors qu'il lève le bras au plafond pour pouvoir regarder le dos de sa main. Il se cache doucement le visage afin d'étouffer ses larmes et attendit, attendit, jusqu'à ce que, épuisé il s'endorme.

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune homme aux crins de violette est tiré de ses songes, … mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Ces doigts qui caressent son cou, qui glissent dans ses cheveux, une respiration douce comme mélodie enfantine. Ces lèvres si douces, sucrées qui se posent sur sa joue, au creux de son cou, puis sur ses lèvres… Ces lèvres qu'il connaît. Alors pus encore, Raphaël se refuse à ouvrir les yeux, de peur que se baiser ne soit que fumée, ne cesse d'être et d'exister. Une caresse rassurante vient alors frôler sa joue, puis, sa voix grave, douce… ses paupières battent alors doucement et le jeune homme découvre une gracieuse silhouette qui se découpe dans la lumière. Raphaël serre son visiteur contre lui, versant de fines larmes de cristal. Le blond le supplia de ne plus pleurer et, même si son ton avait été dur, il écrase d'avantage l'homme en fuite dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre la sienne.

-T'es qu'un imbécile Raphaël…

-Mais…

-Partir à cause de moi, non mais quelle idée. Je n'en vaux pas la peine ! Kaoru et Shinya se sont gravement inquiéter, il aura pus t'arriver n'importe quoi ! Tu te rends compte ? Trois ans, trois ans sans savoir où tu était, ce que tu faisait, comment tu allais !… Et puis, partir pour moi… Tu n'es qu'un abruti.

-Kyô…

-Et malgré tout ça, malgré tout le mal que je te fais, tu m'aimes…

Le jeune blond ne peu plus parler, les sanglots lui barre la gorges. Il essuie ses pleurs avant de saisir le visage de son ami entre ses mains pour le caller sur son cœur. Il entours sa tête de ses bras nus, comme pour être sûr u'il ne s'enfuie pas à nouveau. Et dans leurs silence :

-Je sais que c'est impossible, mais tes gestes, tes sourires… Tout ça lui ressemble tellement. Mais je ne veux pas encore y croire. Pas tout de suite. Admettre que tu es le Raphaël que j'aime est impossible pour le moment. C'est encore trop tôt.

L'archange ferme les yeux et baisse la tête pour laisser s'échapper la seule larme qu'il retenait depuis l'arrivé de Kyô. Puis, il le serre doucement et le supplie de l'emporter. Kyô ferme alors les yeux et serre ses mains sur celles de l'archange aux doubles ailes. Il se demanda un instante comment le jeune homme pouvait le faire céder aussi facilement à ses caprices, mais il compris très vite. Alors il le prit dans ses bras et déposa un petit baiser sur son front, avant qu'ils ne s'envolent pour retrouver, enfin l'Eden.

Shinya est installé sur les genoux de son amant, ses propres genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et enserré de ses bras. Son teint livide traduisait son manque de sommeil, du à l'inquiétude, les larmes et la peur de ne plus jamais revoir soin enfant. Il se mordait les doigts un à un, jusqu'à les faires saigner, ou jusqu'à ce que Kaoru les lui retire de la bouche. L'homme aux cheveux pourpres essuya doucement les larmes de sang qui dévalaient encore ses joues rouges, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne trouve plus les mots, ni les caresses qui le réconfortait avant. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Mais pourtant, il lui faut rester à ses côtés, sa seule présence le maintient éloigné de se gouffre qui s'étend à ses pied et qui menace de l'engloutir à chaque instant.

-C'est fini Kaoru. On ne reverra plus jamais notre enfant…

-Allons mon ange, ne dit pas cela, une grande partie du peuple angélique est parti à sa recherche. Et je suis sur que l'un de nos beau ange va nous ramener Raphaël.

Le jeune homme s'accrochait éperdument au cou de son amant, se collant à lui, comme s'il avait perde se perdre dans ses bras. C'est alors que Die entre dans la chambre et s'accroupie près des deux homme pour prendre la main de Shinya. Mais le batteur perdis le contrôle de lui-même et se mit à hurler, s'arrachant presque la gorge. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, il ne voulait plus qu'in s'excuse auprès de lui en lui disant que son fils restait introuvable. Il se met alors à frapper de toutes ses forces sur le torse de Kaoru, qui saisit ses poignet pour le réinstaller sur ses genoux et passer une main tendre sur son visage, le calmant doucement. Il savait qu'il était sur le point de devenir fou, il savait que très bientôt, il n'allait plus pouvoir le tenir éloigné du vide qui grandissait chaque jour un peu plus. Kyô entre alors à son tour. Lorsque Shinya perçut alors de petits sanglots sourds, mais qui n'étaient ni les siens, ni ceux de l'homme qu'il aime. Il relève alors doucement la tête et porte ses mains tremblantes à son visage : Kyô s'avançait vers eux, Raphaël dans ses bras. Instinctivement, Shinya tend les bras, prêt à accueillir son enfant sur son cœur. L'angelot ouvrit alors les bras pour répondre à l'appel de son père, avant que Kyô ne le dépose dan ses bras, que Shinya enroula autour de sa taille, pour le serrer, l'étouffer. Personne n'aurait osé interrompre cette étreinte interminable tant elle semblait hors du temps. La voix de Gabriel rompt alors le silence.

-Mon enfant. Mon cher Raphaël, si tu savais comme j'ai eut peur.

-Pardon Papa…

-Promets moi de ne plus jamais partir…

Le batteur fondit en larmes dans les bras de son fils, alors doucement, Kaoru enveloppe les deux hommes de ses bras protecteurs. Voyant que Shinya voulait se blottir contre le guitariste, Raphaël descendit de sur ses genoux et laisse ses deux parents s'enlacer tendrement. Kaoru prit alors son amant dans ses bras et se lève doucement pour le porter jusque dans leur chambre. Il fit signe à leur enfant de le suivre.

Après avoir déposé le blond sur le lit, Kaoru s'assoie à ses côtés et invite Raphaël a venir s'installer près de lui. Il glisse ses doigts dans les crins de son enfant, regardant son amant s'endormir, enfin, après de longues années de peur et de tristesse.

-Est-ce qu'il vas aller mieux ?

-Je pense qu'il va juste lui falloir beaucoup de temps. Le temps de combler tous ces instants passés loin de toi.

-Je suis vraiment désolé… Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal…

-Je sais bien… Allez, viens dans mes bras mon garçon. Tu sais, Shinya a fait preuve d'un grand courage. Il a bien souvent fait de nombreuses crises d'angoisse, d'insomnies…. Et je crois qu'il se serait même jeté sur un pieu s'il avait pus. Mais il a déployer toutes ses forces pour t'attendre, pour être la à ton retour… Je crois qu'il n'aurait pas supporté d'attendre plus longtemps… Après tout, tu es notre enfant.

Le jeune homme s'installe alors contre son père et le laisse les bercer, fredonnant une douce et apaisante mélodie. Doucement, il le supplia de ne plus jamais partir, car faible comme il l'était, Shinya avait besoin de lui, et de personne d'autre. Alors l'angelot promis, avant que Kaoru ne sourie, l'étreignant d'avantage et, tout doucement, s'endort.

Alors que Raphaël ouvre les yeux, il découvre le visage de Shinya penché au dessus du sien. Il attrape alors doucement son crâne et amène son corps contre le sien, pour partager avec lui un tendre câlin matinal. Il déposa un baiser sur les crins d'orange qui couvrent son front et tous deux se dirigent paisiblement vers les bains.

Assis dans l'eau, le jeune père tends les bras vers son fils, qui nage jusqu'a lui pour se blottir contre lui, soupirant de bonheur. Shinya pose alors le menton sur sa tête et enroule ses bras autours de sa taille, pour partager avec lui cette étreinte si secrète.

-Je t'aime Shinya…

-… Oh mon cœur…embrasse Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le sourire de Raphaël s'envole aussitôt. Il repousse les caresses de son père et s'excuse, avant de s'envoler pour ailleurs… pour atterrir dans les bras de Kaoru.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse encore m'aimer. Après tout ce que je lui ai fais… … Il m'a dit « je t'aime »…

-Mais c'est tout à fait normal mon cœur. Shinya est la personne qui t'a mis au monde… Et il sait que tu l'aimes.

-Mais comment je peux le lui montrer d'avantage…

-En restant à ses côtés…

Kaoru avant son enfant assis sur ses genoux, la tête appuyée contre son cœur et caressait tendrement ses boucles violettes, quand le jeune homme entendit murmurer son prénom. Shinya était appuyé à la colonne de l'entrée, alors son amant l'invita à les rejoindre. Il prit doucement sa main et la baisa longuement.

-Bébé ? Pourquoi tu pleures Raphaël ?

-Oh, ce n'est rien. Allez viens, je vais te coiffer.

La main du jeune archange se glisse sous la paume de Kaoru, pour enfin la remplacer. Les deux hommes se dirigent alors loin de Kaoru, qui attendit avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Ses larmes glissaient entre ses doigts crispés et allaient lentement, comme pour prolonger cette souffrance accablante, s'écraser sur le sol. Il sentit alors les mains froides du batteur saisir les siennes, avant que celui-ci ne dépose sur ses lèvres un long et amoureux baiser.

-Je t'aimerais toujours mon amour… Je te le promets.

Un dernier baiser, avant que lui et Raphaël ne s'envolent loin, trop loin de lui.

oOoOoOo

Au son de sa voix, Kyô e retourne et se blottis contre le torse de son amour, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, faisant valser sa langue avec la sienne. Mais leurs baisers n'ont plus le même goût, ils ont perdu toute leur saveur d'antan. Leurs caresses ne sont plus aussi douces, aussi tendres qu'hier. Die suggère alors à son amant d'aller se détendre aux bains. Il sourit et dépose sur sa joue un affectueux baiser, avant que son chérubin ne sorte de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il pénètre dans la grande salle, il fut surpris d'y trouver quelqu'un, alors qu'il était déjà si tard. Mais il ne peut détacher son regard du corps qui se tenait debout, au beau milieu des pétales de rose. Il balayait son do du regard, observait ses mains fines caresser sa peau, se glisser sous les longs cheveux noirs, qui ondulaient sur son dos. Passant ses cheveux d'un côté de son épaule, il dévoile alors un tatouage dorsal des plus magnifiques qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Alors, apeuré, son nom se faufile dans l'air. Raphaël se retourne, dévoilant son plus beau sourire et son regard pétillant. Kyô pénètre alors doucement dans l'eau, veillant à provoquer le moins de rides possible à sa surface, et s'approche craintivement de lui. Il hésite un instant avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de la taille du jeune archange, puis poser la joue sur son cœur. Raphaël sourit, baisse la tête et relève le visage de son amour, laissant son index lui caresser le cou. Ses lèvres se posent alors sur les sienne, doucement, comme un papillon sur une fleur de cristal, et lui offre un baiser des plus chauds, profond et intense… comme il l'avait toujours fait.

-Raphaël… mon Raphaël, tu es enfin revenu…

-…Je ne suis jamais parti…

Le petit blond s'écarta de son amant…

C'est vrai, il avait toujours été là. Mais il n'a cessé de le repousser pendant toutes ces années. Dix-neuf ans se sont écoulés, et pas une seule fois ils ne se sont enlacés. Le blond eut alors un regard que Raphaël comprit tout de suite. Aussi, il baisa son oreille, soufflant doucement quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas. Alors Kyô le prend par les mains, alors Raphaël se laisser guider….. jusqu'à se retrouver serrés, l'un contre l'autre, au milieu de leur chambre. Le jeune brun tire alors son compagnon et les deux amants s'allongent sur le lit. Le petit démon prenait appui de part et d'autre du corps de son camarade ; ses lèvres humides, chaudes, suaves papillonnent sur son corps de nacre, qui commençait à se tortiller.

Le blond frissonna à son tour, Raphaël ouvrit les yeux… Die caressait leurs peaux du bout des ongles, déposant de petits baisers volages sur l'épaule du blond.

On entendit frapper à la porte, alors Toshiya s'empressa d'ouvrir à son visiteur. Shinya salua le bassiste en silence, avant que Métatron ne les rejoignent. Le grand homme embrasse tendrement le jeune homme et tous deux s'assoient dans un canapé. Toshiya leur servit à boire avant de se retirer discrètement. Il savait que Métatron devais lui parler, mais il ne savait pas de quoi, de qui…

Doucement, le batteur avale une gorgée de thé, avant que son ami ne lui demande de ses nouvelles.

-J'essaie de lâcher prise avec Raphaël, mais….. C'est un peu difficile.

-…C'est tout à fait normal que vous ayez du mal à vous détacher l'un de l'autre mais… Il ne faut pas que tu laisses Kaoru seul.

-…Je sais, mais quand je vais le voir, il me repousse. Je, je comprend pas pourquoi il s'éloigne comme ça. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non… Non tu n'as rien fis seulement, Kaoru croit bon de vous habituer à son absence.

- Son absence? Mais Métatron, de quoi tu parles ?

-Deux archanges suprêmes ne peuvent régner ensemble…

-Mais, et toi et Kaoru ?

-C'est un peut différent. Il a les ailes noires, et moi j'ai les ailes blanches… Quand Raphaël aura vingt ans, il sera officiellement le nouvel archange noir…

Le jeune ange comprit alors ; il ouvrit des yeux ronds et lâcha la tasse de verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Le petit objet roula à terre, laissant le liquide se faufiler à travers le coton des nuages. La tasse roule, roule encore, jusqu'à heurter la colonne derrière laquelle était camouflé Toshiya, lui aussi bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Le jeun père mit en moment avant de pouvoir retrouver la parole.

-Non…Tu te moques de moi c'est ça…

-… Shinya…

-Dis moi que c'est pas vrai ! Dis moi que tu te fou de moi !

Shinya secouait son ami par les épaules, répétant sans arrêt cette phrase qui lui déchirait la gorge. Mais le silence, l'expression grave de son visage… mais surtout les caresses apaisantes qu'il lui prodigue veulent tout dire. Le petit blond eu un grand silence tandis que ses yeux s'emplissaient de perlettes salées. Puis il porte les mains à son visage avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Métatron, écrasé pas la douleur et la tristesse. Il nicha son visage dans son cou et le grand homme passa ses bras sur ses épaules tremblantes. Il posa un petit baiser sur ses cheveux et commence à le bercer doucement, fredonnant cette mélodie qu'ils connaissent par cœur… pourtant, Shinya ne s'arrête pas de pleurer et est de plus en plus secoué de sanglots. Toshiya arrive alors et prend sa main, lui proposant d'aller se détendre un peu aux bains. Métatron approuva l'idée d'un hochement de tête et le bassiste prit alors son ami dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'aux eaux.

-Où… où il est ?

Les trois amants étaient endormis, leurs corps enlacés se frottent doucement, leurs jambes nues se caressent délicieusement. Le roux remua doucement avant de battre des paupières, ses cils caressant doucement les épaules de Raphaël, et le réveillant doucement. Le grand brun se retourne et se blottis contre Die, qui enserre sa taille puis l'embrasse. Raphaël ferme doucement les yeux et posa doucement sa joue sur la poitrine de l'archange. _Serre moi…_ susurre-t-il avant de verser de petites larmes mauves, qu'il efface en frottant son visage contre la peau de guitariste. Personne pourtant ne lui avait dit… et c'est pour ça qu'il a deviné.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille… Pas Kaoru…

Le blond perçut les sanglots de l'ange enfant et vit les deux garçons enlacés. Raphaël se retourna, les yeux noyés dans ses larmes et ne s'installe sur les genoux de Kyô, qui l'entoure de ses bras, très vite imité pas Die. Les deux garçons serraient doucement leur amant, espérant calmer l'homme entre leurs bras.

Assis dans sa baignoire, faisant couler l'eau brûlante entre ses doigts crispés, Kaoru… De ses yeux grands ouverts, marqués par les nombreuses nuits où il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil, s'échappent de longues larmes rouges. C'est alors qu'il sent un corps frêle, chaud, doux, se glisser contre le sien. Des bras passent sous ses aisselles et de fines mains blanches viennent danser sur sa poitrine alors que son souffle caresse le blanc de sa peau. Le plus âgé se retourne alors et sentis le corps de son amant entourer, enlacer, enfermer le sien.

Un moment… un silence… Un sanglot.

L'homme aux crins violets se dégage alors de Shinya et le prend à son tour dans ses bras, le faisant asseoir face à lui.

-Pourquoi…

-Parce que je t'aime Kaoru…

Ces mots suffirent au guitariste pour serrer son amant encore plus fort. Il noue alors ses doigts sur sa nuque, pince ses lèvres contre les siennes et lui offre un baiser fougueux, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne. Lorsqu'ils rompirent ce long baiser, Shinya attrape les mains de son amant, les faisant jouer avec les siennes alors que de petites gouttes d'eau ne s'échappent encore de ses yeux. Alors le guitariste dégage ses mains et prend le petit batteur dans ses bras. Il se lève doucement et se dirige vers leur chambre. Là, il couche son partenaire sur le lit et effleure la ligne de son torse de baisers humides, tendres, avant qu'ils n'accolent leurs corps mouillés. Shinya saisit son visage pour enfin morde le bout de sa lèvre, avant de se mettre a fredonner une douce chanson.

Les bras de Kaoru dessinent maintenant une auréole autour du visage de son amant, qui léchait doucement l peau de son cou, qui s'offrait fièrement a lui. C'est dans une douceur extrême que Kaoru fit passer son compagnon à sa place, se retrouvant alors prisonnier de son corps si frêle. Le blond fut d'abord surprit pas ce geste si inhabituel, mais voyant l'expression qui maquillait le visage du guitariste, il serre ses doigts sur ses petites perles brunes. Puis il noue ses doigts au sien, pour après lui offrir le plus fiévreux des baisers. Puis, sous les soupires rauque, sous les larmes chaude et les doux baisers, Shinya prit alors possession du corps, de l'âme et du cœur de Kaoru. Les deux amants entament alors un ballet nu, gracieux et sans failles. C'est lors de cette nuit sans couleurs, sans douleur que les deux hommes s'étaient mélangés, ne faisant plus qu'un corps, qu'une âme… Plus qu'un cœur. Leurs baisers, leurs caresses, leurs voix s'étaient confondues et avaient disparut dans les corps de l'autre.

Lors de cette nuit, sans retenue, ils s'aimèrent, s'aimèrent, s'aimèrent…

_Depuis vingt ans je redoute ce jour. Ce jour où toi, d'une beauté radieuse, t'agenouillerais devant moi, tes grandes ailes noires déployées aux quatre vents…_

_Mais aujourd'hui tu es là, devant moi, tes lèvres et tes paupières closes, tes cheveux ondulés posés sur tes épaules nues… Te voilà prince…_

Après avoir couronné la tête de Raphaël de sa propre auréole, Kaoru le prend dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, et murmure à son oreille :

-Je t'en pris… Je ne serais plus la pour veiller sur lui… alors…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le protègerais.

Le jeune homme donne à son père une douce caresse, puis, les deux garçons s'échangent un long et tendre baiser : doucement, les plumes noires des ailes du grand archange s'envolent et tourbillonnent dans la pâleur du ciel, ne laissant accroché à son dos que quatre bras squelettiques. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, Kaoru eut juste le temps de se jeter dans les bras de son amant et, après un court baiser, lui murmurer ces quelques mots… J_e t'aime mon ange…Le plus beau des anges…_

Shinya s'allonge sur le corps inerte de son compagnon, rejoint par leur enfant. Raphaël pose doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres froides, avant de tendrement baiser la joue du blond, qui laissaient s'échapper ses sanglots.

-Kaoru, Kaoru mon ange… Tu as fais de moi ta raison d'être, et es devenu ma raison de vivre… Tu as redonné un sens à ma vie, qui n'en avait plus… Pourquoi m'abonnes-tu ? Moi qui n'ai jamais appris à vivre sans toi, je devrais me passer de tes caresses, de tes étreintes… Car celles des autres ne pourrons jamais remplacer les tiennes. Mais tu m'as laissé le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il puisse exister…

Kaoru je t'en pris. Je ne sais pas où tu pats, mais prend soin de toi…

-… Je ne t'oublierais jamais… Je t'aime Kaoru… Je t'aime…

Les deux archanges s'enlace, se serrent, avant de porter le corps du guitariste dan son cercueil de verre. Après un révérence, un dernier regard…les deux homme s'envolent, main dans la main, laissant seul cet être qui leur est si cher.

_Doucement, mon corps s'enveloppe de blanc, de douceur, de chaleur… _

_Même si j'ai peur, même si je pleur…_

_J'entends ta voix, ta douce voix… Ton parfum s'élève dans l'inexistant…._

_Gabrielle…_

_**Owari**_

**OWARI**

5


End file.
